Holding a heart (II)
by QueenNoMaraudeuse
Summary: - SEQUEL - Après l'assassinat de Marlène Mckinnon, Lily Evans décide de se retirer du monde magique alors que les Maraudeurs continuent d'oeuvrer pour l'Ordre. Les années qui ont suivis Poudlard ... jusqu'à la fin. - fin alternative - (Jily - Wolfstar / Blackinnon)
1. Prologue

**Ceci est une sequel mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Holding a heart, je vous invite à le faire !  
En espérant que cette fanfiction vous plairas autant que la première ! **

**LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT TOUJOURS À JKR !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **\- Prologue -**

Lily s'affairait dans la cuisine de son petit appartement londonien. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un jolie chignon négligé et fredonnait, jetant de légers coups d'oeil à l'horloge. Elle avait l'impression de passer son temps à l'attendre. Il rentrait de plus en plus tard. Elle aurait dû se montrer plus compréhensive, plus patiente mais cela la rendait folle de rester ici à jouer les parfaites maîtresses de maison. Leur seules sorties à deux consistaient à aller diner avec Pétunia et son horrible fiancé.

James se coucha sur le ventre, des sorts mortels filant au dessus de lui, frôlant sa chevelure hirsute. Sirius qui en avait fait de même pouffa doucement de rire en voyant le mince filet de fumée s'élever au-dessus de la tête de son meilleur ami.

\- Oh la ferme Sirius, s'agaça James en éteignant l'incendie qui menaçait de se déclencher sur son crâne.

\- T'enflamme pas mon amour, elle risquerait de te quitter si tu devenais chauve.

\- Concentrez-vous, leur ordonna Remus, qui sortait d'on ne sait où.

\- Moony ? T'es pas mort ? S'étonna James.

\- Attends mais alors c'est le corps de qui ça ? Demanda Sirius en pointant un cadavre carbonisé qui gisait près d'eux.

\- On se le trimballe depuis une demi heure ! S'exclama James, s'adressant à un Remus abasourdi de se voir reprocher d'être en vie.

\- Pardon, s'excusa le garçon s'en même s'en rendre compte, par réflexe ce qui provoqua le rire des deux autres qui se payait joyeusement sa tête.

Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, Peter les rejoignit à son tour, trainant derrière lui un corps carbonisé, qu'il lâcha en apercevant Remus.

\- Moony ? T'es pas mort ? Demanda - t - il en lâchant lui aussi le cadavre. Mais c'est qui ça alors ?

Remus poussa un soupire interminable, reflet de son extrême lassitude. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade et ils trouvaient encore le moyen de faire les imbéciles. Mais derrière cette fausse insouciance on pouvait facilement déceler une inquiétude. Il fallait qu'ils se tirent d'ici et vite. Instinctivement, leur regard se tournèrent vers James. Il était celui qui les tiraient toujours d'affaire.

\- Combien est-ce qu'ils sont ? Demanda - t - il.

\- Trop pour qu'on puisse juste foncer dans le tas, répondit Sirius.

\- Ils bloquent les sorties, ajouta Remus.

\- Et ils savent qu'on est là, conclu Peter qui surveillait les alentours anxieusement.

James ne put se retenir de grimacer. C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci que les mangemorts semblaient être au courant de leur "plan". Dumbledore était même allé jusqu'à sous-entendre que l'un d'eux révélait des informations au camp adverse. Il refusait de croire ne serait ce qu'une seconde que l'un de ses amis étaient coupable d'une telle trahison. Le plus important dans l'immédiat était de les tirer de ce trou à rats.

\- Les égouts ! S'écria-t-il brusquement en prenant Peter dans ses bras. Tu es un génie mon petit rat !

\- Pas les égouts ! Mes bottes sont neuves, protesta Sirius.

\- Ton cercueil aussi sera neuf si tu continu à jouer les divas, s'agaça Remus.

\- Je le veux en verre, et je veux que mon corps soit conservé au frais pour éviter la décomposition, précisa Sirius en aidant James à soulever une immense plaque d'égout.

\- Pourquoi on n'utilise pas tout simplement la magie ? Demanda Peter.

\- Demande ça à Remus numéro un et Remus numéro deux, répondit Sirius sarcastique en désignant les deux corps carbonisés.

\- Sort de détection de magie... bordel ... Jura Remus.

\- Je veux des fleurs aussi et des nains qui surveillent ma dépouille jour et nuit.

\- Si tu la ferme pas Sirius, je t'étouffe avec une pomme, le menaça Remus en se glissant à leur suite dans la bouche d'égout.

Ce dernier l'attendait en bas de l'échelle et le coinça délicatement contre celle ci, ses lèvres frôlant presque les siennes. Dans la pénombre du tunnel, on ne voyait pas grand chose, pourtant les yeux du jeune Black brillait d'une lueur de désir qu'aucune obscurité ne pouvait dissimuler au jeune loup.

\- Sirius ...

\- Tu n'es pas assez "maléfique", je préfère que tu sois mon prince.

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de lire ces contes moldus.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Leur cria James qui avait déjà pris une certaine avance dans le labyrinthe de couloirs, l'écho de ses pas dans l'eau sale raisonnant au loin.

James était impatient de rentrer. Cette mission avait été un véritable échec et il n'avait qu'une hâte, manger et se mettre au lit pour être en forme et de taille à affronter la colère de Fol Oeil. Alastor Maugrey était terrifiant. McGonagall passait pour une enfant de coeur à côté de lui. Il était le plus puissant et le plus efficace des Aurors que le ministère ait jamais connu. La rumeur disait qu'il avait à lui tout seul rempli plus de la moitié des geôles d'Azkaban. Et malheureusement il était aussi à la tête des opérations de l'ordre du Phoenix, ce qui signifiait que c'était à lui que James devait faire ses rapports. Les échecs récents rendaient cette tâche désagréable.

Lily lança de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps. Et s'il lui été arrivé quelque chose. L'angoisse remplaça l'agacement. Elle se rassura tant bien que mal. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Lorsqu'elle entendit les clés s'introduire dans la serrure, elle se précipita dans l'entrée et se jeta à son cou.

\- Et bien quel accueil ! S'exclama le jeune homme en riant surpris.

\- J'ai eu si peur ! Avoua - t - elle.

\- De quoi ? Que veux tu qu'il m'arrive, la réunion a juste durée plus longtemps que prévue.

Rien.

Rien ne pouvait arriver à Richard Grunnings. À part de se faire couper la main par l'une de ses scies et encore, il faudrait pour cela qu'il les utilise au lieu de se contenter de les vendre. Richard était raisonnable, responsable, réfléchi ... Bref tous ces adjectifs et qui ne pouvaient être appliqués à James Potter.

Ce dernier venait également de rentrer chez lui, couvert de déchets et autres excréments peu ragoûtants. Sirius et Remus sur ses talons. Les trois garçons partageaient un appartement depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. C'était un studio assez masculin. Tout du moins, il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hestia Jones s'y installe de manière "temporaire". C'était une très bonne amie d'Emmeline Vance, plus connue sous l'acronyme de "M". Cette dernière avait rejoint l'Ordre dès qu'elle avait été diplômée du célèbre institut de Salem, apportant dans ses bagages l'une de ses camarades. Grande brune aux yeux de biches et à l'accent américain prononcé, Hestia Jones avait réussi à conquérir le cœur du chef des maraudeurs.

Les choses avaient changé.

Lily était partie.

James était resté.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Marlène McKinnon

**LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT À JKR !  
BONNE LECTURE !**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Hestia Jones les regarda s'affaler sur le canapé qui trônait royalement au milieu du séjour, couvert d'on ne sait trop quoi et visiblement éreinté. Elle même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Les missions de l'Ordre étaient rarement des promenades de santé. Les choses s'étaient sensiblement améliorées depuis que le Ministère acceptait de travailler avec eux, ce qui n'était pas le cas autrefois. En effet, il avait fallu des mois avant que le ministre reconnaisse la menace que représentait le mage noir et ses adeptes. Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, ses traits étaient tirés, sa jeunesse se flétrissait. De nouveau son regard se porta sur les garçons. Remus, Sirius et ... James.

Elle n'avait pas immédiatement accroché avec les turbulents amis, mais avec le temps, elle avait apprit à les aimer. Partager autant de souffrances rapprochent inévitablement les gens ... A moins que cela les éloignent comme ce fut le cas après la mort de Marlène McKinnon.

Elle ne l'avait connu que deux petites semaines et pourtant sa perte l'avait ébranlé. Comment ne pas l'être ? Ils avaient à l'époque à peine dix huit ans. Tous, fraîchement diplômés de leur écoles respectives, convaincus de s'embarquer dans une aventure excitante, déterminés à se battre pour une cause noble, une cause juste. Mais la guerre n'avait rien d'une aventure et la cause réclamait des sacrifices. Ils n'étaient pas des héros, seulement des survivants.

\- Vous voulez manger quelque choses ? Demanda - t - elle avec une douceur presque maternelle.

Les trois garçons rejetèrent la tête en arrière, affichant le même sourire enfantin, le même regard brillant de malice, et en cet instant de gourmandise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, ils avaient l'air particulièrement idiots, leur trois têtes à l'envers. Sans surprise, ils décidèrent de transformer cela en jeu, déplaçant les meubles pour le "concours du sang qui monte à la tête". Pourtant lorsqu'elle revint avec la pizza, l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel.

Sirius.

Cela ne l'étonna pas. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'aille la voir. Il était celui qui avait le plus souffert et le plus changé après la mort de "Marley". Elle avait eu un aperçu de l'héritier désavoué Black lorsque les élèves de Poudlard étaient venus leur rendre visite à l'institut de Salem. À vrai dire, elle avait eu plus qu'un aperçu puisque, comme toutes les jeunes filles de l'école américaine, elle avait cédée aux avances du ténébreux garçon. Mais Sirius Black n'était plus le tombeur d'autrefois. Oh bien sûr, il était charmant, charmeur ... Mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Pas depuis qu'il avait perdu Marlène. Il chérissait désormais ce qu'il possédait, ne voulait ni plus, ni moins. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient tous d'ailleurs. Vivant au jour le jour, se protégeant les uns les autres.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour. Aujourd'hui, cela ferait très exactement un an que Marlène McKinnon avait été tué. Un an qu'il devait vivre sans elle. Sirius avança jusqu'au petit cimetière londonien où reposait sa dépouille. Invisible aux yeux des moldus, l'élégant cimetières était réservé aux sorciers de sang pur. C'était ridicule ... Un cimetière n'a pas pas besoin d'être "raffiné". Il n'a pas besoin d'être quoi que ce soit. Peu importe la rareté des fleurs qu'on y disposent ou encore le marbre des pierres tombales, on n'en ai pas moins décédé. C'était peut être la seule qualité de la mort. Son implacable égalité. Il passa devant les tombes de son père, de sa mère et bien d'autres membres de sa famille sans même leur jeter un regard. Elle seule lui importait.

 **Marlène McKinnon**

 **20 août 1961 - 22 mars 1979**

Sa tombe était de loin la plus fleurie de toute. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne vienne parsemer celle-ci de fleurs. Elle n'en avait pas de préférées. Pire, elle ne les aimait pas. C'était pour lui qu'il faisait ça. Il ne supportait pas de voir le gris froid de la pierre brute sous laquelle elle était censé reposer. Un rire sarcastique lui échappa. Ils l'avaient détruite. Son corps avait été mutilé à l'extrême. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Son sourire disparu rapidement à ce souvenir. Les images envahirent rapidement son esprit.

Il était habituellement de garde pour surveiller les McKinnon mais cette nuit là Fol Œil l'avait affecté ailleurs. Il le trouvait un peu trop "distrait" lorsque la jolie sang pur se trouvait dans les parages. Sirius n'avait pas protesté. L'auror n'avait pas tord. Quelqu'un de plus "concentré" agirait de manière plus professionnel.

Aujourd'hui il regrettait amèrement de s'être laissé écarter aussi facilement. Le jeune membre de l'Ordre affecté à sa place avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait appliqué le protocole qui stipulait très clairement que si un membre se trouve submergé par le nombre, il doit rentrer au quartier général afin de mettre en place une riposte. Sirius savait qu'il ne serait pas rentré. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé. Il ne l'aurait pas abandonné. Mais il n'était pas là ce soir là et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Des larmes traîtresses s'échappèrent. Il se mordit la lèvre. Si elle avait été là, elle l'aurait probablement charrié pour sa faiblesse.

Oui mais elle n'était pas là. Elle était morte. Cette affirmation lui arracha une grimace de douleur. C'était inhumain. C'était comme si quelqu'un agrippait son coeur et le tordait, cherchant de toute évidence à le torturer. Parfois, lorsque la souffrance était trop intense, il priait pour que cela cesse, pour qu'on lui arrache cet organe qui le faisait tant souffrir. Il tomba à genoux, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps. Son poing s'écrasa plusieurs fois sur son torse, le déluge de larmes refusant de se tarir. Elle lui manquait à en mourir. Elle lui manquait plus à chaque minutes. Marlène ... Marley ... Elle le hantait.

Des bras l'entourèrent.

Moony.

Il se laissa aller dans les bras du jeune garçon. Celui-ci le berçait avec une tendresse teintée d'une détresse qui était le reflet de la sienne. Il n'avait pas tout perdu. Il avait Remus. Ses mains, muent par une volonté propre, agrippèrent les avants bras qui le serraient toujours plus fort. Ses sanglots s'estompèrent peu à peu.

\- Elle me manque tellement Moony ... Je ... Je veux la voir. Juste la voir. Juste une seconde. Pas longtemps ... Juste ... Juste un peu.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il était incapable de lui dire non. Pas quand il prenait cette voix, pas quand il se comportait comme un enfant. Pourtant il ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas faire revenir les morts. Il ne pouvait que consoler les vivants. Il enfoui son visage dans la chevelure sombre de son meilleur ami, le serrant plus encore.

\- Je suis désolé Sirius ... Murmura Remus.

\- Je veux rentrer, répondit Sirius d'une voix éteinte.

\- On ne peux pas transplaner ici ... Tu peux marcher ?

\- Oui ... Mais je veux que tu me porte quand même.

\- Ça sera tout ? Demanda le jeune loup en souriant un peu, attendri par le caprice du séduisant garçon qui grimpait déjà sur son dos.

\- Non, susurra-t-il à son oreille, provoquant chez lui un frisson qui parcouru tous son dos. Je te veux aussi ...

\- Sirius.

Son prénom aurait pu être prononcé par Remus mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce dernier s'était contenté d'entrouvrir les lèvres abasourdi d'abord par les paroles de son ami puis par la présence de celle qu'il avait cru ne jamais plus revoir.

Lily Evans.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Come back

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
BONNE LECTURE ! **

**Chapitre 2**

Elle était tétanisée. Elle avait pensé qu'en venant tard, elle ne croiserait personne. Elle avait eu tort. Remus et Sirius se tenaient face à elle. Elle hésita entre l'envie de courir les serrer dans ses bras et son désir de fuir au plus vite, le plus loin possible. Loin d'eux, loin de ce monde auquel elle avait renoncé après la mort de sa meilleure amie.

Ses jambes prirent la décision pour elle, un pas après l'autre, elle se rapprocha. C'était stupide, elle aurait dû détaler lorsqu'elle en avait encore l'occasion mais ils lui avaient tellement manqué. Elle pouvait se mentir lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans sa petite routine dénuée de magie, elle pouvait oublier ce qu'ils représentaient pour elle. Mais elle était incapable d'en faire autant lorsqu'ils étaient face à elle.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent d'eux même autour du cou de Remus mais aussi autour de celui de Sirius qui se trouvait sur le dos du garçon. Ce fut une étreinte désordonnée. Remus avait lâché les jambes de Sirius pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Le geste avait été trop rapide, trop brusque et son jeune passager n'avait pas eu le temps de se rattraper, malgré une maigre tentative de faire le panda. Après des embrassades joyeuses, l'euphorie retomba quelque peu.

\- Lily ... Commença Remus.

\- Remus ... non. L'interrompit la jeune fille.

\- Mais Lily ... tenta Sirius.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'ai ... Une vie maintenant. Ma famille est en sécurité. Je dois penser à eux.

\- Jouer à la parfaite petite moldue ne fait pas de toi une moldue ! Tu es dans les registres du ministère ! Tôt ou tard ... Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, Tu-Sais-Qui mettra la main dessus et il viendra te chercher.

\- Merci Sirius, répliqua-t-elle avec amertume. Mais c'est mon choix, respecte-le.

\- Que je respecte le fait que tu agisses comme une...

\- Sirius ! L'arrêta Remus, réprobateur.

\- Non, laisse-le finir ! Intervint Lily furieuse.

\- Comme une lâche.

\- J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie ! J'ai dû renoncer à vous, à lui ! Hurla-t-elle. Je l'ai fait pour ma famille ! Parce que je dois les protéger ! Parce que c'est moi qui les mets en danger ! Ce que je suis les mets en danger.

Lily ne pleurait pas en public.

Mais en cet instant, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, c'était une rage incontrôlable contre tout. Contre Sirius qui la traitait de lâche alors qu'il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour renoncer au monde magique. Elle avait brisé son propre cœur pour parvenir à quitter ... James.

Le souvenir de leur rupture était aussi vif que si cela c'était déroulé la veille. La violence de leur séparation, la douleur de le voir renoncer à elle pour la première fois. Elle ne l'avait pas juste quitté, elle l'avait déçu. Il avait tenté de la retenir, et elle avait senti sa volonté fléchir. Alors elle avait fait l'impensable.

"Je ne t'aime plus James", "je ne plus amoureuse de toi" ... "C'était un amour d'adolescents, et maintenant on a grandi". Il l'avait cru si facilement. Elle avait vu s'éteindre la colère dans ses yeux. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle l'avait brisé pour qu'il la laisse partir. Le pire c'est qu'il l'avait cru si facilement. Il avait toujours pensé ne pas la mériter, il avait toujours cru qu'elle était bien trop bien pour lui. Derrière cette arrogance, cette confiance démesurée en lui-même ... Il y avait un garçon plein de doutes. Il lui avait montré ses faiblesses. Il lui avait fait confiance et elle avait retourné ça contre lui.

Elle lui avait dit ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il lâche prise. "Tu n'es pas ce qu'il me faut". Et il avait cru chaque mot, chaque phrase. Elle l'avait vu reculer. Lâcher sa main qu'il serrait quelques secondes plus tôt avec tant de force. Elle avait ignoré ses supplications, chacune d'elles raisonnant aussi clairement que ce fameux soir. "Je peux changer !", "je ferais mieux", lui avait-il dit. La panique avait remplacé le choc. "Tu ne peux pas partir", "ne me laisse pas" ... "Lily je t'aime". Il était prêt à tout ... Même à tout quitter pour elle. "Je viens avec toi", "plus de magie, ça me va, du moment que je suis avec toi !". James Potter sans magie ... Impossible. Il n'aurait pas tenu une semaine. Il aurait été malheureux. Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait finalement compris qu'elle partait, sans lui ... Jamais elle ne les oublierait.

"Ne reviens plus, je ne veux plus jamais te voir".

\- Lily ... Tenta de nouveau Remus.

\- Non ... Ma réponse est la même qu'un an plus tôt. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis désolé ... Faites attention à vous.

Remus se laissa faire lorsqu'elle le prit une fois de plus dans ses bras. Il lui rendit douloureusement son éteinte, l'idée de devoir se dire adieu une fois de plus lui était insupportable. Pour ce qui était de Sirius ce fut plus compliqué. Il la repoussa, des larmes de rage embuant sa vision.

\- Moi aussi je l'ai perdu Lily ! Hurla-t-il. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que j'arrête de me battre ! Elle n'aurait pas voulu que toi tu arrêtes de te battre ! Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se sépare ! On avait promis qu'on serait toujours ensemble ! Jusqu'à la fin !

\- Je sais ... Répondit-elle, la voix brisée par le chagrin.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas là ! Pourquoi ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! La dernière fois, j'ai cru que c'était le chagrin ! J'ai cru que tu avais besoin de temps ! Je t'ai attendu ! On t'a tous attendu ! Même James ! Tu n'es jamais revenue. Pas une seule lettre ... Pas un mot.

\- Je devais protéger ma famille, je dois la protéger.

\- Moi c'est toi ma famille, la coupa-t-il. Remus, James, Peter et toi. Vous êtes ma famille.

\- Laisse-moi partir, le supplia Lily.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire croire que Poudlard, la magie, que nous ... n'étions qu'une passade. Que tu dois grandir ? C'est ce que tu as dit à James n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te crois pas. Je te connais.

\- Arrête de dire son prénom ! Arrête de parler de lui ! Hurla-t-elle à bout.

Les sanglots de la jolie rousse s'accentuèrent, de même que la culpabilité d'habitude inexistante du jeune Black qui céda finalement, l'attirant dans ses bras, n'acceptant de la lâcher qu'une fois qu'elle lui eut chuchoté son adresse.

\- Je te ferais revenir.

C'était une promesse. Une promesse qu'une part d'elle souhaitait qu'il tienne même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Mais pour le moment, elle devait rejoindre Richard. Elle devait retourner à ce monde terne dénué de magie mais aussi de danger. C'était stupide et immature comme attitude. Comme les enfants qui ferment les yeux lorsqu'ils se cachent dans l'espoir futile et la logique tordue du "si je ne le vois pas, il ne me verra pas non plus". Mais l'ennemi n'est pas toujours celui que l'on croit.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ses parents lui furent arraché. Pas de magie. Un simple accident de voiture. Elle ne s'était pas attardé à l'enterrement. Elle avait abandonné Pétunia, Vernon et même Richard, fuyant cette mort qui ne semblait avoir de cesse de lui arracher ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais sa course prit fin lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius. Il pleuvait à torrent, et lui ne portait que sa veste en cuir. Il devait être frigorifié mais pourtant il était bien là, en bas de son immeuble à l'attendre. Elle le regarde s'agiter sous la pluie, tentant vainement de se réchauffer avant de finalement la remarquer. Elle fonça se réfugier dans ses bras.

\- Je veux revenir. Est-ce que je peux revenir ?

\- On t'attendait Lily, lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle se battrait. Elle ne pouvait rien contre le destin, contre la vie, contre la mort, mais elle pouvait faire la différence contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Soulmates

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR malheureusement.  
MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES ET REVIEWS !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 3**

La première chose que fit Lily après voir décidé de retourner dans le monde magique fut de mettre un terme à la gigantesque mascarade qu'était devenue sa vie. Pétunia avait toujours été la plus douée pour jouer la carte de la normalité. C'était comme si elle était née pour ça. Prendre le thé avec les trentenaires de sa jolie banlieue londonienne, rester à la maison pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères, broder, coudre, lire un stupide livre sur "comment être la parfaite épouse" pour le petit club de lecture du jeudi soir, passer ses après midi à perfectionner ses talents de pâtissière ... tout ça, ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle était faite pour découvrir de nouvelles choses et non pour se complaire dans une routine dictée par la société.

Rompre avec Richard fut plus compliqué que prévu. Il semblait croire que ce n'était qu'une phase. Une pause. Qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pendant quelques temps afin de faire son deuil. Il se trompait. Elle ne comptait pas revenir. Elle avait commencé à sortir avec lui parce que Pétunia avait insisté. Puis Vernon et Richard avaient monté leur entreprise et elle avait comprit que sa très chère soeur l'avait manipulé. Elle avait fait en sorte que Lily se rapproche de Richard dans le seul but d'obtenir des fonds de ce dernier. Elle avait apprit à aimer le jeune homme ou tout du moins à apprécier sa présence. Grâce à lui, elle était parvenue à combler le vide qui s'était installé dans son existence mais elle avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas un petit trou mais un gouffre qui s'était créé après qu'elle eut renoncé à ce qu'elle était. Rien n'y personne ne pouvait remplacer la magie, chaque personne qui l'entourait semblait fade et sans interêt lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de la comparer aux maraudeurs ou encore à Alice ... ou Marlène.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte quelques jours plus tard, son appartement était dans un état post apocalyptique. Sirius lui avait dit que l'Ordre enverrait quelqu'un pour venir la "tester". Ce n'était qu'une formalité mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu angoissée. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois utilisé la magie l'année passée. Et si elle n'était plus à la hauteur ? Elle avait prit du retard sur tout le monde. Ils avaient tous eu un an pour se perfectionner. Sirius lui avait même révélé qu'il avait eu pour instructeur l'un des plus célèbres Auror du Ministère, Maugrey Fol Oeil alors qu'elle venait tout juste de penser à utiliser la magie pour ranger ... Ce n'était plus aussi naturel qu'autrefois.

\- J'arrive, cria - t - elle lorsque la personne commença à s'impatienter, réitérant ses assauts sur sa pauvre porte.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en courant vers celle - ci, l'ouvrant en s'excusant. Son "pardon" s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle reconnu la personne qu'avait envoyé le Ministère. Alice se tenait devant elle, tellement différente de celle qu'elle avait quitté un an plus tôt. Ses cheveux étaient coupés très court à la garçon, ses traits s'étaient durcit, son corps était plus musclé encore que lorsqu'elle était dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, lâcha la jeune femme froidement en entrant dans l'appartement une fois qu'elle se fut écartée pour lui en laisser l'accès, déstabilisée par son attitude.

La Alice d'autrefois aurait crié, se serait mise en colère. Celle - ci semblait parvenir à conserver son calme à merveille. Lily la suivit dans le salon sans un mot. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être accueillie à bras ouvert ... après tout elle les avait tous abandonné, mais la réaction de Remus et Sirius lui avait laissé espérer que, peut être, tout cela ne serait pas aussi éprouvant. Mais elle s'était trompée.

\- Je vais devoir te poser quelques questions, lui expliqua la jeune femme en s'installant à la table de la salle à manger.

\- Alice ... commença Lily d'une voix tremblant légèrement sous l'effet de l'émotion.

\- Je te l'ai dis, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors assieds toi et finissons en, la coupa brutalement son ancienne amie. Nom, prénom, âge.

\- Alice c'est ridicule.

\- C'est le protocole, asséna Alice sans lever les yeux de son formulaire. Nom, prénom, âge.

\- Evans Lily, dix neuf ans.

\- Comment avait - vous entendu parler de l'Ordre ?

\- Tu me vouvoie maintenant ? Lâcha Lily incrédule.

\- C'est le ...

\- Protocole. J'ai compris, soupira Lily. J'ai entendu parler de l'Ordre en sixième année par le Professeur Dumbledore. Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre et j'ai accepté.

\- Pourtant vous ne l'avez pas rejoint. Je vois dans votre dossier que vous êtes restée trois semaines seulement avant de quitter le navire. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi !

Lily ne pouvait croire qu'Alice lui demandait une chose pareille.

\- Tu dois répondre aux questions.

\- Ma meilleure amie, qui était une membre de l'Ordre, est morte.

\- Suite à sa mort qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je suis retournée dans ma famille.

\- Votre famille est - t - elle de sang pur ?

\- Non .. Alice c'est ridicule. Mes parents sont moldus.

\- Vous êtes donc une née moldue.

\- Tu le sais ça !

\- Pourtant vous avez décidez de quitter la résistance qui se bat pour sauver ce que vous êtes ?

\- Je devais protéger ma famille. Etre une sorcière les mettaient en danger.

\- Vous pensez donc que l'absence de pratique de la magie fait de vous une moldue ?

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

\- Pourquoi être revenue ?

\- Parce que je ne veux plus être ce que je ne suis pas. Je veux aider, je veux faire partie de tout ça et parce que vous me manquiez tous.

Alice leva les yeux de son calepin, croisant son regard pour la première fois. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais s'abstint, baissant de nouveau les yeux vers ses notes.

\- Situation familiale et maritale.

\- Alice ...

\- Situation familiale et maritale, répéta la jeune femme refusant et évitant de toute évidence le dialogue.

\- Mes parents sont morts. Il me reste ma soeur qui ne me parlera probablement plus quand elle saura que j'ai rompu avec l'actionnaire principale de la société de son mari.

\- Toutes mes condoléances et ... Pétunia peut aller se faire foutre, ajouta Alice enfin elle même.

\- Tu veux un thé ? Demanda Lily avec douceur.

\- Plutôt un café.

Lily ne fit pas de commentaires. Alice avait toujours détesté ce qui était amer, elle aimait les choses sucrées, les chocolats chauds, les tartes aux fruits, fraises, pommes, poire ... et voilà qu'elle buvait du café. Les choses avaient changé mais lorsqu'elle vit Alice ajouter six sucres au café noir qu'elle venait de poser devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Certaines choses ne changent pas.

\- Je déteste ça ! C'est amer ! Mais ça me tient éveillée, précisa son amie en grimaçant.

Certaines choses ne changent pas.

Elle se prit à espérer qu'une autre personne n'avait pas changé. Elle aurait pu passer des heures assise là à parler de Richard, Frank, à pleurer les morts innombrables qui jonchaient désormais leurs sillages mais il fallait qu'elles partent. Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, la "recrue" devait être conduite au quartier général de l'Ordre. Ce n'était pas encore aussi organisé à l'époque où elle avait rejoint la résistance. Il n'y avait ni protocole, ni quartier général.

Lily reconnu immédiatement la propriété une fois qu'Alice les y ait fait apparaitre. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce manoir. Il était à l'image de la famille à qui il appartenait : imposant. Elle était de nouveau chez les Potter. Chez lui.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Elle n'était pas censé revenir.

Pas censé le revoir.

Et pourtant elle se tenait en cet instant même sur le seuil de l'élégante salle de bal des Potter qui avait abandonné son faste d'autrefois au profit d'une organisation pragmatique. Des tables étaient ensevelies sous les parchemins qui jonchaient également le sol cachant les arabesques de mosaïques sur lesquelles évoluaient autrefois les invités au rythme d'un orchestre qui n'était plus. Musique et danseurs avaient été remplacé par les membres de l'Ordre. A l'opposé des danses de salon, c'est une valse mortelle dont on entendait les premiers accords.

Des exclamations de surprises suivirent son entrée. Un nombre incalculable de bras l'entourèrent à tour de rôle, lui répétant inlassablement "bon retour", "tu nous as manqué" ... Merlin ce qu'ils avaient pu lui manquer. Sirius la serra bien trop fort, petite vengeance mesquine pour avoir posé les mains sur "son" Moony, un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Ce fut lorsque le jeune Black s'écarta qu'elle l'aperçut. Il était à la fois le même et different ... Ses cheveux étaient affreusement décoiffés, ses yeux d'un beau doré semblait briller d'une lueur plus sage, la malice était restée, l'irresponsabilité avait disparu. Son corps était plus musclé encore qu'autrefois, mais il semblait plus mince, plus grand. L'enfance avait quitté son visage, laissant des pommettes saillantes et une mâchoire plus dessinée. Il n'était plus un petit garçon, il n'était plus un adolescent. Il était devenu un homme.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle comprit que ce n'était pas uniquement son enfance qu'il avait abandonné ... Elle n'était rien. Son regard hazel ne brillait ni de colère, ni de tristesse. Seule l'indifférence l'accueillie. Il fit un léger signe de la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Dumbledore et celui qu'elle reconnue comme étant Alastor Maugrey. Qu'avait - elle espéré ? Qu'il l'aurait attendu ? Oui ... Oui c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. Elle ne pouvait que l'admettre, elle ne pouvait le nier. Pas lorsque son coeur se tordait silencieusement de douleur. Elle avait espéré avec chaque parcelle de son être, chaque parcelle de son âme qu'il serait toujours là quand elle reviendrait.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester.

Elle ne supporterait pas d'être reléguée au rang d'inconnue.

Elle aurait pu fuir. Mais ses jambes refusèrent d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, sa personne toute entière fut paralysée devant une nouvelle vision de cauchemar. Une grande brune au regard déterminé venait de faire son entrée dans son monde qu'elle avait cru ne pouvoir être plus ruiné. Hestia Jones détruisit le peu qu'il restait. Véritable bulldozer dans le chantier qu'était devenu son coeur.

Il l'aimait.

C'était indéniable.

Elle le regarda la suivre du regard. La fierté, la joie, l'amour brillaient dans son regard qui avait semblé si terne lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle se sentit suffoquer, ses larmes menaçant déjà et brouillant sa vision.

\- Sirius, parvint-elle à prononcer sa voix se brisant sur la dernière syllabe.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à ce dernier pour intervenir. Ses bras l'entourèrent pour la soulever sans aucunes délicatesses. Les rires fusèrent, le reste des personnes présentes convaincues qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu entre les deux anciens amis. Elle fut pour la première reconnaissante qu'on la porte en sac à patate, son visage enfoui dans le dos du jeune homme, sa chevelure de feu dissimulant le reste. Elle le laissa l'emporter, loin d'ici, loin de tout.

Mais la douleur ne se laissa pas abandonner si facilement et elle comprit qu'il lui faudrait vivre avec. On n'abandonne pas son coeur. Elle avait cru pouvoir le faire un an plus tôt. Elle avait tourné le dos à son amour, son seul et unique amour et elle devait désormais en payer le prix.

\- Qui est cette jeune femme ? Demanda Alastor au vieux mage.

\- Lily Evans, répondit Albus qui posa son regard sur le jeune Potter qui fixait leur nouveau plan d'attaque avec un peu trop d'intensité. Brillante mais il faudra l'entraîner.

\- Potter s'en chargera, asséna Alastor.

\- Quoi ! S'écria James en relevant brusquement la tête. Non !

\- Vous discutez les ordres Potter ? Le menaça Alastor.

\- Non mais je ne suis pas le seul ici, quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire ! Sirius peut s'en charger, argumenta James, son ton presque suppliant.

\- Ce n'était pas une demande Potter, le coupa l'auror froidement.

James donna rageusement un coup dans la table avant de s'éloigner. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui prends ? Demanda un Alastor perdu au vieux mage qui souriait visiblement amusé par la situation.

\- Un vieil ami m'a un jour dit ... On ne renonce pas à son âme sœur, ça serait comme de renoncer à soi même.


	5. Chapitre 4 et 5 - Snames and Wolfstar

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
Vous avez le droit à deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner de pas avoir publier assez souvent et aussi parce que je veux corriger l'écart créer par le prologue !  
**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Non.

Non. Non. Non !

C'était le seul qu'il avait à la bouche. Ce qu'elle faisait n'était jamais assez son goût. Ce n'était jamais assez bien. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'exigence mais plutôt d'une vengeance mesquine. Malheureusement cela ne tenait pas la route. James Potter ne voulait pas se venger. Désirer une telle chose aurait signifié qu'il ressentait quelque chose, ne serait-ce que de la colère ... hors, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Non. Concentre-toi s'il te plait, lâcha-t-il affichant cette constante indifférence qui allait finir par la rendre dingue.

Cette négation systématique qui suivait chacune de ses actions lui rappelait douloureusement le temps où elle était celle qui lui faisait subir cela. Avait-elle aussi paru si froide ? Si distante ? Elle en doutait. Elle se souvenait avoir montré des signes d'agacements, parfois de colère. Plus tard elle ne parvenait que bien difficilement à dissimuler les rougeurs que provoquaient les déclarations enflammées du garçon qui se montrait de plus en plus téméraire dans ses démarches pour la faire craquer.

Mais cette époque était belle et bien terminée. Il avait toujours réussi à la faire se sentir forte. Ses yeux n'étaient emplis que d'admiration. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait y lire que de la déception. Elle savait ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle le voyait à la facilité avec laquelle il la désarmait. Elle ne pouvait le nier lorsqu'il l'envoyait au tapis sans fournir le moindre effort. Oh bien sûr, elle parvenait parfois à contrer un sort. Mais pas une seule fois elle n'avait réussi à le toucher. Ce n'était pas suffisant. James n'envoyait que des sorts mineurs, parfois douloureux mais jamais mortels. Les mangemorts ne feraient pas preuve de la même clémence à son égard. Elle n'était plus à Poudlard. En cas d'attaque il n'y aurait pas de deuxième essai. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. L'échec ne signifiait plus la perte de quelques points pour sa maison ... l'échec signifiait la mort.

\- Non. Encore, dit-il en lui tendant sa baguette après l'avoir désarmé pour la énième fois.

Elle la prit en se relevant un peu trop brusquement peut être, titubant légèrement. C'était terriblement cliché. Elle devait ressembler à l'une de ses cruches qui font mines de ne pas tenir sur leurs jambes dans le seul but de se rattraper au garçon de leurs rêves. Elle tenta donc de ne pas le toucher ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son déséquilibre. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, mais l'impact ne se produisit pas. Il l'avait rattrapé.

C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait. La première fois que ses bras l'entouraient. Inconsciemment elle retint son souffle, son cœur se figea un instant dans sa poitrine avant d'entamer une brusque embardée en sentant la prise de son premier amour se resserrer autour de sa taille. Ce fut si rapide ... il la relâcha si vite qu'elle douta que cela se soit réellement passé. N'avait-elle pas imaginé cette courte étreinte ? Peut-être que l'utilisation du mot "encore" quelques secondes plus tôt avait ranimé les souvenirs douloureux de leur ébats d'autrefois ponctué de cette demande de ne jamais y mettre un terme. "Encore". C'était ce qu'elle aurait aimé dire avant qu'il ne s'écarte.

Si Lily s'était retournée elle aurait vu que le masque d'indifférence du jeune homme s'était fissuré. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle était bien trop occupée à dissimuler son propre trouble. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi qui briserait ce silence insupportable. Elle devait se contrôler. Il était avec Hestia désormais. Elle détestait se retrouver dans cette situation. Celle de la fille qui désirait quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas. Qui enviait quelqu'un. Elle ne ferait pas les même erreurs une seconde fois. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents gouvernés par leur hormones.

\- Encore, dit-il brisant le silence après être parvenu à calmer son cœur, se promettant de ne plus se laisser avoir.

Elle avait besoin d'une pause. Elle était épuisée mais elle n'osa pas demander un instant de répit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de suggérer une courte pause elle avait été cruellement remise à sa place. Le Maître des Ténèbres ne se repose pas. Le Maître des Ténèbres ne prend pas comme elle une année sabbatique. Il n'avait pas tort mais elle doutait qu'elle ait des chances de survivre face à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dans un tel état de fatigue.

Ce n'était pas seulement physique. Moralement il la poussait à bout.

\- James, commença-t-elle, le simple fait de prononcer son prénom la troublait au possible.

Ne rien laisser paraitre.

Ne rien laisser paraitre.

James du se répéter une dizaine de fois cette phrase avant de parvenir à décrocher le moindre mot. L'entendre dire "James" l'avait transporté un an plus tôt. De nouveau il était cet idiot. Cet imbécile convaincu de vivre la plus belle histoire d'amour du siècle. Aveuglé par ses sentiments, il avait refusé de voir l'évidence. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Lily Evans n'était pas faite pour lui et elle ne l'avait jamais été. Âme sœur ? Tu parles d'une connerie. La colère l'envahi de nouveau au souvenir du temps qu'il avait perdu à courir après la jeune femme, ce qui lui permit d'afficher de nouveau cette indifférence qu'il savait dévastatrice pour elle, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait parler.

\- Parler ? C'est pas vraiment au programme, crois moi, les mangemorts ne peuvent pas être raisonnés.

\- Je voulais dire parler de nous ... toi et moi.

James dut se faire violence pour ne pas serrer les poings. "Nous". Elle venait de dire "nous" comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de naturel. Elle avait dit cela avec une aisance à la limite de l'injure. Elle avait perdu le droit de dire "nous", le jour où elle lui avait tourné le dos pour retourner dans sa famille. Il parvint néanmoins à se contenir, poursuivant la conversation en affichant toujours une parfaite neutralité.

\- Je sais que je peux paraitre dur avec toi mais tu n'as pas le niveau, et tant que tu ne l'auras pas tu ne pourras pas être envoyée en mission. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, mais dis-toi que plus vite tu progresseras, plus vite tu seras débarrassée de ses entrainements.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais et tu le sais très bien !

Elle ne voulait pas être débarrassée. C'était un comportement à la limite du masochisme mais elle ne remercierait jamais assez Maugrey de lui avoir choisi James Potter comme entraineur. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il est fort probable qu'il ne lui aurait pas adressé un mot et l'aurait soigneusement évité. Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Fol Œil venu assister à leur entrainement et du reprendre les exercices imposés par le garçon. Puis le célèbre auror interpella le garçon et ce dernier s'éloigna la plantant là.

\- Elle n'est pas prête, entendit-elle James dire à Fol Œil.

\- J'ai besoin de toi ailleurs, le coupa l'auror. Elle apprendra comme vous tous. Sur le tas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas juste l'envoyer se battre ! Elle va se faire tuer ! Protesta le jeune homme oubliant l'indifférence et la neutralité à l'idée que la vie de la jeune fille soit mise en danger.

\- Une fois de plus tu discutes mes ordres Potter. Ce n'était pas une question. Elle ira avec toi puisque tu sembles si soucieux. Tu la protégeras.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir une incompétente dans mes pattes. C'est moi qui vais me faire tuer si je dois la surveiller aussi !

\- Peter ne te dérange pourtant pas. Il est loin d'avoir le niveau requis et ne l'auras probablement jamais. Evans était brillante, elle manque de pratique c'est tout.

Le ton de l'auror n'admettait aucune contradictions et James accepta le parchemin contenant l'ordre de mission abandonnant l'idée de le faire changer d'avis. Pour la première fois, il souhaita que la mission ne soit pas trop périlleuse. Ses espoirs furent rapidement réduits à néant.

"Infiltrer le repaire des vampires dans le but de connaître leur position concernant le conflit"

Il survola rapidement du regard le parchemin qui indiquait les lieux mais aussi les informations déjà récoltées, incapable de retenir quoi que ce soit, son esprit ne lui fournissant que des images de la jolie rousse au milieu d'un repaire de vampires. Et si elle mourrait ? Ou pire ... si elle se faisait mordre ?

Pour les humains, la morsure d'un vampire constituait une promotion importante. Tout du moins s'ils y survivaient. Ils devenaient plus rapides, plus forts. Leur durée de vie s'allongeait sensiblement. Mais pour un sorcier, cela signifiait perdre sa magie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua ni le départ de Maugrey, ni le fait que la jeune femme s'était approchée curieuse de savoir les aboutissements de l'échange enflammé des deux hommes.

\- James ?

Un frisson le parcouru de nouveau en l'entendant dire son prénom. C'était la fois de trop. Il sentit son sang bouillonner et il posa sur elle un regard noir de haine. Il la vit reculer d'un pas. Il avait essayé l'indifférence, et cela ne fonctionnait pas de toute évidence. En tolérant sa présence, il lui permettait de franchir plus facilement ses protections qu'il avait mis tant de temps à ériger au cours de l'année passée. Il avait voulu rester correct pour Sirius et Remus. Ils le lui avaient demandé mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était incapable de dissimuler ses émotions de cette manière.

Sirius y était habitué, il avait développé ça petit, bridé par sa famille qui voyait toutes formes de sentiments comme le reflet d'un manque de savoir vivre et une exposition volontaire de faiblesses. Faiblesses que les membres de la famille Black n'auraient pas hésité à exploiter.

Remus lui aussi était habitué à dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait dû le faire pour ne pas montrer à ses parents qu'il était malheureux, qu'il souffrait, il voulait les préserver, ne pas accroitre d'avantage la culpabilité qui les rongeait déjà.

Mais James n'avait jamais eu à dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Sa mère l'appelait son "livre ouvert". Le manoir avait toujours raisonné de ses colères, ses joies et ses tristesses. Aujourd'hui il s'agissait de haine. Une haine qu'il n'avait que trop refoulée.

\- C'est Potter pour toi Evans, répliqua-t-il hargneusement. Ton entrainement est terminé. Tu pars en mission. Demain. Le départ est prévu à dix-neuf heures.

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! Le supplia-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je t'avais dit de ne plus apparaitre devant moi.

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, ni même partir, je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Oh si tu l'avais !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Hurla-t-elle, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

\- Pourquoi je ne comprendrais pas ? Parce que je n'ai pas de famille ? Parce que je n'ai plus personne pour qui m'inquiéter ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que ... commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

\- Si. C'est tout à fait ce que tu voulais dire. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Ce que tu dis, ce que tu penses, ce que tu veux. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- James ... tenta-t-elle une fois de plus adoptant un ton plus doux dans l'espoir de le calmer.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Potter ...

\- Non. Même Potter. Je ne le supporte pas, dit-il d'une voix que la colère avait abandonné.

Et sans un mot de plus il tourna les talons la plantant là. Refusant de lui pardonner, refusant de l'écouter. Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle, comme il avait dû la voir s'éloigner un an plus tôt. Impuissante et le cœur brisé. C'était si douloureux, presque insupportable mais elle ne pouvait se laisser abattre. Elle avait déjà baissé les bras une fois, elle ne ferait pas la même erreur une seconde fois. Elle se montrerait forte. Elle ne décevrait plus qui que ce soit. Elle avait eu une seconde chance et ne comptait pas la laisser passer.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le réveil fut rude. Son corps lui rappela douloureusement son entrainement musclé de la veille. Chaque muscle la tiraillait. Elle donnerait tout pour un massage mais elle dû se contenter d'un sort atténuant les courbatures. Le départ était prévu pour dix-neuf heures, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de se préparer. Elle se demandait quel genre de mission nécessitait d'être effectuée de nuit. La plupart du temps les départs se faisaient à l'aube mais cette fois le crépuscule semblait avoir été préféré. Comme toujours, elle se prépara bien trop tôt. Elle aurait pu se rendre au manoir mais elle préférait éviter de mettre en colère Celui-Dont-Elle-N'avait-Plus-Le-Droit-De-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Elle décida donc de rester dans son appartement. Non pas qu'elle ait le choix. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être seule. Elle l'avait rarement été. Sa sœur et elle étaient inséparables et quand ce lien fut brisé, Severus prit la relève, ne la quittant pas d'une semelle. La perte de ce dernier fut compensé par la présence exubérante des maraudeurs. Vivre dans un dortoir commun raisonnant de commérages et de gloussements n'avait pas aidé à la familiariser avec la solitude. Une fois préfète en chef, ce fut son lit qu'elle partagea ... et rien ne pouvait se substituer à cela. Il n'était pas remplaçable.

Lorsque des coups furent portés à sa porte, elle se précipita avec une impatience presque désespérée, prête à accueillir comme il se doit la personne qui avait eu l'excellente idée de venir rompre sa monotonie solitaire. Elle sauta au cou de Sirius qui, bien que surpris par ce brusque excès d'enthousiasme, lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je vois que James t'a mené la vie dure, fit-il remarquer son ton amusé dissimulant une véritable inquiétude.

\- Je le mérite un peu ... Répondit-elle sans le relâcher.

\- Bien sûr que non. Personne ne mérite les mauvais traitements de James ... à part Servilus.

\- Sirius ! Vous n'aviez aucune raison de vous comporter ainsi avec lui ! Il ne vous avait rien fait !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il était détestable !

\- Parce que vous l'étiez ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- C'est son problème s'il a décidé de choisir James comme ennemi !

\- Tu parles comme s'il s'agissait d'un duel entre deux gentlemen d'une autre époque !

\- C'était le cas ! Un duel pour l'honneur et le cœur d'une femme ! Lâcha-t-il en adoptant un ton grandiloquent et dramatique.

\- Severus et moi étions amis, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Rien de plus.

\- Tu penses que James était le plus cruel avec Servilus mais tu sais quoi ... je pense que tu es celle qui l'a le plus été. Si j'avais été amoureux de mon meilleur ami et que celui-ci ne le remarquait pas, je serais blessé. Tu es censée être celle qui le connait le plus et pourtant tu n'as rien vu.

\- Ou peut-être que vous vous faites des idées et que je suis celle qui a raison parce que c'est mon meilleur ami et je le connais. Il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Et Moony n'a jamais remarqué que tu étais amoureux de lui ! Encore aujourd'hui il pense être un simple substitut pour Marley.

Un silence s'installa après cette déclaration. Sirius pour la première fois n'avait rien à répliquer mais Lily n'y trouva aucune satisfaction. Le doute et la douleur qu'elle vit apparaitre dans le regard d'un beau gris du jeune Black lui fit regretter ses paroles.

\- Je suis désolé Sirius, ce que je voulais dire c'est que ...

\- Non, l'interrompit-il. Tu as raison. Mais ça ne change rien tu sais. Ton comportement est d'autant plus cruel car tu choisis de ne pas voir. C'est volontaire.

\- Je ... non ...

\- Lily, dit-il avec une douceur qui lui était peu commune, je comprends ... C'est normal de ne pas vouloir briser une amitié pour un sentiment aussi éphémère que l'amour mais tu as déjà perdu cette amitié alors fait preuve d'un peu de courage, par respect pour ce que vous aviez. Severus Snape était fou de toi, il était amoureux de toi.

Une part d'elle savait qu'il avait raison mais une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que parler d'amour était exagéré. Severus l'aimait certes mais il n'avait jamais dit ou fait la moindre chose qui confirme cela. Aucun signe d'une quelconque attirance mais peut-être avait-elle refusé de les voir. Comment savoir que cette tendresse avec laquelle il la regardait était celle d'un garçon amoureux ? Comment différencier un câlin amical d'une étreinte qui n'avait pour but que de la toucher ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tout simplement dit ? Comment avait-t-il été capable de vivre avec un secret pareil ?

Elle préférait de loin la théorie de Marlène qui affirmait que Severus était fou de James. Sa meilleure amie avait monté toute une histoire à ce sujet. La haine que ressentait Severus à l'égard de James n'était là que pour dissimuler un désir violent et inassouvi. La serpentard était même allé jusqu'à affirmer qu'elle était la rivale du taciturne garçon et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait traité de sang de bourbe. Il suivait les garçons partout, s'intéressait à tous ce qu'ils faisaient. Severus était obsédé par le jeune Capitaine.

L'incident dans le tunnel du Saule Cogneur n'avait fait qu'aggraver la conviction de son amie en l'existence de ce qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler "Snames". Severus avait été envoyé par Sirius dans le tunnel menant à la Cabane Hurlante où Remus s'apprêtait à subir sa douloureuse transformation mensuelle. Il avait voulu lui faire peur, il n'avait pas réfléchi. C'était typique de l'héritier Black mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Severus. Ce dernier était plus réfléchi. Il avait des doutes concernant la lycanthropie du jeune Lupin. Pourquoi y être allé alors ? A cette question, Marlène avait la réponse. Severus était tombé sur Sirius. Sirius seul sans James. Il lui avait demandé où était le "reste de la bande". Sirius avait répondu que James et Peter étaient avec Remus. Il ne faisait aucun doute, d'après elle, que Severus terrifié à l'idée que son amant secret ait décidé de rester avec son ami, se fichant du danger, dans son inconscience typique et qui n'était plus à prouver, s'était précipité dans le tunnel, convaincu que celui qu'il aimait était en danger.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Marlène avait toujours des théories délirantes pour tout. C'était l'une des choses qui lui manquait le plus. Elle se demandait ce qu'aurait dit la jeune femme devant l'accomplissement de l'une de ses théories les plus célèbres : Wolfstar. La rumeur s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre à Poudlard. Remus le loup solitaire et Sirius Black l'étoile la plus brillante du firmament. A l'époque, personne ne savait à quel point l'appellation de "loup" convenait à Remus. La plupart des groupies des maraudeurs préféraient imaginer leurs idoles ensemble plutôt qu'avec l'une d'entre elle. C'est ainsi que des histoires plus folles les unes que les autres avaient commencé à circuler. La plupart prenaient place dans les dortoirs, Sirius se glissait systématiquement dans le lit de Remus, cédant à un trop grand désir et Remus, amoureux transi, incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit au ténébreux sang pur, se laissait aller aux pratiques les plus folles. La vérité n'était finalement pas si éloignée de la fiction même si les deux garçons étaient assez secrets à ce sujet.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en le poussant vers le canapé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le voir rester.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mais pas de chocolat chaud ! Lâcha-t-il feignant le désespoir à la perfection.

\- Remus doit te rendre fou. Il est toujours aussi passionné de chocolat ? Répondit-elle en préparant du thé.

\- Ce n'est pas une passion c'est une maladie ! La corrigea-t-il. Il est convaincu que le chocolat est nocif pour son "petit problème de fourrure". C'est ridicule ! J'en consomme aussi et Padfoot va parfaitement bien !

\- Il essaye de s'empoisonner ?

\- Je déteste le voir faire ça !

\- Vous vivez ensemble ?

Sirius la regarda amusé. Elle n'avait pas été très subtile quant à son approche pour lui soutirer des informations. Sa curiosité l'emportait toujours sur son tact.

\- Moony te répondrait que non. Cet idiot refuse de s'installer avec moi sous prétexte qu'il ne peut pas participer pour le loyer. Je n'ai pas non plus gagné cet argent ! C'est un héritage ! Je n'ai pas travaillé pour l'obtenir. Du coup il dort chez moi six jours sur sept parce que passer la semaine signifierait qu'il vit avec moi. Merlin seul sait où il disparait le septième jour !

Lily n'eut pas besoin d'insister plus. Sirius s'emportait tout seul, se plaignant et lui révélant à peu près tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant. Elle était heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés.

\- Quand on a un tiroir à chaussettes chez quelqu'un c'est qu'on vit chez elle, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Il pense sans cesse que je l'aide parce que j'ai pitié de sa situation ! Comme si j'étais capable de faire preuve d'empathie. Je veux juste coucher avec lui sept jours sur sept !

\- Dis-le-lui !

\- Il ne me croit jamais ! Il ne me croit jamais ... répéta-t-il avec moins d'entrain. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure mais ça ne date pas de la mort de Marley. Il ne m'a jamais cru. À Poudlard, il pensait que je venais le voir quand je n'avais personne d'autre sous la main.

\- Mais ce n'était pas le cas n'est-ce pas ...

\- Bien sûr que ça ne l'était pas ! Moony est spécial ! S'écria-t-il. C'est de pire en pire, je le perds de plus en plus.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne le perdras jamais.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Il pense à des choses qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé auparavant. Comme le fait qu'on ne peut pas avoir d'enfants.

\- L'adoption ...

\- Je lui ai dit mais il ne veut rien entendre ! La coupa-t-il. Lily il pense être un monstre. Il ne voit presque plus ses parents parce qu'il est convaincu qu'ils seront plus heureux s'ils n'ont plus à subir sa condition. Il ne veut pas de son ancienne famille, et encore moins d'une nouvelle. Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il avant qu'il ne commence à penser qu'il est un poids pour nous ? Pour moi ... Combien de temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nos vies, convaincu d'être dangereux pour nous ?

Lily n'avait pas de réponse. Elle savait que les inquiétudes du garçon étaient fondées.

\- J'en viens même à souhaiter que cette guerre ne prenne jamais fin parce que le jour où tout sera fini, qu'il n'aura plus de raison de se battre ... il disparaitra.

\- Il t'aime, il ne t'abandonnera pas.

\- Tu aimais James ... pourtant tu es partie.

\- Je suis revenue. Je serais revenue un jour ou l'autre.

\- Et si je ne parviens pas à lui pardonner son départ ? Si ... s'il nous arrivait la même chose qu'à toi et James.

\- Il se battra pour toi.

\- C'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda-t-il sans la lâcher du regard. Tu vas te battre pour James ?

Il l'avait piégé. C'est Sirius après tout. Il l'avait emmené là où il le voulait sans même qu'elle le ressente. Petit manipulateur qu'il était. Elle avait deux possibilités. Dire qu'elle ne se battrait pas ce qui équivaudrait à renier tout ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer et reviendrait à affirmer que Remus ne se battrait pas pour lui. Ou alors elle pouvait répondre par l'affirmative ...

\- Sirius ... commença-t-elle.

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Il est avec Hestia ...

\- Alors il y a des conditions. Aucune certitude.

\- Sirius ...

\- Je serais plus qu'avec une seule fille si Moony m'abandonnait.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Toi et Moony vous vous ressemblez beaucoup trop. Lui aussi il est convaincu que je pourrais être heureux sans lui. Hestia le rend heureux mais elle ne le rendra jamais aussi heureux que toi.

\- Et je l'ai rendu plus malheureux que n'importe qui.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! S'emporta-t-il. C'est comme si tu te contentais de manger de la nourriture en boîte après avoir gouté à de la gastronomie !

\- Il ne veut plus de gastronomie ! Il veut de la nourriture en boite ! Bon sang je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies fait traiter Hestia de nourriture en boite ! Ajouta-t-elle, s'en voulant de s'être laissé emporter.

\- Te battras-tu ?

\- Non parce qu'il ne veut pas que je me batte pour lui.

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu'il se batte pour toi quand on était à Poudlard. Est-ce que tu regrettes qu'il l'ai fait ?

\- Non bien sûr que non ...

\- Alors bats-toi ! Rappelle-lui ce que c'est que la gastronomie ! Redeviens la Lily Evans pour laquelle il voulait se battre !

\- Et si j'échoue ?

\- Tu ne pas échouer parce que tu ne peux pas te contenter de nourriture en boîte.

Il savait. Pour Richard.

\- Dis-moi au moins que tu essayeras Lily ...

\- J'essayerais, céda-t-elle.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Ex

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos messages !  
Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde ! Si je vous ai oublié : pardon pardon ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 6**

La présence de Sirius la rassurait. Elle se sentait capable de faire face à l'impétueux capitaine. Partir en mission avec lui était une véritable opportunité d'arranger les choses mais s'ils avaient été seul, cela se serait transformé en catastrophe. James avait admis faire des efforts parce que Remus et Sirius le lui avait demandé. Il était donc fort probable qu'il soit "cordiale" si les deux maraudeurs les accompagnaient. Malheureusement, sa joie fût de courte durée. Une autre personne avait décidée de se joindre à eux. Hestia. Lily s'en voulu d'être si méchante même si elle ne l'était qu'en pensées. Après tout, on n'était pas "volontaire" mais "assigné" par Maugrey à une mission. Ce n'était donc pas un choix de la jeune fille de les accompagner même s'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle fût plus que rassurée d'être du voyage. Aucune fille avec un temps soi peu de jugeote ne laisserait son petit ami partir avec son ex.

"Ex" ... ce mot lui était si peu familier. Elle ne s'était jamais senti en couple avec Diggory et ne s'était par conséquent jamais définie comme son ex. Pour ce qui était de Richard, c'était similaire. Son incapacité à se considérer comme un couple avec qui que ce soit d'autre que James Potter était le reflet d'un déni absolu. Etre avec quelqu'un puis ne plus l'être faisait de vous une ex. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela. Mais elle était incapable de réfléchir ainsi. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'est jamais vraiment "avec" la personne. Son coeur ne l'était pas. Son âme ne l'était pas. Etait - ce pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait envisager un échec pour ce qui concernait sa relation avec James ? Etait - ce la peur de devoir adopter ces simulacre de relations ? Elle n'était elle-même qu'avec lui, elle n'était entière qu'avec lui.

Sirius les fit transplaner au manoir et elle s'agrippa à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce dernier la laissa faire ressentant de toute évidence son anxiété. Il n'avait jamais été très tactile quand il s'agissait d'elle. Pourtant Merlin seul sait à quel point le garçon pouvait se montrer envahissant. Remus en faisait quotidiennement les frais. L'évolution du jeune sang pur avait été fulgurante. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il semblait posséder la bulle intime la plus développée de l'histoire. Pouvait - on vraiment parler de bulle lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une véritable forteresse érigée par une enfance sans la moindre marque d'affection.

Il avait ensuite rencontré James, véritable bulldozer ambulant. Le jeune garçon avait tout détruit à coup de claques amicales dans le dos et d'étreintes joyeuses de victoire. Après avoir adopté les convictions de son meilleur ami, il avait aussi adopté son comportement. Mais pour Sirius il s'agissait d'un besoin réel de toucher l'autre, de se sentir aimé. James était juste habitué, Sirius essayait de combler un manque. C'est probablement pour cette raison que l'héritier des Black étaient allé au-delà de son petit groupe d'amis. Beaucoup le pensait "précoce" en matière de rapport avec la gente féminine mais la raison en était tout autre. Ce n'était pas le "sexe" qu'il recherchait, il recherchait l'affection ... même s'il ne niait pas apprécier et même adorer ce petit "bonus".

Et il y avait eu Moony. Moony qui était comme lui. Peu habitué aux marques d'affection si ce n'est de la part de ses parents. Marques qui s'étaient peu à peu espacé à mesure que les cicatrices apparaissaient sur son corps. Ce n'était pas du dégout de leur part, il s'agissait plus d'une peur de lui faire mal. La brusquerie de James n'avait pas aidé. Son corps souvent endolori supportait difficilement les tapes dans le dos et autre coups de son impétueux meilleur ami. James avait fini par se rendre compte que Moony n'était pas comme Sirius. Les sourires heureux de celui - ci étaient l'opposé des grimaces de douleur du louveteau. Alors il avait cessé ses assauts répétés.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas abandonné. Moony avait besoin de tendresse comme tous le monde. Il y avait le droit et il avait décidé que c'était son devoir de la lui procurer. La douceur s'était substituée à la virilité. La violence avait du disparaitre au profit d'étreinte plus prudente, de caresses et parfois même de baisers.

Chaque jours, Sirius entourait doucement Remus de ses bras en se réveillant le matin, ses bras enlaçant la taille du craintif gryffondor. Il ne le relâchait qu'une fois que celui - ci après un temps d'hésitation de plus en plus court, lui ait rendu cette étreinte, entourant timidement son coup de ses bras. James voyait alors s'étirer sur les lèvres de leur timide ami, un sourire heureux. Il avait laissé Sirius faire, ne faisant pas le moindre commentaire quand les baisers sur la joue, sur le nez, sur le front, puis dans le cou avaient fait leur apparition. Si Moony avait besoin de ça, alors au diable la pseudo virilité.

Et puis Sirius en avait tout autant besoin. Moony dans son infini douceur le lui rendait bien. Il ne repoussait jamais le désir incessant de contact du capricieux sang pur. Il le touchait sans cesse, caressant ses cheveux, le laissant dormir avec lui. Lily ne se souvenait pas d'un seul instant ou les deux garçons ne se touchaient pas.

Sirius l'entraina vers Remus qui était assis dans le confortable petit salon du manoir Potter. Elle le relâcha en souriant, le regardant se blottir dans les bras de son amant. Leur bonheur était évident et cela lui rappelait douloureusement ce qu'elle avait perdu.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, tu vas assurer ! Assura un Remus qui de toute évidence avait perçu son inquiétude et semblait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une appréhension à l'idée de partir en mission.

\- Je pense qu'elle s'inquiète plutôt pour "celui-qui-ne-se-coiffe-jamais" ... fit remarquer Sirius en glissant une main sous le t-shirt du jeune loup, ce qui lui valu une tape de réprimande qui ne sembla pas l'arrêter le moins du monde.

\- Sirius arrête ça, soupira Remus en tentant de tirer sur le poignet de l'insupportable sang pur.

\- Je l'encourage ! Protesta Sirius feignant de ne pas comprendre que son meilleur ami parlait de ses assauts répétés.

\- Je parlais du fait que ta main glisse dans mon pantalon ! S'agaça le garçon avant de fixer son amant qui affichait un grand sourire. Tu voulais juste que je décrive ce que tu fais !

\- J'aime bien t'entendre dire ce que tu veux que je fasse.

\- Tu ne me laisse même pas avoir envie de quoi que ce soit ! Tu le fais avant même que j'y pense ! S'emporta Remus, dissimulant sa gène derrière une fausse colère, ses joues virant au rouge le trahissant.

\- T'entends ça Lily - jolie ? Je réponds à toutes ses attentes, se vanta fièrement l'ancien gryffondor, caressant les rougeurs du louveteau en souriant satisfait.

\- Je pense qu'il voulait parler de viol, répliqua Lily en se laissant tomber à côté d'eux.

Peter transplana devant les grilles du manoir et les rejoignit rapidement. Il fallait qu'il parle à Maugrey. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas faire partie de cette mission. Le Maître des Ténèbres lui avait confié une tâche importante. Celle de faire capoter les négociations avec les vampires. Comment pouvait - il le faire s'il était assigné à résidence. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être écarté. Ils fonctionnaient en quatuor.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne viens pas avec vous ? Demanda Peter feignant à la perfection une déception sincère.

\- Tu imagines ? Un loup garou s'introduisant dans le repère des vampires ? La seule chose qu'on risque de provoquer c'est une guerre. Et puis c'est bientôt la pleine lune, lui fit remarquer Sirius. Quelqu'un doit rester avec Moony.

\- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas toi ? Insista le petit rat.

\- Parce que N'a Qu'un Oeil a dit non, répliqua Sirius visiblement ennuyé.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, soupira Remus.

\- J'arrêterai de l'appeler comme ça quand il arrêtera de m'appeler "Black" !

\- Est-ce que je ne peux pas venir quand même ? Lâcha anxieusement Peter, tentant de faire en sorte que la conversation ne dévie pas.

\- Quatre personnes sont déjà assigné à cette mission Wormy. Tu participeras à la suivante, le rassura Remus.

\- Mais ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Maugrey accompagné de James et Hestia firent leur entrée dans le petit salon.

\- Pettigrow qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Lui demanda le chef des Aurors menaçant.

\- Rien je ... au revoir ! Couina le rat abandonnant son idée et filant aussi loin que possible de l'agressif mage.

\- Pas si vite Pettigrow. Vous remplacez Black pour cette fois.

Sirius poussa un cri de joie, ne remarquant même pas l'emploi de son nom de famille. Remus fronça les sourcils sans commenter l'annonce, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur James qui semblait tout aussi contrarié. Il était comme une rivière qui menaçait de sortir de son lit. Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Le chef des maraudeurs était en colère. Une colère indignée.

Sirius l'entraina hors de la pièce. Les membres ne participant pas à la mission n'avaient pas le droit d'entendre les détails de celle - ci. Cela évitait les fuites en cas de capture par le camps ennemi. Moins on en savait moins on avait à révéler.

\- Il nous soupçonne, lâcha Remus. Il pense que l'un de nous est la taupe.

\- Je suis bien trop beau pour être une taupe, protesta Sirius en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- Sirius c'est sérieux ! Concentre toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, asséna Sirius en abandonnant son reflet pour lui faire face. Je viens de la famille qui a produit le plus de mangemorts de l'histoire ! Une famille qui baigne tellement dans la magie noir qu'elle porte son nom ! Bien sûr qu'il me soupçonne d'être le ouistiti !

\- Taupe, le corrigea Remus.

\- Je préféré être un ouistiti ! C'est plus mignon !

\- Il me soupçonne parce que je suis un loup garou.

\- Je pense qu'il te soupçonne parce que tu te fais sauter par le garçon issus de la famille de détraqués.

Sirius s'approcha de lui, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'au mur. Les yeux du sang pur brillaient d'une lueur sombre qui ne laissait aucun doutes sur ses intentions peu chastes.

\- Et si j'étais le ouistiti ? Demanda Sirius. Si je vous trahissais.

\- Tu ne ferais jamais ça ! Protesta Remus sans hésiter.

\- Toi non plus, répliqua Sirius avec la même assurance. Peu importe que tu sois un loup garou et que tu te fasse sauter par un Black.

\- Tu es Sirius juste ... Sirius.

\- Et toi tu es Moony. Juste Moony.

Lily se retrouva brusquement dépouillée de ses deux alliés. Peter était un garçon adorable, attachant mais il était également complètement aveugle pour tout ce qui concernait les rapports humains. Et la plupart du temps, après que quelqu'un ait prit la peine de lui expliquer la situation, il adoptait pile poil l'attitude inadéquate qui ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Maugrey l'avait préféré à Sirius qui aurait été un élément plus qu'appréciable dans cette mission diplomatique qui impliquait de posséder du tact et de la délicatesse. En posant son regard sur Hestia Jones, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être que l'atout charme de leur groupe était la jeune femme.

Tu viens Lily ? Lui demanda cette dernière en lui tendant la main affichant un sourire poli.

Lily prit la main de sa rivale tandis que celle - ci glissait la sienne dans celle de son seul "ex" : James Potter.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Vampires

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR askip.  
BONNE LECTURE ! **

**CHAPITRE 7**

Elle était ... "sympa".

C'était peut-être ça le pire. Le fait qu'Hestia Jones soit une fille "sympa". Le genre qu'on ne peut pas détester. Quoi que si. Elle la détestait mais ce n'était pas possible de le justifier par une autre raison que par "elle sort avec le garçon dont je suis amoureuse". C'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lui trouver le moindre point négatif en dehors de ça. Il serait plus aisé de haïr Hestia si elle avait pu se dire que peu importe les circonstances elles ne se seraient pas entendues. Mais Lily savait au fond qu'il ne s'agissait que de jalousie maladive.

Les voir rire ensemble, se tenir la main, parfois s'embrasser ou même tout simplement se regarder. Les voir faire toutes ces choses auxquelles elle avait eu le droit autrefois, c'était ça le plus difficile. Cette complicité, cette tendresse ... cet amour. Elle voulait que tout cela soit de nouveau à elle. Elle le désirait si fort, elle le désirait à s'en faire mal.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Ce qui comptait pour le moment était la mission. Le repère des vampires n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait cru -à tort- qu'il s'agirait d'un vieux château à l'image de celui du célèbre Comte Dracula. Le joli cottage au bord du lac n'avait rien de lugubre. Moderne, élégant et chaleureux étaient les adjectifs qui le désignaient le mieux. Leurs hôtes en revanche l'étaient beaucoup moins. Leur méfiance était évidente et les négociations n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir. Ce qui frappa Lily fut que l'hostilité n'émanait pas uniquement des vampires mais aussi de ses coéquipiers. James, Hestia et Peter étaient tendus et sur leur garde. Elle était la seule qui n'affichait pas une animosité évidente à l'égard des vampires. James avait qualifié cela de "totale inconscience". Elle ne comprenait pas cette intolérance. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle se redressa en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était trois heures du matin. Ils allaient vite devoir se faire aux horaires dans le cottage. À leur arrivé, les vampires s'apprêtaient à sortir dîner ou prendre leur petit déjeuner. James s'était montré d'une impolitesse monstrueuse, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas "autorisés à planter leurs petites canines dans quoi que ce soit d'autre que des animaux". La réponse de la "reine" des vampires leur avait à tous fait froid dans le dos.

\- Nul besoin de nous le rappeler et puis ... j'ai une préférence pour les cerfs.

En ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouva face à une jeune femme qu'elle avait vu aux côtés de la reine quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Bonsoir.

\- N'est-ce pas le matin pour vous les diurnes ? Demanda la vampire.

\- Diurnes ? C'est comme ça que vous nous appelez ? La questionna Lily oubliant de répondre ce qui tira un sourire à la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Vous nous appelez vampires.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ... entre vous je veux dire ? Les nocturnes ? Demanda encore Lily maladroitement, se demandant si elle allait trop loin.

\- Le terme Lamie est moins insultant que vampire, répondit la jeune femme qui semblait toujours amusé par ses questions. Mais tu peux m'appeler Alana.

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les vampires -les lamies- différentes de ce à quoi on l'avait préparé à Poudlard ou même durant les dernières semaines. Ils étaient décrits comme d'une susceptibilité rare.

\- Katia voudrait s'entretenir avec toi, si tu es d'accord ?

\- Votre reine ? S'enquit Lily surprise.

\- Reine ? Pouffa doucement Alana. Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend dans vos écoles de magie sérieusement.

\- Elle n'est pas votre reine ?

\- Tu as vu une couronne sur sa tête ? Ou l'un d'entre nous s'incliner devant elle ? Elle n'est pas plus reine que toi. Elle est juste très très très vieille.

\- Elle fait plutôt jeune, plaisanta Lily oubliant sa gêne.

\- Avantage d'immortelle ! Répondit Alana tout aussi à l'aise.

\- Vous n'êtes pas comme je l'avais imaginé.

\- Toi non plus. Tu n'es pas comme les autres diurnes.

\- Appelle moi Lily.

\- Suis moi Lily ! Lui ordonna Alana avec un entrain bien éloigné de la prétendue froideur des créatures décrite dans ses manuels.

Le cottage était bruyant. Il était trois heures du matin et seule la lueur de la lune rappelait à Lily qu'elle n'était pas au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Ils n'étaient pas si pâles que ça. Ils n'étaient pas aussi beau qu'on le prétendait, et quand Alana lui prit la main, elle n'était pas froide. Etaient-ils vraiment chez des vampires ? Katia était installé dehors dans l'herbe et l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Lily c'est ça ? Ça ne te dérange pas si on reste ici ? Je suis enfermée toutes la journée alors quand vient la nuit j'aime rester dehors.

\- Pas du tout ça me va ! Répondit Lily en s'installant à côté de la reine ... à côté de Katia.

\- Je vois qu'Alana n'a pas su tenir sa langue, lâcha la jeune -très très très vieille- femme amusé. J'aimais l'idée d'être considérée comme une reine.

\- Pardon Kat ! Lâcha Alana pas le moins du monde désolé.

\- Tu as faim Lily ? Alana peut aller t'acheter quelque chose à grignoter si tu veux.

\- À cette heure-ci ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Lily.

\- Dieu bénisse McDonald et ses horaires ! S'exclama Katia.

\- Vous pouvez dire "dieu" ? Demanda Lily fascinée, en oubliant ses bonnes manières. Et vous mangez à Mcdo ?

\- Tout le monde mange à Mcdo ! Et avant que tu ne le demande, j'aime bien l'ail même si comme toi je l'évite si j'ai un rendez-vous galant.

\- Les pieux en bois ? L'eau bénite ?

\- C'est douloureux de se faire planter un pieux en bois dans le cœur. Pour tout le monde. Mais je suis immortelle alors ça ne me tuera pas. Et pour l'eau ... bénite ou pas, l'effet sera le même, je serais mouillée et probablement vexée qu'on m'ait lancé ça à la figure.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? S'enquit Lily fascinée.

\- Le sang. On a vraiment besoin de sang. Notre cœur ne bat plus, tout est figé en nous. C'est pour ça que j'aurais éternellement trente-deux ans. J'ai besoin de sang pour "respirer". Sinon je me dessécherai. Je ne serais pas morte. Juste asphyxiée encore et encore.

\- C'est horrible ...

\- C'est comme si tu devais te faire transfuser une fois par jour pour que l'oxygène circule dans tes veines, ce n'est pas si terrible.

\- Le sang des animaux ... vous suffit-il ? Demanda Lily.

\- Oui mais ... c'est comme si tu devais manger de la pâtée pour chat. Ce n'est pas fait pour toi mais si tu n'as rien d'autre ça apaisera ta faim. Le problème c'est ...

\- C'est qu'il n'y a pas rien d'autre.

\- Oui et parfois la tentation est trop forte. Tu imagines entrer dans une pièce remplie de pâtisseries et devoir te contenter de croquettes pour chien ?

\- Je suis un éclair au chocolat pour vous alors ? Demanda Lily à la fois terrifiée et amusée.

\- Je dirais plutôt une tarte aux fraises. J'aimais les fraises autrefois.

Le regard de Katia se perdit dans les étoiles.

\- Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lily. Vous lisez dans nos pensées.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours agréable. Les tiennes ne me déplaisent pas autant que celles de ton partenaire.

\- Partenaire ? S'enquit Lily

\- James Potter.

\- Il n'est pas mon ...

\- Oh que si il l'est, l'interrompit Katia.

\- C'est votre super instinct de lamie qui vous le dit ? Demanda Lily toujours aussi intriguée. Vous avez lu quelque chose dans ses pensées ?

\- La seule chose à laquelle il pensait en ma présence était à quelle point mon apparence était trompeuse, que j'étais un monstre qui n'avait qu'une idée, le vider de son sang ou pire, le priver de sa si précieuse magie en le transformant en l'un des nôtres.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne soit pas désolée. Tu n'as rien fait.

\- Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

Lily ne comprenait pas les réserves de James à l'égard de leur hôte. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'intolérant. Bien au contraire ! L'un de ses meilleurs amis venait d'une famille de mangemort, et l'autre était un loup garou. Il se battait pour les nés moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés.

\- Il est plus intéressant qu'il n'y parait, ajouta Katia qui avait de toute évidence jeté un coup d'œil à son monologue intérieur.

\- Il l'est ... laissez-lui une chance.

\- De me convaincre de me battre pour vous ? Ironisa la matriarche du clan vampire.

\- Pas pour nous ! Avec nous ! Pour vous !

\- Votre mage noir ne semble pas s'intéresser à nous. Il nous a fait moins de mal que votre Ministère et ses décrets de restrictions.

\- Je suis désolée mais ici on ne parle plus de territoires confisqués ou d'interdiction de vous nourrir, je vous parle d'un taré qui veut réduire à l'esclavage tous ceux qui ne sont pas "pur". Où pensez-vous que cela vous place dans la hiérarchie établie par son esprit élitiste de détraqué ? Des hybrides sans magie.

Lily se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas allée trop loin. Si elle ne venait pas en une seconde de gâcher toutes leurs chances de rallier les lamies à leur cause. Elle venait de les qualifier d'hybrides sans magie. Elle ne les considérait pas du tout comme cela. Elle appréciait sincèrement Katia.

\- Il ne me convaincra pas.

\- Mais Katia ... protesta Lily.

\- Il ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

\- Je vous en prie ... Tenta-t-elle presque désespérément.

\- Parce que tu l'as déjà fait. Tu as réussi. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Vraiment ? Vraiment ! S'exclama Lily, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou.

Katia après une légère hésitation lui rendit son étreinte en riant. Mais ce moment de paix fut de courte durée, interrompu par la voix furieuse de James Potter.

\- Ne la touche pas ! Cria-t-il la baguette pointée vers Katia qui s'écarta.

\- James qu'est-ce que tu fais, elle n'est pas ... commença Lily avant d'être interrompue.

\- Eloigne toi ! Ordonna-t-il sans quitter des yeux celle qu'il considérait comme une dangereuse créature suceuse de sang.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, s'agaça Lily, c'est moi qui me suis jeté à son cou, pas elle !

\- Elle a utilisé son charme sur toi ! Ne la laisse pas te manipuler !

\- Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent dans vos écoles de magie, lâcha Katia en passant une main dans ses cheveux visiblement ennuyée par l'échange.

\- Vous pouvez faire ça ? Demanda Lily, se laissant de nouveau emporter par sa curiosité et oubliant complètement la situation.

\- Et bien en fait, lorsque mes crocs se plantent dans ton cou, je libère ce qu'on appelle l'hormone de l'amour : l'ocytocine, expliqua Katia sans se soucier du jeune homme. Mais je ne peux pas le faire à distance.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda James vexé par leur manque d'attention.

\- Un petit peu. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, lui répondit Lily. Les cercueils ?

\- Mythe. Je n'ai pas vaincu la mort pour la revivre tous les jours, répondit Katia en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vraiment ? Ça fait des heures que Peter et moi on cherche vos cercueils, avoua James visiblement déçu.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De vrais enfants. Katia quant à elle, semblait surprise par le brusque changement d'humeur du sorcier qui s'installa dans l'herbe avec elle. Il affichait désormais la même curiosité que Lily.

\- Vous avez quel âge ? Demanda-t-il en la dévisageant.

\- C'est impoli ! S'exclama Lily.

\- Elle lit dans mes pensées ! Je peux bien lui demander son âge ! Répliqua le jeune homme.

\- Je suis née en 262 avant votre ère, en Macédoine.

\- Vous êtes née dans une salade ? Demanda James en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Elle parle pas de la salade ! C'est en Grèce !

\- La salade c'est pas gras ! Répondit James n'ayant visiblement toujours pas compris.

\- C'est une région espèce de crétin ! Pas une salade !

Katia les observait silencieusement se chamailler. Ils ne se doutaient de rien. Ils avaient baissé leur garde. La normalité, la banalité, la faiblesse. C'était ce qui rassurait les diurnes.

\- Moi aussi j'ai rencontré César, l'informa le jeune Peter qui les avait rejoints à son tour.

\- N'importe quoi ! Répliqua James. Tu n'es pas assez vieux !

\- Ma mère sait très bien les faire et elle n'est pas si vieille ! Rétorqua Peter.

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda Lily perdue.

\- Les salades césar.

\- Katia parlait de Jules César pas de la salade ! Pouffa James.

\- Tu peux parler ! Tu croyais qu'elle était née dans une macédoine ! Lui rappela Lily.

Elle était la reine des vampires et elle avait une vengeance à perpétrer au nom de son peuple tout entier. Elle les regarderait se détruire, s'entretuer. Ils étaient destinés à mourir. Ils étaient mortels.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Blood

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR askip.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos messages !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 8**

Hestia n'avait jamais été particulièrement jalouse. Elle n'était pas possessive, ni parano contrairement à d'autres filles qui semblaient constamment sur leur garde. Pourtant aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, elle bascula dans un état d'anxiété qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. James n'avait pas montré le moindre signe que le retour de Lily Evans le troublait. Il était le même. Attentionné, farceur, tendre. Rien n'avait changé. Il ignorait consciencieusement la jolie rousse si ce n'est pour leurs entrainements durant lesquels il se montrait exigeant mais professionnel. Il avait l'attitude adéquate. Elle était son ex. Il se comportait avec elle comme avec une ex.

Tout du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était anodin, et Emmeline lui aurait probablement dit qu'elle se faisait des idées. Pourtant, tout son être lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les voir ensemble, discutant normalement sans y être contraint avait été fatal. Soudainement elle avait eu face à elle ce qui "aurait dû être". Elle avait devant elle ce couple presque mythique de Poudlard. Ils ne faisaient rien de spécial. Assis dans l'herbe à regarder les étoiles. Ils n'étaient même pas seuls. Peter et la reine des vampires étaient également présent.

Mais il avait oublié. Il avait oublié qu'il la haïssait. Il avait baissé sa garde. Il riait et discutait avec elle Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas quitté un an plus tôt. Comment pouvait-il oublier une chose pareille ? Elle l'avait quitté sans le moindre remord. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait changé. Il n'aimait plus comme autrefois. Il n'aimait plus aussi fort.

Grandir ce n'est pas être plus mûr ou responsable. Grandir c'est apprendre à se protéger. Quand on est petit, on ne se pose pas de questions. Un inconnu devient un meilleur ami. On tombe amoureux chaque semaine. Plus tard encore, viennent les premières disputes qui ne durent jamais bien longtemps. La rancune n'est pas très répandue dans les cours d'écoles primaire. Puis viens le jour où la dispute touche plus que de coutume. Les nouvelles rencontres sont appréciées mais les plus anciennes sont désormais favorisées. Des différences sont faîtes entre "amis" et "connaissances". Viennent ensuite les premières trahisons, les premières déceptions. Les exceptions deviennent des généralités. La méfiance et l'appréhension font leurs nids. On s'ouvre moins rapidement. On en dit moins. Les secrets et les confidences peuvent devenir des armes. Un ami peut devenir un ennemi.

Et un amour que l'on croyait éternel et inaliénable peut se muer en une rancœur amère et douloureuse.

James ne parlait plus d'âme sœur.

Il ne disait plus je t'aime.

Il se protégeait.

Il avait grandi.

Mais le voir se comporter ainsi avec "elle" la fit douter.

Il paraissait soudainement si jeune.

Elle avait accepté cette distance. Elle avait accepté qu'il ne soit pas démonstratif. Elle savait que cela ne signifiait pas une absence de sentiments. Il lui montrait son attachement autrement que par des déclarations enflammées. Elle n'avait pas besoin de débordements d'affection. Tout du moins elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle aurait voulu avancer avec assurance vers leur petit groupe. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'attire dans ses bras. Qu'il joue distraitement avec ses cheveux tout en discutant avec la reine. Mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'en ferait rien.

Des souvenirs du séjour des élèves de Poudlard lui revinrent en mémoire. Comme le reste des filles de l'institut Salem, elle avait été euphorique à l'annonce de l'arrivée des garçons à l'accent "sobritish" et aux manières aristocratiques. Elles n'avaient pas été déçues par la livraison. Sirius Black avait été la coqueluche de toute l'école. Il devait probablement l'être peu importe le continent. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à James. Elle n'avait pas été la seule par ailleurs. La raison aurait pu être Sirius mais il n'en était rien. L'aura de l'héritier des Blacks ne parvenait pas à effacer celle du charismatique capitaine.

La seule et unique raison pour laquelle aucune fille n'avait ne serait-ce que tenté d'approcher James Potter était qu'il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne : Lily Evans. Dans les dortoirs, leur histoire avait été le sujet principal durant des semaines. Ils étaient une tragédie digne de Shakespeare.

L'amour que James éprouvait pour elle était-il aussi évident ? Les comparait-on à Roméo et Juliette ? La réponse fusa dans son esprit. Non. Il ne la dévorait pas du regard à chaque instant de la journée. Il n'essayait pas de l'impressionner. Il ne connaissait probablement ni ses fleurs favorites, ni sa couleur préférée. Elle se sentait pathétique car elle connaissait les réponses à ces questions pour ce qui le concernait. Ses fleurs favorites étaient les fleurs de lys et sa couleur favorite était le vert. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Mais une petite voix qui n'était pas celle de sa conscience mais plutôt celle d'un petit monstre vert nommé Jalousie, le lui avait dit.

Lily, la jolie fleur de lys et ses beaux yeux vert émeraude.

Il fallait qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser le lui prendre sans opposer la moindre résistance. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle n'était peut-être pas le premier amour de James mais elle comptait bien être le dernier. C'est donc presque avec assurance qu'elle rejoignit le petit groupe qui discutait joyeusement sous les étoiles.

James ne la prit pas dans ses bras mais sa présence sembla lui rappeler que la fille à la chevelure de feu n'était pas sa petite amie, ni même son amie. Elle se glissa donc elle-même dans ses bras. Il ne faisait peut-être jamais le premier pas mais il ne la repoussait jamais.

Il ne repoussait personne à une exception.

Toujours la seule et même exception.

Lily Evans.

Sous couvert d'un prétendu jeu, Katia fut à même de lire dans leurs pensées. James et Lily protégeaient une partie de leur esprit à merveille mais le petit Peter ne semblait pas aussi compétent, ou peut-être était-ce volontaire car les informations qu'il lui relayait n'étaient pas en faveur de l'Ordre mais plutôt en faveur du camp adverse. Officiellement il était en mission pour la résistance, officieusement il était l'émissaire du Mage Noir. Ce dernier leur offrait territoire, statut et liberté de "consommer" en paix leur mets favori : le sang de mortel en échange de leur non intervention lors du conflit. Bien évidemment en cas de soutien militaire, la récompense était plus grande encore. Le soleil. La magie pouvait faire cela. Un simple sort et elle pourrait de nouveau sortir en plein jour.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? Lui demanda la nouvelle arrivée qui, aux vues de ses pensées, devait être la compagne de James.

\- Ta couleur préférée est le bleu et tes fleurs préférées sont les roses jaunes, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ... commença la jeune fille en gigotant mal à l'aise.

\- Le rouge et les fleurs sauvages, lui révéla Katia ennuyée.

James baissa les yeux vers Hestia, surpris et étrangement tendu. Peut-être n'était-ce pas aussi ennuyeux qu'elle le pensait. Hestia avait été soulagé par la réponse qu'elle lui avait donné. La jeune fille pensait que son amant aimait les fleurs de lys et le vert à cause de Lily. Elle avait réfuté cela. Mais Hestia ignorait que le rouge était pour la chevelure de la jeune fille et les fleurs sauvages étaient ce que préférait celle-ci.

Un bien joli triangle amoureux.

\- Un rouge aussi sombre que tes cheveux Lily, ajouta-t-elle.

Un rouge sang.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Distracting Kiss

**Désolé pour la longue absence !  
Vos 271 messages m'ont fait plus que plaisir même les plus virulents ! C'est toujours agréable de voir à quel point vous êtes impatients !  
Je mettrais pas autant de temps pour le prochain promis ! **

**Les personnages appartiennent toujours à JKR** **…** **malheureusement.** **  
** **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 9**

Remus se faisait toujours un devoir d'ignorer son sixième sens, hérité d'une certaine partie de lui qu'il considérait comme monstrueuse. Mais comme bien souvent à l'approche de la pleine lune, il lui était plus que difficile de faire taire son instinct. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait au beau milieu de la nuit dans la bibliothèque des Potter dévorant les uns après les autres tout livre mentionnant de près ou loin les vampires. Et malgré une absence évidente de résultats, il ne parvenait pas à abandonner, convaincu qu'ils étaient passés à côté de quelque chose.

À bout de nerfs et frustré de ne rien trouver, il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils bien trop confortable de la bibliothèque. James avait menti à Maugrey. Il avait affirmé s'être documenté sur les vampires. James n'entrait jamais dans la bibliothèque. Il ne dormait même plus au manoir. Cela lui rappelait trop que ses parents n'étaient plus là. La bibliothèque était l'antre de Charlus Potter. Il ne la quittait que rarement et le vide qui l'emplissait depuis les tragiques événements de l'année passée n'était qu'un douloureux rappel de ce que l'ancien Gryffondor avait perdu.

Sirius détestait se réveiller seul. Il se redressa à la recherche de son amant qui avait quitté sans prévenir la chaleur de ses bras et la douceur des draps. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, il se leva à son tour. De toute évidence, Moony n'était pas juste allé se servir un verre d'eau. Après avoir erré un moment dans le manoir, il découvrit le jeune lycanthrope installé dans la bibliothèque.

\- Moony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le sang pur en se baissant pour ramasser un des livres jonchant la moquette.

\- Je la sens pas cette mission ... admit le jeune homme en se relevant pour reprendre ses recherches.

\- Tu t'inquiètes toujours beaucoup trop, répliqua Sirius en entourant de ses bras les épaules de Remus. Viens te coucher.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas la même chose cette fois.

\- Explique moi alors. Tu as un début de piste ? Demanda Sirius impatiemment, pressé de retourner dormir et peu disposé à subir la paranoïa nocturne du jeune loup.

\- Non je ne trouve rien ! S'emporta ce dernier. Tu peux retourner te coucher si je t'emmerde Sirius, ajouta-t-il froidement en se dégageant de ses bras.

Sirius ne s'en offusqua pas. Remus était toujours plus taciturne à l'approche de la pleine lune. Il n'était plus vraiment lui-même et pouvait se montrer plus froid et parfois même cinglant. Il passa donc de nouveau ses bras autour de celui-ci en faisant un peu la moue.

\- Dis pas ça. Je veux juste que tu viennes dormir avec moi.

\- Je suis pas d'humeur Sirius. Je te dis qu'il y a un problème et toi tu t'en fiche, tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ton petit confort personnel.

\- Je pourrais presque être blessé par tes propos si je ne savais pas pertinemment que c'est l'Autre qui s'amuse avec tes humeurs.

\- L'Autre n'a pas toujours tort, rétorqua Remus.

\- Je préfère quand l'Autre a envie de moi, susurra le ténébreux jeune homme en glissant sa main d'une manière assez suggestive vers une partie stratégique de l'anatomie de son amant.

\- Sirius arrête ça ! S'emporta le garçon en coinçant son poignet. Aide-moi au lieu d'essayer de me déconcentrer.

L'héritier des Black abandonna l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air cette nuit et se mit à la recherche d'une preuve que tout allait bien en poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Incapable d'attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami, il se concentra sur la tâche que celui-ci lui avait confié. Plus vite il trouverait, plus vite ils retourneraient se coucher. Ses recherches le menèrent jusqu'au bureau de Charlus. Moony l'avait laissé de côté probablement par respect. Sirius n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules à fouiller dans les affaires de celui qui avait été un père pour lui.

\- Sirius tu ne devrais pas ... commença Remus.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius en ouvrant un tiroir. Il n'est même plus là pour nous punir.

\- C'est un peu déplacé ...

Malgré son agacement, Remus ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. Le ton faussement détaché de Sirius n'était qu'une façade. Il était fort probable que toucher aux affaires de Charlus n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait sans rien ressentir. Mais Sirius contrairement à James parvenait à faire passer les vivants avant les morts. Il était prêt à rouvrir une blessure qui venait à peine de cicatriser pour venir en aide à son meilleur ami.

\- Moony il faut que tu voies ça.

La plupart du temps lorsque Sirius Black disait ce genre de chose il s'agissait d'une manœuvre pour montrer ce membre dont il était si fier, mais cette fois-ci l'intonation était bien différente. Si la personne la plus insouciante de cette planète était inquiète alors c'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Remus rejoignit le garçon en deux enjambées, se saisissant anxieusement du dossier. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Les recherches de Charlus étaient en contradiction avec tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur le peuple des vampires.

D'après Charlus, il s'agissait de la plus grosse arnaque de l'histoire du monde magique. Les créatures fantastiques avaient de tout temps apprit à mentir pour survivre. Il ne s'agissait nullement d'une nouveauté. C'était une manière de se protéger de ceux qui les persécutaient pour leur différence. Il est peu probable qu'un loup garou admette qu'il est vulnérable face à l'argent. De même une fée ne divulguera pas que son point faible est le fer. Les vampires avaient cependant su se montrer plus malins. Plutôt que de dissimuler leur faiblesse, ils en avaient créé de toutes pièces. Le soleil, les oignons, les crucifix. Tout n'était que mensonges destinés à dissimuler leur seule et unique faiblesse.

\- C'est pas sérieux ! S'exclama Remus hésitant entre le rire et l'hystérie.

\- Je peux avoir une récompense ? J'ai trouvé ce que tu voulais après tout, susurra Sirius d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sirius l'avait déjà fait basculer sur le bureau, le visage contre les dossiers éparpillés. Il aurait pu protester. Il aurait dû protester. Après tout, ils ne disposaient que de peu de temps pour prévenir James mais tout raisonnement disparu à l'instant où les mains de Sirius se frayèrent un chemin vers sa virilité qui ne se fit pas prier pour se gorger de plaisir anticipant ce qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Les protestations ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres, seuls les gémissements de plaisir que lui tirèrent les va et viens violents de son amant parvinrent à se frayer un chemin jusque-là.

Sirius comprit un peu tard qu'il venait de perdre un temps précieux et pour la première fois de sa vie il regretta de s'être laissé tenter par Moony. Le miroir à double sens ne fonctionnait pas. Il ne parvint pas à joindre James. Il n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir son meilleur ami.

Ce qu'ignorait Sirius était que James n'aurait dans tous les cas pas été "disponible".

Lily n'avait pas eu besoin de fouiller chaque tiroir du manoir des Potter pour remarquer que quelque chose clochait chez les vampires. À mesure que les jours passaient, les détails troublants s'amoncelaient. Les chambres des vampires étaient vides la journée. Et nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que le petit bois près de l'étang n'abritait pas assez d'animaux pour nourrir une colonie entière de vampires. Peter et Hestia n'étaient pas capables de protéger leurs pensées. Elle se souvenait que James n'avait pas été bien brillant pour protéger son esprit lors des cours de Doréa mais elle devrait se contenter de cela. L'occlumancie était une discipline complexe qui reposait essentiellement sur la volonté. Elle ne doutait pas que l'urgence de leur situation fournirait au jeune maraudeur la volonté nécessaire à dissimuler à la reine des vampires et à ses sujets leur doutes. Encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve le moyen de le voir seul. Hestia se séparait rarement de lui et Peter le suivait comme son ombre. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à se faufiler un peu après l'aube dans la chambre de celui qui désormais l'avait en horreur, priant pour qu'il ait été assez "professionnel" pour faire chambre à part avec sa coéquipière et petite amie officielle.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle ne pouvait pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs hôtes. Elle devait faire passer pour une visite qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur présence ... elle devait faire passer cela pour une visite de courtoisie. Une courtoisie d'un genre nouveau. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle du retenir un soupir de soulagement de le voir seul. La vision d'une autre à ses côtés aurait brisé sa volonté et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'affaiblir son esprit pour de vains sentiments de possessivité et une jalousie déplacée aux vues de leur relation actuelle.

Ses pas la portèrent jusqu'au lit de son ancien amour et il ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle s'installa au bord de celui-ci. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en pensant à l'une des confidences de Sirius qui lui avait révélé que si les matchs de Quidditch se déroulaient dans la matinée, Gryffondor n'aurait plus aucune chance. Remporter un match sans leur meilleur poursuiveur aurait relevé du miracle. Elle disposait de peu de temps. Si leur conversation était écoutée -et l'ombre qui passa sous la porte le confirma- alors il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Elle ne pouvait se fier à ses connaissances ni aux paroles des vampires. Elle ne pouvait que faire confiance à ce qu'elle avait vu. Et il y a une chose que les lamies semblaient apprécier plus que le sang : les secrets.

Les distraire. C'était uniquement pour les distraire. Pour qu'ils ne se concentrent pas sur ses pensées. Elle avait besoin de seulement quelques secondes. Elle se pencha au-dessus de James Potter. Elle ne recula pas lorsque ses cheveux lâchés caressèrent le visage du garçon endormi, le réveillant. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	10. Chapter 10 - The truth

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR !**

 **Désolé pour le délai je sais que j'abuse mais j'ai vraiment des grosses pannes d'inspiration en ce moment ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 10**

James s'était plutôt bien remis de "son" départ. Tout du moins c'était ce qu'il aimait faire croire. Et il était finalement parvenu à y croire aussi. Il s'était convaincu qu'il était passé autre chose, qu'elle n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, un amour d'enfance, qui, comme beaucoup de premier amour, finissait par s'effacer. C'était ce que Lily Evans était : une occurence de son passé, rien de plus. Pourtant, en cet instant, rien ne parvenait à faire taire cette petite voix qui refusait désormais de se laisser ensevelir sous ses mensonges.

La vérité c'était qu'elle lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus, et davantage encore depuis qu'elle était revenue. Quelques semaines après qu'elle ait décidé de disparaitre de sa vie, il s'était "repris", comme disait son entourage. Il avait retrouvé l'appétit, le sommeil, recommencé à sortir, à voir du monde. Il s'était peu à peu "remis". Pourquoi parlait-on toujours des ruptures comme d'une maladie ? Il ne se sentait pas malade. Peut être était ce cela le pire. Il avait tout les symptômes du mourant et nul remède.

La vérité, c'était qu'il faisait semblant. Semblant de vivre. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il devrait vivre sans elle. Certains doivent attendre de mourir pour voir défiler devant leurs yeux leurs vies mais lui, ou plutôt le garçon de onze ans qu'il était alors, avait vu la sienne s'étaler sous ses yeux au moment où ces derniers s'étaient posés sur Lily pour la première fois. Sirius plaisantait souvent à ce sujet, le comparant à ces filles qui connaissent chaque détail concernant leurs mariages, de la couleur de la nappe à la forme des serviettes, en passant par la musique.

Mais lui, ce qu'il avait imaginé n'était pas un décor ou une ambiance où il suffisait d'insérer une personne. Lily Evans était déjà là, dans chaque détail. C'était autour d'elle qu'il avait tout construit et quand elle était partie, tout s'était effondré. Et à l'instant où ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, c'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Comme si elle ne l'avait jamais laissé au milieu des ruines de ce qu'aurait pu être leur avenir ensemble.

La vérité c'était qu'il aimait encore Lily Evans de tout son coeur, de toute son âme.

Elle avait été son premier rêve, un rêve qu'il voulait encore réaliser. Non, il ne la repousserait pas. Il en était incapable. Tout le monde l'avait vu poursuivre la jeune fille inlassablement pendant plus de six ans. Mais seuls les Maraudeurs avaient vu l'envers du décor. Ces jours où il baissait les bras, affirmant qu'il en avait eu assez. Qu'il arrêtait de courir après "une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine". Le truc, c'était qu'elle en valait la peine. Tellement la peine. Encore aujourd'hui. Rien ne pouvait atténuer la sensation familière de ses doigts frôlant sa mâchoire tandis que ses lèvres se pressaient un peu plus contre les siennes. Il était de nouveau cet adolescent qui après une nuit de sommeil oubliait ses résolutions de la veille. Cette année d'absence n'avait été qu'une nuit. Une nuit qu'il avait cru interminable.

Et soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tout abandonner, ses résolutions et son amour propre, elle entra dans son esprit, le noyant sous un flot d'informations confuses. Il aurait voulu qu'elles le soient encore davantage. Que cet instant ne soit pas gâché, souillé, comme le reste de leur histoire. Et pourtant la vérité était imprégnée dans son esprit. Gravée par celle qui ne semblait avoir de cesse que de lui briser le coeur encore et encore. Elle ne l'avait embrassé que pour faire diversion. Faire croire aux vampires qu'ils étaient des humains aux pulsions destructrices et irrésistibles. Elle voulait qu'ils ne voient que deux êtres cédant à la tentation, à leur hormones. Il avait été le seul à ressentir ça. La rage qui remplaça le désir aurait pu être dévastatrice si la situation que lui présentait la jeune fille n'avait pas été aussi critique. Ils étaient tous en danger. Il fallait qu'ils se tirent d'ici. Mais comment ? Toutes les issues avaient été scellées pour les "protéger" d'après leur pseudo reine. Ils avaient accepté de se défaire de leurs baguettes comme preuve de bonne foi. Ils étaient enfermés et désarmés. À la merci de leurs "hôtes", ces créatures sanguinaires et malfaisantes.

Il la fit basculer sous lui sans rompre leur baiser. Bien que "baiser" n'était pas vraiment approprié pour désigner ce simple acte de diversion. Tout comme elle avait envahi son esprit quelques secondes auparavant, il força les barrières du sien. Il le fit sans douceur, ses dents mordant à sang les lèvres de la jeune fille. Intrusion psychique et douleur physique. Il aurait voulu lui faire encore plus mal mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il se délecta cependant de la sentir se tendre de douleur.

\- Il faut qu'on remette la main sur nos baguettes.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas Evans !

\- Pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! Répliqua-t-elle, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos comme pour ponctuer ses pensées.

\- Techniquement je suis en train de t'embrasser, je ne hurle donc pas.

\- Garde tes sarcasmes pour plus tard. On doit trouver le moyen de sortir.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-il l'imitant à la perfection.

\- S'il te plait, on est dans le même camp.  
\- Ils dorment, on peut fouiller la maison.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils dorment. Je crois qu'ils nous ont menti. Sur tout.

\- Ok.

Non pas "ok". Rien de tout cela n'était ok. Ses lèvres n'en pouvaient plus d'embrasser encore et encore celles de la jeune fille. Il l'aurait fait durant des heures si cela n'avait pas été un mensonge. Il voulait qu'elle sorte de sa tête. Il ne voulait plus entendre raisonner sa voix dans son esprit. Il ne voulait plus évoluer dans le sien.

\- J'ai une idée. Entre dans mon jeu, lui ordonna-t-il avant de se retirer de sa tête.

Lily n'aurait su dire comment il avait fait cela. Inverser la situation de manière à être celui qui détient le contrôle. Ses baisers s'étaient fait plus insistants, ses mains plus aventureuses. Le plaisir qui découlait de chacune de ses caresses était incommensurable, familier et pourtant si nouveau. La maladresse et la timidité d'autrefois avaient disparu au profit d'une expérience certaine et une habilité indéniable. Elle ne put retenir bien longtemps les soupirs qui se bousculaient contre ses lèvres. Lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent les libérant dès que celles du jeune homme décidèrent de se frayer un chemin dans son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine désormais dénudée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête en faisant cela. Pour être franche, elle se fichait pas mal du plan qu'avait concocté l'esprit tordu du maraudeur. Rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est le corps brûlant de son amant de toujours enfin pressé contre le sien.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve nos baguettes ! Chuchota-t-il à haute voix.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle tentant de reprendre le contrôle.

\- Le sort contraceptif Evans.

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Ils n'allaient pas ... Soudain elle comprit. Il leur fallait un prétexte pour chercher leurs baguettes. Quelque chose de futil comme un sort de contraception. Elle le regarda se redresser et enfiler de nouveau son t-shirt, dissimulant de nouveau ce corps parfaitement sculpté, non par le quidditch cette fois mais par les entrainements de l'Ordre.

\- Allez vite ! Il faut qu'on trouve ça avant qu'ils ne se réveillent ! Dit-il jouant à la perfection l'insouciance et l'euphorie.

\- Oui ... oui, répondit-elle tout en prenant cette main qu'il lui tendait, peinant à dissimuler sa gêne et à imiter le parfait jeu d'acteur de son coéquipier.

Traverser les couloirs vides, sa main dans celle de l'ancien gryffondor la transporta de nouveau à Poudlard. C'était comme de remonter le temps jusqu'à ces moments de bonheur qu'elle chérissait désormais plus que tout. Cette époque où briser les règles n'avait pour conséquence que de faire perdre quelques points à sa maison. Elle aurait tout donné pour se retrouver de nouveau dans l'un de ces étroits placards à balai, coincée entre deux seaux et une serpillère, à s'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Elle aurait aimé que tout cela ne soit pas une théâtrale mise en scène de ce qu'avait été leur relation. Elle aurait aimé que leurs sourires soient sincères. Elle aurait aimé que cette main ne lâche plus jamais la sienne. Pas même pour retrouver ces baguettes.

Elle sentit brusquement une tentative d'intrusion de son esprit. De toute évidence James la senti également puisqu'il la plaqua sans douceur contre le mur, ses lèvres de nouveau écrasées contre les siennes. C'était la pire idée qu'elle avait eu de toute son existence. Une idée qui allait trop loin et qui allait se retourner contre elle. Bravo Lily, super idée d'embrasser le garçon dont tu es toujours amoureuse. Le résultat était un franc succès. Elle était incapable de penser à autre chose.

\- James ... Lily ... Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Demanda Sirius incrédule.

Planté devant eux, Sirius et Remus les regardaient avec un air ahuri. Probablement la première expression sincère de toute la mascarade qu'avait été cette journée. Tellement de mensonges et de faux semblant et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour dissimuler cette vérité que jamais elle n'énoncerait.

La vérité c'était qu'elle aimait encore James Potter. De tout son coeur, de toute son âme.


	11. Chapitre 11 - The Stone

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos messages ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 11**

Tétanisée, Lily ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre muscle. Il était inutile de préciser que cette paralysie s'étendait jusqu'à ses organes vocaux. Immobile et silencieuse, elle caressait la douce illusion que les deux garçons passeraient leur chemin sans poser de questions. Doux mirage qu'était celui-ci. Il était peu probable que Remus et Sirius -qui de toute évidence étaient parvenus à passer le barrage des vampires pour les rejoindre- les ignorent et poursuivent leur route comme s'ils n'avaient été que deux statues décorant ce couloir désert.

\- C'était une diversion, répondit James avec un calme olympien que Lily lui envia.

La paix de la conscience. Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout. C'était son idée à elle. Elle était celle qui avait élaboré ce plan bancal, il s'était contenté de le suivre. Il avait fait cela uniquement pour la mission. Pour les tirer de ce nid de suceurs de sang. La culpabilité avait décidé qu'elle était la seule à mériter son courroux. Des pensées telles que "comment je pourrais regarder Hestia dans les yeux après ça ?" ou encore "bravo Lily, te voilà de retour à Poudlard, incapable de désirer autre chose que le copain d'une autre".

L'urgence de la situation fut sa seule issue de secours, bien que les regards que leur lançaient Remus et Sirius ne laissaient aucun doutes sur la nécessité d'une justification plus développée que "c'était une diversion". Ils gravirent les escaliers, ils disposaient de peu de temps pour mettre la main sur Hestia et Peter et se tirer d'ici.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas, fini par lâcher Remus après avoir tenté plusieurs fois de lancer un accio pour récupérer leurs baguettes.

\- Comment avez vous réussi à rentrer ? Demanda Lily à Sirius qui réveillait Peter.

\- C'était ouvert, répondit le jeune sang pur.

\- Comment ça ouvert ? Tout était verrouillé ! J'ai vérifié !

\- Tu es sûre ? James et toi vous aviez l'air plutôt occupé quand on vous a trouvé ...

\- Sirius, j'ai tout vérifié avant d'aller voir James, on était prisonnier.

\- Bordel Peter ! S'agaça Sirius en voyant que son meilleur ami ne se réveillait pas malgré ses tentatives.

\- On se couche à l'aube, il doit être fatigué, fit remarquer Lily.

\- Certains on besoin de plus de sommeil que d'autres de toute évidence, répliqua Sirius, ses sous entendus se faisant de moins en moins subtils.

\- Sirius ... Soupira Remus.

\- Quoi ? On va faire comme si il s'était rien passé ?

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, répondit calmement le garçon en secouant doucement Peter. Debout Pete, allez.

Sirius perdit patience et pointa sa baguette sur Peter mais rien ne se produisit. Lily le fixa un moment avant de sentir la panique s'insinuer en elle. Sirius venait de lancer un sort qui aurait du provoquer une inondation partielle du lit du petit Peter et pourtant ce dernier était parfaitement au sec, bien qu'émergeant de son lourd sommeil.

\- La magie ne fonctionne pas ici ? Demanda Sirius oubliant un instant Lily et James.

\- Il semblerait que non, répondit Remus en tentant de lancer plusieurs sorts sans succès. Non ... rien ne fonctionne.

\- Pourtant on a utilisé la légilimancie et l'occlumancie, fit remarquer Lily.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Sirius de nouveau focalisé sur leurs explications.

\- Pour se parler et garder les vampires hors de nos têtes.

\- Ils ne lisent pas à proprement parlé dans les pensées, c'est un mensonge, les informa Remus.

\- Tout comme le soleil, poursuivi Sirius.  
\- Et à peu près tout le reste, termina Remus.

\- Alors ils ne dorment pas ... Murmura Lily.

\- Probablement pas, répondit James qui était revenu accompagné d'une Hestia partiellement éveillée. Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici avant de servir de repas à ces créatures.

Sirius s'apprêtait à corriger son meilleur ami mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Remus aussi fut immobilisé et les secondes suivantes, leur petit groupe tout entier fût maîtrisé.

\- Et bien et bien qu'avons nous là ? C'est une bien jolie récolte que voici, susurra Katia en évoluant entre les jeunes gens ligotés et bâillonnés. Est-ce ainsi que vous me remerciez pour mon hospitalité ? Je suis blessé, extrêmement blessé.

Lily fut presque soulagée que les garçons soient bâillonnés. Ils seraient probablement déjà tous morts si les réponses insolentes et moqueuses des quatre garçons avaient été audibles. Lily croisa le regard d'Alana. Celle-ci détourna les yeux d'elle assez rapidement mais Lily cru y lire de la culpabilité ? Elle ne pouvait en être certaine.

\- Alana.

\- Majesté.

\- Va me chercher la Pierre.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Mimique que la reine ne manqua pas de remarquer, elle abaissa le bâillon du garçon.

\- Toi. Tu es mortel et pourtant ta beauté surpasse la nôtre. Quel est ton nom ?  
\- Elven Dork, répondit Sirius avec aplomb.

\- Il ment, informa Alana en tendant la pierre à sa reine. Son nom est Sirius Black.

\- On se connait ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Black, il ne s'agit pas de l'une de vos anciennes conquêtes, répondit Katia en serrant la minuscule pierre taillé de manière semblait-t-il à former un carreau de jeu de carte.

\- C'est le moment où vous allez m'expliquer votre plan de super méchant ?  
\- Je ... répondit la reine des vampires déstabilisée.

\- Parce que très sincèrement ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup. C'est toujours la même chose. Ça va encore être une histoire avec un peuple opprimé qui un jour vendit son humanité en échange du pouvoir, se faisant la promesse de se venger de ceux qui les ont persécuté blablabla.

\- Non pas du tout ! Nous n'avons jamais été persécutés !

\- Dommage ça aurait été plus vendeur.

\- Silence ! Je ne sais même plus où j'en étais à cause de toi ! S'emporta la reine.

\- Vous alliez vanter les pouvoirs de cette pierre et ensuite ordonner notre exécution.

\- Je t'ai dis de te taire ! Bâillonnez-le de nouveau ! Ordonna la reine dont les nerfs venaient de découvrir la capacités des maraudeurs à pousser les gens à bout.

Elle n'ajouta plus rien, visiblement déchirée entre l'idée de parler de ce qu'elle comptait faire et celle de ne pas prouver au garçon qu'il avait raison.

\- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la raison de votre présence ici n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes ici pour ça, dit-elle en agitant la minuscule pierre. J'ai le choix entre la rendre à son propriétaire qui ne sait pas encore qu'il ne la possède plus ou la donner à votre chef qui n'en connait que le pouvoir et non l'histoire. Je ne vais pas vous dire ce qu'elle fait je vais vous le montrer.

Katia attrapa les poignets liés de Sirius et lui fit ouvrir les poings pour déposer au creux de sa main la Pierre. Le garçon observa celle ci sans comprendre. On pouvait y voir gravé le symbole tristement célèbre de Gellert Grindelwald. La panique s'empara de lui, cette chose était imprégnée de magie noire, il pouvait la sentir irradier. Cette magie qu'il connaissait si bien exigeait toujours un prix.

\- Enlevez cette chose de mes mains ! Cria-t-il.

\- Il la sent, intervint Alana. Sa famille en a été imprégné si longtemps et si profondément qu'il peut la sentir. La magie noire.

\- Elle n'a pas toujours été souillée. Ce n'est pas ceux pourquoi elle a été crée, poursuivi la reine, refermant les mains du garçon malgré les supplications de ce dernier.

Lily ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Sirius était méconnaissable, des larmes glissaient inlassablement sur ses joues, ses sanglots se faisant de plus en plus violent. Pour la première fois Lily entre aperçu le résultat d'années de maltraitance et d'abus. Il était terrifié par cette magie. Il était en une seconde redevenu cette enfant soumis aux mauvais traitements de sa mère. Il semblerait que "battre son enfant" possédait un tout autre sens lorsqu'il s'agissait de la famille Black.

\- Ne pleure plus Sirius Black, murmura Katia s'écartant comme pour faire place à quelqu'un. Elle est là.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent, brillant encore de larmes mais un silence de mort régnait désormais. Les vampires fixaient leur regard sur la même chose que le garçon. Le vide. Il n'y avait rien. Que regardaient-t-ils tous ? Lily en aurait hurlé de frustration si elle en avait eu la possibilité.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas voir ce que tu vois sans la pierre. Nous le pouvons car nous sommes condamnés à arpenter malgré la mort le monde des vivants. Nous n'avons jamais été oppressés Sirius Black, nous voulions la même chose que toi et nous nous en sommes donné le pouvoir. Je ne vais pas t'exécuter. Je vais t'offrir une nouvelle vie. Une vie où la barrière entre le monde des vivants et des morts n'existera plus. Si tu acceptes, tes amis partiront avec la pierre, sains et saufs.

Lily trouva cela absurde. Voir des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Et alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait faire choisir à Sirius de devenir vampire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le faire renoncer à la vie ? La réponse ne tarda pas. Les lèvres du jeune homme formèrent un seul mot. Un prénom.

\- Marlène.


	12. Chapitre 12 - The one that loves us

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **Je suis en forme, c'est le deuxième en moins de 12h !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Lorsque la vampire que les autres semblaient considérer comme leur reine avait déposé la pierre dans le creux de ses mains, Sirius s'était aussitôt fait happer par celle ci. Celle à qui la reine s'était adressée, Alana ou peu importe son nom, cette fille avait raison. La magie noire avait été une compagne fidèle durant bien des années. La fidélité était bien la seule qualité qu'il pu lui trouver. Elle était cruelle, elle était dure, elle était violente, elle était vile, elle était tout ce que ce monde a de plus sombre, elle souillait sans remords, détruisait sans compassion, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il ne restait plus que la mort ou que son dessein avait été enfin accompli. Seul le chaos pouvait naître d'un tel déferlement de ténèbres.

Il avait vu son frère, son petit frère, si doux, si patient, si innocent perdre peu à peu chaque parcelle de son humanité à mesure que son âme se laissait dévorer par le pouvoir aussi puissant que destructeur. Cette magie qu'il avait rejeté encore et encore tant de fois. Cette magie à laquelle il avait fini par céder. Il ne devait son propre salut qu'à James. Merlin, l'enfant qu'il était n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ses parents l'exposaient volontairement. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre que cela.

Cette magie ne naissait pas de sentiment comme la colère ou la tristesse. Elle exigeait une source plus sombre. Sa cousine Bellatrix s'en servait avec aisance. Une véritable fierté pour la famille Black. La magie noire n'était pas inhumaine, loin de là. Elle puisait son pouvoir dans les bassesses les plus répugnantes de l'être humain. La cruauté, la soif de pouvoir, l'orgueil, la luxure. Ces vices qui devraient rester enfouis. La tentation était forte. Elle n'exigeait ni entrainement ni talent. Mais la simplicité n'était qu'une façade. Elle ne demandait pas moins, elle demandait bien plus. Elle demandait d'être la pire version de soi même. Et quand on acceptait de ternir son âme, il était presque impossible de s'en sortir.

Mais il y était parvenu. tout du moins il y parvenait la plupart du temps. James, Dorea et Charlus étaient les seuls à connaitre ce terrible poids qu'il devait porter pour toujours. Ces démons contre lesquels il devait parfois lutter. Une magie aussi puissante laisse toujours des traces. Fidèle, elle ne l'avait pas quitté, elle s'était retirée dans les confins les plus sombres de sa personne attendant patiemment son heure. Il regrettait amèrement que la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de ses parents l'ai poussé enfant à répliquer à leur violence en usant des mêmes méthodes.

Il n'oublierait jamais les cris de cet être condamné à une vie de servitude. Enfermé depuis des jours dans ce placard exigu, privé de nourriture, de lumière et d'amour, subissant chaque jour les coups de fouets infligés par cette créature dénuée de libre arbitre. Il avait cédé, utilisant l'un des sorts que son précepteur s'évertuait à lui inculquer. Un sort qui brulait millimètres par millimètres la peau de la victime. Il n'était plus capable de discerner le bien du mal. Seul demeurait la haine et sa volonté de se venger de cette ridicule petite chose qui osait porter la main sur lui. Et il avait aimé cela. Il avait aimé être celui qui infligeait la souffrance plutôt que la subir. Il ne s'était pas arrêté. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pire ... il ne le voulait pas.

Dans ses cauchemars, il redevenait cette enfant de sept ans capable de torturer un elfe de maison jusqu'à la mort. Ça avait été la seule fois où elle avait été fière de lui. Sa mère, Walburga Black.

La magie était une porte dont chaque sorcier possède la clé. Mais la magie noir n'a pas besoin de clé, elle détruit cette porte. Il faut alors parvenir à la refermer. Les débris ne parviennent que bien difficilement à combler ce trou béant. Cette pierre aussi petite soit elle était semblable à un canon. Cette porte reconstruite n'était plus aussi solide qu'autrefois. Elle céderait au moindre choc. Il n'avait pas honte de pleurer. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir peur. Il ne désirait qu'une chose. Que jamais ses amis n'aient à voir ce monstre qu'il avait lui même créé parvenir à se libérer.

Grindelwald était adulé chez les Black. Le plus grand bien. Les sorciers au pouvoir. Les moldus réduits à l'esclavage. Ce signe gravé dans cette pierre lui était donc familier. Cette idéologie était celle que ses parents avaient embrassé avec passion. Cette pierre était-elle une création du tristement célèbre mage ? Tout ce qu'il savait était que cette entité qu'il sentait vibrer dans sa paume était maléfique.

Il aurait probablement lâché la pierre lorsque la reine des vampires s'était écarté si "elle" n'était pas apparue.

Marlène McKinnon. Sa Marley. Elle était de toute beauté. Sa chevelure de jais descendait en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux de biche ombragés de cils brillaient de vie, de malice ... d'amour. Elle n'était ni un fantôme ni véritablement un être de chair et pourtant il pensa qu'il aurait pu rester là à la regarder à tout jamais que cela lui aurait suffit.

\- Marlène, murmura-t-il.

Il vit s'étirer sur les lèvres de la jeune fille ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle se pencha, frôlant du bout des doigts sa joue. La sensation était celle d'une brise légère. Insuffisante et pourtant inoubliable. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne cesse jamais. Katia et les autres. Ils la voyaient aussi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la pierre. S'il devenait l'un d'entre eux il pourrait la voir tous les jours. Il n'aurait pas à choisir. Il pourrait tout avoir. Remus et Marlène. Un pied dans le monde des vivants et l'autre dans celui des morts.

\- Sirius.

L'entendre prononcer son prénom le plongea dans une détresse insurmontable. Ses larmes se remirent à couler. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû être là. Il l'aurait sauvé. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait sa mort. Sa tristesse était déchirante.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, ne soit pas idiot, lui dit-elle avec cette aplomb qui lui était si propre. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, je ne serais jamais partie sans mes parents. Je ne t'aurais pas suivi, je me serai battue comme je l'ai fait ce soir là. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Tu serais mort aussi. Ta présence n'aurait rien changé. Tu m'entends ?

\- Je veux rester avec toi. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

\- C'est impossible. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Il te reste tellement à accomplir. Ils ont besoin de toi. Tu vas envoyer cette sangsue au diable et vivre. Je t'interdis d'abandonner.

\- Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement, répéta-t-il sa voix se brisant.

\- Je suis toujours là, répondit-elle essuyant ses larmes une à une patiemment avant de poser une main sur son coeur. Ceux qu'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment.

Les poignets toujours lié il emprisonna le visage plus pâle qu'autrefois entre ses mains et embrassa celle à qui il devait renoncer. Une fois de plus ce fut insuffisant. Il voulait plus. Il voulait la sentir comme autrefois. Mais c'était impossible. L'écho d'un conte que lui racontait son oncle Alphard.

 _Le deuxième frère rentra chez lui, il sortit la pierre et pour sa plus grande joie la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser avant qu'elle ne meurt prématurément apparu devant ses yeux._

 _Mais elle restait triste et froide, séparé de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu'elle fut revenue parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour._

 _Alors le deuxième frère rendu fou par un désir sans espoir finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre véritablement._

Il ne lâcha pas la pierre.  
Sans la moindre hésitation il l'utilisa pour s'ouvrir profondément les poignets.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Kiss or Kill

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR malheureusement.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos messages !  
En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Rapport de Mission

Membre : James Potter

Dates : 01/04/1979

Participants : James Potter / Hestia Jones / Peter Peter Pettigrow / Lily Evans

Objectif : Obtenir la confiance des vampires

Détails : /

Succès - Échec

\- Aucunes informations supplémentaires à me donner Potter ? Demanda Alastor Maugrey.

Il y avait bien des choses à dire sur cette mission. Bien plus que ce que ce rapport contenait. Des informations qui auraient pu s'avérer capitales pour l'Ordre. Mais comment avouer à son supérieur que Remus et Sirius, malgré des ordres strictes les avaient rejoints. Cela ne ferait qu'accentuer un peu plus les soupçons de l'auror à leurs sujet. Les secrets autour de cette mission ne faisait que s'amonceler en un petit tas qui allait finir par attirer l'attention.

Lorsqu'ils avaient transplané au manoir, Dumbledore les attendaient. Il était seul. Il leur avait ensuite demandé de lui remettre cette "pierre" qu'ils avaient récupéré chez les vampires. Exigeant leur silence concernant celle - ci. Et une fois de plus cette nuit là il avait fait une promesse. Dumbledore n'était pas le premier à qui il avait donné sa parole ce soir là. Alana, la nouvelle reine des vampires avait troqué l'allégeance de son peuple contre la préservation de leur "secret". Car c'est ce qu'étaient les secrets : une monnaie d'échange.

\- Non monsieur, répondit James.

\- Aucun incident majeur à signaler ? Insista le mage.

Est ce que le fait que son meilleur ami ait fait une tentative de suicide pouvait être considéré comme un incident majeur ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Car Sirius n'était pas là cette nuit là. Et Moony non plus. Tout du moins d'après son rapport. Ce rapport qui n'était que mensonge et dissimulation. La vérité sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là avait été enfoui sous tous ces secrets.

Ainsi nul ne saurait que Sirius avait tué Katerina Petrova. La reine est morte vive la reine. Alana avait été élue par ses pairs et elle les avaient laissé partir. Avec la pierre en remerciement. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de réaliser.

Sirius s'était ouvert les poignets avec cette pierre étrange dont les propriétés lui était encore inconnu. Il avait refusé de parler de ce qu'il avait vu et le silence de Dumbledore ne laissait aucun doute sur le pouvoir immense que recelait celle ci. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cette pierre leur avait sauvé la vie. Le sang de Sirius avait semblé paralyser les vampires. La reine qui était la plus proche avait commencé à hurler. Sirius avait alors posé ses mains ensanglantée sur le visage de leur geôlière. Les effets avaient été immédiats. Le corps calciné de la reine des vampires leur faisait face.

Remus était ensuite parvenu à se libérer de ses liens grâce à Evans qui avait profiter de l'affolement des vampires pour se mettre dos au jeune loup. James admirait le sang froid de Remus. Lui même avait été tétanisé de voir Sirius se faire du mal à lui même. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru que son meilleur ami avait voulu se ... Mais Remus savait pour la faiblesse des vampires. Il avait découvert cela dans les recherches de son propre père.

Sirius n'est pas suicidaire.

C'est ce que répétait Remus tandis qu'Alana plaçait la pierre sur son socle qui s'avérait être une bague. Pourtant tout comme son rapport, James sentait que cette affirmation n'était qu'une manière de dissimuler une réalité plus sombre. Le regard vide de Sirius, la détresse dans sa voix, et ses larmes refusait de quitter son esprit. Les vampires étaient peut être vulnérables au sang, mais une part de lui doutait que Sirius ait simplement voulu utiliser cela contre eux. L'état dans lequel l'avait plongé cette pierre de malheur le rendait incapable de réfléchir clairement. Encore moins de fomenter un plan.

\- Potter. Potter !

\- Oui monsieur ? Répondit James tiré de ses réflexions par un Alastor Maugrey qui semblait perdre patience.

\- Aucun problème avec Evans ?

\- Non. Aucun.

Encore un mensonge.

C'était soit ça ... soit admettre qu'il avait confondus mission et vie privé. Est ce qu'on attendait vraiment de lui qu'il confie à Alastor Maugrey qu'il avait perdu la tête pour un ridicule baiser ? Qu'il était retombé dans les bras de la fille qui lui avait brisé le coeur à la première occasion ? Il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir avouer une telle chose à ses meilleurs amis à alors son mentor ... non.

\- Il y a des points que j'aimerai éclaircir. Nous verrons cela plus tard.

James retint un soupire de soulagement de se voir enfin congédié. Il se retint également de se ruer sur la sortie. Loin des questions, loin du regard inquisiteur de l'auror.

\- Potter.

\- Oui monsieur ? Répondit-il sa main se serrant sur la poignet anxieusement.

\- Félicitation.

\- Merci.

James aurait probablement bondi de joie de recevoir un compliment du célèbre mage mais une petite voix qu'il ignorait la plupart du temps lui chuchotait que ce n'était pas une véritable victoire. Il n'avait rien vu. C'est Evans qui avait décelé la supercherie. Et si Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas parvenu à entrer dans la propriété, ils seraient tous morts ... ou pire, morts vivants. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à passer la porte de la bibliothèque de son père. Alastor le renverrait de l'Ordre dans la seconde s'il apprenait ça.

La seconde raison qui l'empêchait de se réjouir se tenait devant lui : Sirius. Il riait avec Peter, Remus et Hestia. Comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, le sourire du ténébreux maraudeurs disparu néanmoins et Hestia prétexta une course urgente à faire pour quitter l'appartement, laissant les quatre garçons ensemble.

\- James il n'a pas essayé de se suicider il a juste ... commença Remus.

\- Arrête ça Remus, l'interrompit immédiatement James, refusant d'entendre encore une fois cette explication bancale au geste de leur meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, lâcha Sirius en posant son verre sur la table basse.

\- Je veux que tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé là bas ! S'emporta le chef des maraudeurs. Je veux que tu me dise ce que tu as vu qui te pousse à ...

\- Qui me pousse à quoi ? Répondit nonchalamment le sang pur. C'était de la magie noir. J'y ai mal réagit. C'est tout.

\- Sirius, si tu nous disais juste ce que tu as vu ... intervint Remus en voyant James perdre patience.

\- Tu as dis son prénom. Tu as dis Marlène. Je t'ai entendu, intervint Peter sans aucune délicatesse.

\- Une hallucination, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules, son visage perdant cependant un instant son masque d'indifférence.

\- T'as voulu mourir. T'as voulu la rejoindre. C'est ça ? Demanda James d'une voix mêlant colère et détresse.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui pose les questions ! Contra Sirius, la meilleure défense étant l'attaque. Explique nous ce que tu faisais avec Evans ! Va y !

\- Y'a une différence entre attenter à sa vie et ... Répliqua James ne parvenant à dire à haute voix qu'il avait embrassé la jeune femme.

\- Et quoi ? Embrasser une fille qui n'est pas sa copine ! Termina Sirius méprisant.

\- Sirius ... tenta Remus.

\- Quoi ? Tu l'as vu comme moi !

\- C'est vrai que toi t'es un modèle de vertu ! Répliqua James, ne contenant plus sa colère.

\- Je prétends pas l'être au moins ! Rétorqua fièrement Sirius.

\- Oh vraiment ! La seule raison pour laquelle t'es pas polygame c'est parce qu'elle est morte ! Asséna James sans pitié.

\- James ! Gronda Remus, mais l'avertissement arriva trop tard.

\- Retire ça ! Hurla Sirius.

\- Admets le ! T'as essayer de te tuer par culpabilité. Parce que cette nuit là, comme toutes les autres nuits tu étais entrain de t'envoyer en l'air avec une autre de tes pu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le coup parti, le poing de son meilleur ami s'écrasant sur son visage, l'envoyant au tapis.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un gros con parfois ! Lâcha Sirius en se massant la main, attrapant sa veste en cuir transplanant.

\- Remus, pars pas ... Supplia James en voyant le doux maraudeurs attraper sa veste à son tour.

\- Il était avec moi. La nuit où elle est morte.

James n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, que le jeune loup disparu à son tour. Seul demeurait Peter. Mais dans le regard de celui - ci il ne lut que de la pitié et de la déception, bien éloignées de l'admiration habituelle.

\- Rentre chez toi Peter.

Ce que Peter fit. Parce qu'il n'était bon qu'à ça n'est ce pas ?

Obéir…

Remus avait eu le droit à un "reste". Et même après cette altercation, il était plus que probable que James désirait la présence de Sirius. Mais la sienne. Non. Il avait failli oublié pourquoi il les haïssait. Il avait failli se réjouir de la réussite de cette mission. Mais en réalité, leur succès étaient désormais ses échecs. Cette pierre, cette bague, elle appartenait à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Sirius avait peut être reconnu la magie noir mais il avait reconnu la magie de son maître. La désormais défunte reine des vampire avait dit que Lord Voldemort ne savait pas encore qu'il ne possédait plus la pierre. Peter se ratatina sur lui même à la pensée de devoir faire remarquer au maître son "erreur". Nul doute que sa colère serait effroyable. Peut-être valait-t-il mieux ne rien dire ... pour le moment.

\- Tu as embrassé Lily Evans ? Demanda Hestia à James qui debout dans l'entrée avait décidé semble-t-il d'être la cerise sur le gâteau de cette soirée plus que désastreuse.


	14. Chapitre 14 - I swear, not to leave you

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 14**

La conversation qui résultat de l'affirmation d'Hestia concernant son "infidélité" fut désagréable. James n'avait jamais était bon menteur. Le seul secret qu'il était parvenu à conserver était celui de Remus et il ne pouvait s'en attribuer tout le mérite. S'il avait du cacher ça à Sirius et Peter, il doutait sincèrement de ses chances de succès. C'est donc par l'affirmative qu'il répondit à la question d'Hestia. Oui, il avait embrassé Evans. Oui, il l'avait fait pour les besoins de leur mission. Aux affirmations succédèrent les négations. Non, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Non, il n'aimait pas Evans. Non, ça ne se reproduirait plus. Non, Remus, Sirius et Peter ne reviendraient pas ce soir. Il doutait même qu'ils ne reviennent un jour. Non, sa joue ne lui faisait pas mal. Ce n'était pas le poing de Sirius qui l'avait blessé. C'était son coeur qui le faisait souffrir. L'idée que Sirius ait pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à le quitter ... à mourir, lui était insupportable. Il voulait juste que celui ci lui dise qu'il en valait la peine. Qu'ils en valaient tous la peine. Que malgré la mort de Marlène, il avait encore une raison de vivre. Que malgré la douleur, la souffrance et un avenir incertain, il avait encore l'espoir qu'ils pourraient tous être heureux un jour. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça dégénère. Sa colère et sa peur avait obstrué ses véritables sentiments. Ses cris n'avaient été qu'un "je t'aime", "ne me laisse pas ... pas toi". Il ne doutait pas un instant que s'il arrivait quelque chose à son meilleur ami, il sombrerait inexorablement dans la folie. Il ne pouvait vivre dans un monde où Sirius n'existait pas. Il s'y était pris comme un manche.

\- James ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ! L'apostropha Hestia dont la colère tardait à s'apaiser.

\- Oui, mentit-il, bien sûr qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne pensait qu'à Sirius.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu la vois, tu m'entends ?

\- Elle fait parti de l'Ordre, je ne peux pas l'éviter, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait de la seule et unique raison qui l'empêchait de garder ses distances avec la jolie rousse.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas continuer à la voir ? S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Je ne vais pas quitter l'Ordre uniquement parce que tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre une mission et la réalité, répondit-il évitant soigneusement son regard, faisant preuve de la pire mauvaise foi du monde.

\- Elle n'a qu'à partir ! Répondit la jeune femme. Elle l'a déjà fait !

\- On a besoin de toute l'aide disponible. On ne peut pas se permettre de refuser des membres. Les mangemorts nous surpassent chaque jours un peu plus, continua-t-il abattant sur la table tous les arguments rationnels qu'il avait en stock.

Hestia sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant une éternité aux yeux de James. La vérité était que peu importait sa réponse ou ses désirs, il n'arrêterait pas de voir Evans. Ce n'était pas une option qu'il envisageait le moins du monde. Il avait une profonde affection pour Hestia mais cela ne comblerait jamais le gouffre qu'avait créé Evans en lui quand elle était partie. Elle était la seule capable d'une telle chose. Il ne voulait pas être avec elle à proprement parler. Il voulait juste savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Où elle était. Avec qui. Quand. Pourquoi. Il voulait la regarder vivre. Ce n'était ni le manque physique, ni son coeur brisé qu'il l'avait le plus fait souffrir l'année passé. Ce qui l'avait détruit étaient les questions sans réponses. Les interrogations. Le fait de ne rien savoir. C'était comme si elle avait été morte. Même dans la haine, la rancoeur et le regret, il la voulait à ses côtés.

\- Je ne sais pas ... murmura Hestia qui semblait perdue entre son devoir et sa jalousie.

\- C'était une longue journée. On devrait aller se coucher, lui dit-il en prenant sa main, essayant de ne pas penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle de Lily.

\- Oui, céda-t-elle épuisée par l'altercation, se laissant entrainer vers leur chambre.

Cette nuit là, il fut soulagé que la jeune femme ait sombré rapidement dans un sommeil profond, vidée par le trop plein d'émotions de cette soirée. Il n'était pas certain de sa capacité à lui prodiguer tendresse et plaisir après avoir connu de nouveau les bras de celle qui, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, revint hanter ses rêves. Un songe utopique, où elle n'était jamais partie, où la guerre était terminée et où ils étaient victorieux. Dans ce rêve, ils partageaient un cottage dans une petit village tranquille, loin de l'agitation de la capitale. Il cru même discerner un rire d'enfant à l'étage. Mais il ne monta pas les escaliers, préférant la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle ne faisait pas à manger, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ça. Elle sirotait un café, ses cheveux d'un rouge enflammé lâchés. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, posant son regard émeraude sur lui, son coeur rata un battement. Lorsqu'un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, il en oublia de respirer et lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom, il se réveilla. Ce n'était pas elle mais Hestia qui secouait doucement son bras en marmonnant des "James" excédés, pour qu'il éteigne le réveil. Il le fit avant de fixer celle qui partageait son lit. Il se sentit terriblement coupable. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans cette situation des années plus tôt. L'histoire c'était finie tragiquement et pas seulement parce que sa petite amie s'était révélée être une veela assoiffée de sang mais parce qu'il avait trompé celle-ci avec Evans. Et voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à reproduire les mêmes erreurs sans même avoir l'excuse de la jeunesse. Il était un adulte désormais, il devait se comporter en tant que tel.

La première fois, la solution lui avait semblait évidente. Il avait immédiatement décidé de quitter Mary McDonald pour la jolie rousse. Aujourd'hui rien n'était aussi simple. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Evans en valait-elle vraiment la peine ? Pourquoi devrait-il briser le cœur d'Hestia ? Et si elle partait encore ? Si elle le quittait de nouveau ? Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle éprouvait encore quoi que ce soit pour lui. Elle l'avait embrassé pour la mission. Elle était revenue dans l'Ordre uniquement par devoir. Parce que Sirius l'avait convaincue qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose. Son coeur se serra à la pensée de Sirius. C'était sa priorité, Hestia et Evans pouvaient attendre. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner. Il devait des excuses à Sirius mais aussi à Remus.

Ces derniers se réveillèrent de toute aussi joyeuse humeur. Sirius s'était enfermé dans un silence pesant et Remus ne parvenait pas à oublier les paroles de James. Le ténébreux Gryffondor avait-il véritablement intenté à sa vie ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui poser la question au risque de provoquer une autre colère chez son amant, mais il devait savoir. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant que tout aller bien alors que celui qui partageait sa vie désirait mettre un terme à celle-ci. Rien ne prouvait qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Peut être qu'un jour, comme cette nuit là chez les vampires, la mort de Marlène lui paraitrait trop insupportable et il déciderait de la rejoindre. Qui était-il pour le retenir ? Il n'était qu'un vulgaire remplaçant. Une pale compensation en comparaison de la perte que Sirius avait subit.

\- Sirius ... Murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'il douta que le jeune homme l'ait entendu.

\- Oui ? Répondit ce dernier distraitement en dessinant sur son torse nu des rosaces du bout du doigt.

\- Reste, supplia presque Remus, se montrant plus égoïste qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Sirius se serait probablement de nouveau emporté s'il ne s'était pas agi de Moony. La peur qu'il lisait dans le regard du doux Gryffondor lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait failli abandonner le jeune loup à son sort uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas été pas capable de faire son deuil. Il n'avait pas voulu mourir. Il avait juste voulu être avec elle. Mais c'était impossible. Son heure n'était pas venue et il aurait été irrespectueux de mettre un terme à son existence alors que Marlène en avait été privé. L'idée de la mort de Remus, Peter ou même de James lui était insupportable. L'imaginer le terrifiait. Comment avait-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde leur faire subir volontairement une telle chose. Si Marlène s'était suicidée, il lui en aurait voulu à jamais. Choisir la mort c'était leur dire qu'il ne voulait pas être avec eux. Ce qui était faux, complétement faux. Jamais, il n'aurait pu souhaiter une chose pareille. Il comprit la colère de James et la détresse de Moony.

\- Je suis désolé Moony, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. J'ai pas réfléchi à ce que ça impliquait. J'ai juste ... je voulais juste ... mais il ne put continuer, sa voix se brisa et il enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant, se laissant envelopper par les bras de celui-ci.

\- Dis-moi juste que tu restes, murmura Remus.

\- Je ne te laisserais jamais seul. Je te le promets.


	15. Chapitre 15 - This is war

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (malheureusement).**

 **Merci merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 15**

La semaine suivante fut éprouvante pour Remus. James et Sirius s'évitaient soigneusement et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir mettre sa fierté de côté. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des deux amis de se disputer et encore moins de s'excuser. Les choses s'étaient compliqués lorsque Sirius avait basculé dans sa légendaire mesquinerie, provoquant James en passant ses journées avec Lily. Hestia semblait avoir été mise au courant du petit écart de conduite de son petit ami puisqu'elle gratifiait généreusement Lily d'œillades meurtrières à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de croiser leur route. Le manoir des Potter, où l'Ordre avait installé ses quartiers, semblait soudain bien trop petit pour tout ce joli monde. Peter était aux abonnés absents et ne semblait pas se sentir concerné par quoi que ce soit. Le petit rat aurait, en temps normal, été du côté de James mais il semblait en vouloir aussi à l'ancien Capitaine. Le jeune loup tenta d'en savoir plus, mais Peter refusait de dire quoi que ce soit.

Les choses se corsèrent lorsqu'Alastor les convoqua tous pour leur confier une nouvelle "mission". La plus désagréable de toutes les tâches dont se chargeait l'Ordre. Le ministère était si corrompu qu'il ne se chargeait plus de dissimuler les meurtres des moldus et les autres crimes commis par les mangemorts. C'était donc aux membres de l'Ordre de s'en charger. Le Maître des Ténèbres ne pouvait révéler l'existence du monde magique sans s'attirer les foudres de la communauté magique internationale qui ne le considérait par encore comme une menace réelle. Tout du moins il ne pouvait pas le faire de manière frontale, mais il pouvait distiller la peur chez les moldus et les mener sur la piste. Ainsi il parsemait des "indices" un peu partout dans le pays. Les corps des victimes étaient bien souvent intacts ce qui laissait planer un doute quand à la cause de la mort, la marque des ténèbres surplombant les maisons étaient certes un nuage grisâtre et peu de moldus levaient les yeux vers le ciel éternellement pluvieux de l'Angleterre, mais un serpent s'échappant de la bouche d'un crâne ne pouvait passer pour une coïncidence bien longtemps. Ils devaient donc se rendre sur les lieux et effacer les traces. "Couvrir" de tels crimes n'était jamais agréable mais ils avaient découverts avec le temps que faire parti de la Résistance ne signifiait pas toujours de faire ce qui était juste mais ce qui était nécessaire. Il aurait été juste d'informer les familles de la véritable raison de la mort de leur proche. Il aurait été juste de mettre les moldus au courant de la menace qui pesait sur eux. Mais ce qui était nécessaire était de préserver le secret magique, préserver leur monde, limiter l'ascension déjà fulgurante de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ils devaient se salir les mains pour "le plus grand bien". C'étaient les mots de Dumbledore. C'étaient également, s'il se souvenait bien de ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie, ceux de Grindelwald. Cela déplaisait profondément à Remus mais il ne pouvait refuser. Il s'était engagé. Ils étaient en guerre.

\- Une manifestation organisée par des étudiants de l'Université moldue d'Oxford a eu lieu ce matin. Elle a mal tourné. Très mal tourné. Arrangez-vous pour qu'on pense qu'il s'agit des casseurs et non des mangemorts.

\- Comment on est censé faire ça ? Demanda Sirius qui supportait plus mal que les autres ce genre de tâche. Leur éclater le crâne avec des pavés ?

\- C'est exactement ça Black ! Répondit Alastor supportant de plus en plus mal les insubordinations du jeune homme.

\- Vous vous foutez de nous ? S'insurgea le ténébreux Gryffondor. On n'est pas à la botte du Maître des Ténèbres, on devrait pas avoir à couvrir ses traces ! On est censé le combattre !

\- Qu'est ce que vous suggérez ? Que nous devons le laisser révéler notre existence ? Et de la pire manière qui soit ! Que penserez-vous que les moldus feront ? Vous pensez qu'ils nous aideraient ? Ils nous extermineraient !

\- Les temps ont changés ! On ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement ! Si nous les informions, ils nous en seraient reconnaissants, ils combattraient à nos côtés !

\- Les moldus sont impuissants face à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ils seraient tués par dizaines de milliers.

\- N'est-ce pas déjà ce qui arrive ? Et si vous ne les craignez pas, alors pourquoi devons nous nous cacher ? Si vous les pensez si faibles et si peu dignes de confiance alors ... alors vous ne valez pas mieux que Lui.

\- Sirius ! Intervint Remus, qui bien que partageant l'opinion de son amant ne désirait pas voir la situation s'envenimer davantage.

\- Vous êtes assigné à résidence Black, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Evans, vous le remplacerez.

\- C'est ça, répliqua Sirius mauvais. Faites passer ça comme une sanction due à mon insubordination alors que vous ne me voulez plus dans l'Ordre. Je sais pertinemment ce que vous pensez de moi Alastor. Continuez à chercher votre traître là où il ne faut pas. Un jour, il sera trop tard.

Il claqua la porte en sortant du bureau de l'ancien chef des Aurors. Aucun silence ne suivit le départ de Sirius, Alastor Maugrey poursuivant ses explications comme s'il ne venait pas d'être interrompu. Remus lança un regard à James qui fixait l'Auror avec colère, les poings serrés. Il savait ce qu'il devait lui en coûter de ne pas en mettre une à leur chef. Lui même sentait une démangeaison dans ses doigts à l'idée de faire payer ses insinuations à Alastor. Mais il ne broncha pas. Il ne s'agissait pas de justice. Il s'agissait de faire ce qu'il fallait. Le répéter ne l'aida pas à rendre la situation plus supportable mais cela lui donnait d'autant plus d'ardeur à mettre un terme à cette guerre. La victoire ou la mort.

\- Lupin, vous resterez ici pour garder un oeil sur Black.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il fera quoi que ce soit ... commença Remus avant d'être interrompu par le mage.

\- C'est un ordre Lupin, ne discutez pas. Jones, vous prendrez sa place.

Remus se leva, un sourire cynique aux lèvres. Il était tout aussi suspect que Sirius. Après tout il était le "loup garou". Même ici, il ne serait jamais plus qu'un monstre indigne de confiance. Il se battait pour un monde où la tolérance serait une valeur et non une simple qualité mais comment pouvait-il encore y croire lorsque son propre camp faisait preuve d'une telle intolérance. Il quitta la pièce sans faire de scène mais la colère qu'il avait ressenti était semblable à celle de Sirius. Il était mis de côté et jugé pour ce qu'il était.

\- C'est la dernière fois, gronda James, une fois que tous eurent quitté le bureau.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Maugrey soutenant difficilement le regard du Maraudeur.

\- Que vous remettez en doute leur loyauté. Encore une fois et vous devrez vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour mener votre saleté de guerre.

\- Elle vous concerne tout autant pourtant, lui fit remarquer l'Auror.

\- Si vous basez votre jugement sur de telles futilités ... commença James.

\- Un rejeton de la famille Black et un lycanthrope ... l'interrompit Alastor.

\- Alors vous êtes comme lui ! Continua le jeune homme, hurlant cette fois pour couvrir la voix de son supérieur. Vous les jugez sur des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun pouvoir ! Je vous combattrai aussi s'il le faut ! C'est pour eux que je me bats ! Pour qu'ils aient le droit au bonheur ! Si vous êtes un obstacle, je vous détruirai.

Il lança un sort qui carbonisa le mur derrière Maugrey, réduisant le tout en cendre en à peine quelques secondes avant que l'Auror ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Il quitta la pièce laissant le mage en état de choc, soufflé par la puissance destructrice du sort.

 **Pour ceux qui s'ennui et en attendant le prochaine chapitre, j'ai écris une Wolfstar et une Blackinnon (selon vos goûts), elles sont complètes et en ligne !**

 **À bientôt !**


	16. Chapitre 16 - Augustus

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (marre d'écrire ça mais bon c'est obligatoire a** **skip).**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Et merci merci pour vos reviews et vos messages !  
Je retourne écrire la suite !**

 **Chapitre 16**

Dissimulés sous l'apparence d'agents des forces de l'ordre moldus, ils évoluaient entre les débris et les corps. Ils étaient arrivés à temps. Les enquêteurs déjà présents n'avaient pas commencé à examiner les victimes, ils s'étaient contentés de sécuriser la zone, l'encerclant et empêchant les badauds de s'approcher. Merlin bénisse les procédures interminables des moldus pour désigner qui était "habilité" pour enquêter. Ils pouvaient ainsi, systématiquement, se saisir de l'affaire, effacer les pistes avant de transférer le dossier à une autre circonscription ou un autre service. Ils avaient donc quelques heures devant eux avant pour faire passer un meurtre de masse pour l'oeuvre de casseurs.

\- James ... ils n'ont laissé aucun survivant, lâcha Hestia, la voix tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion. C'est impossible de faire passer ça pour des altercations.

\- Non. Il va falloir construire une bombe sale, dit-il en observant l'étendue des dégâts. Peter efface-moi ça ! Ordonna - t - il en désignant les centaines de marques des ténèbres qui s'étendaient au dessus d'eux. Evans entoure nous d'un dôme repousse moldu. Les autres, apportez moi tout ce que vous trouverez en terme de débris.

\- James, tu ne vas pas faire exploser la zone, tenta de le dissuader Hestia paniquée.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Ils privilégieront la thèse d'un attentat. Va aider Evans maintenant.

Sans un regard pour elle, il commença à construire l'arme moldu. Elle l'observa une longue minute avec de se résoudre à rejoindre sa rivale. Celle-ci était en train de lancer un sort d'une puissance qu'Hestia ne pût qu'envier. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce que Lily avait de si spéciale. Elle avait désormais la réponse sous les yeux. Sa magie était unique. Elle ressemblait à celle des enfants qui sans baguette produisait des sorts d'une perfection rare car il s'agissait d'instinct plus que de technique à proprement parlé. Le sortilège émanait tant de sa personne que de sa baguette. Elle façonnait le dôme de sa main libre.

\- Comment est ce que ... commença Hestia avant de se raviser, elle n'allait pas adresser la parole à cette briseuse de ménage, elle se contenta donc d'observer les alentours, attentives à une éventuelle attaque surprise comme le voulait la procédure.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de discrets regards à la jolie rousse de temps à autre. Celle - ci maintenait sans problème le sort de manière à ce que les passants moldus ne voient que des policiers penchés au dessus de corps, recensant et prélevant des preuves. James quand à lui avançait rapidement, petit génie qu'il était. Bon sang, ils étaient vraiment assortis. Une jalousie insoutenable s'empara d'elle et lorsqu'elle vit apparaître les mangemorts, elle hésita. Cette hésitation dura une seconde ... peut être un peu plus. Mais c'est tout ce dont avait besoin ceux - ci pour attaquer. Les autres avaient eu le temps de les voir et de se protéger. Mais pas Lily. Tournant le dos à la scène, concentrée sur son sort, elle ne les vit pas fondre sur elle. Hestia aurait pu contrer le sort du mangemort. Elle aurait pu mais elle avait hésité et celui ci avait atteint sa cible. Elle regarda sa rivale s'effondrer et être emportée. Le dôme commençait à disparaitre. James cria des ordres. Repli. Elle eut tout juste le temps de transplaner au manoir avant que l'explosion ne souffle le théâtre des affrontements.

\- Que s'est - il passé ? Hurla Alastor en s'approchant du groupe encore sous le choc.

\- Une embuscade, répondit James noir de suie, la main brûlée. J'ai eu le temps d'actionner la bombe, le dôme a tenu assez longtemps pour que les moldus ne remarquent rien.

\- Bien. Tous le monde est là ? Demanda l'Auror son regard parcourant les rangs.

\- Evans, lâcha James remarquant immédiatement l'absence de la jeune femme, se tournant vers Hestia à la recherche de réponse, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Tu ne l'as pas fait transplaner avec toi ?

\- Elle a été capturé pendant l'attaque, expliqua Hestia faiblement, évitant soigneusement le regard du jeune homme.

\- Où est - elle ! Hurla - t - il hors de lui.

\- Je viens de te le dire, ils l'ont prise. Je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire je ... répéta - t - elle avant d'être interrompue, incapable de poursuivre, le souffle coupé par la violence du choc, plaquée contre la grille du manoir.

\- C'était ta mission ! Tu devais surveiller ses arrières !

\- Potter lâchez la. Ce genre de chose arrive, vous le savez mieux que personne. D'autres tâches nous attendent.

\- Il faut aller la chercher, monter une équipe ! S'écria James relâchant la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas la procédure. Elle est probablement déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Nous devrions nous estimer chanceux qu'il se soit agi d'Evans et non de quelqu'un d'autre. Les informations qu'elle possédait sur l'Ordre sont partielles et peu nombreuses. Les dégâts seront donc minimes dans le cas où ils la tortureraient pour lui arracher des renseignements. Son calvaire sera bref, ils comprendront rapidement qu'elle n'est pas importante.

\- Enfoiré. Murmura le gryffondor en serrant les poings.

\- Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ? Demanda Alastor d'un ton glacial qui en aurait terrifié plus d'un. Pas James.

\- J'ai dis, répondit James plus fort et prenant bien soin d'articuler. Enfoiré.

\- Le favoritisme de Dumbledore ne vous donne pas tous les droits Potter, c'est la dernière fois que vous parlez ainsi à votre supérieur.

\- Supérieur ? Ricana James. On est pas au Ministère ici, ce n'est pas le Département des Aurors et vous n'êtes pas le chef de la Résistance. Je me laisserai pas traiter comme de la chair à canon. Sa vie vaut autant que la vôtre.

\- Si ça avait été moi, la procédure aurait été la même, répliqua Alastor durement. On n'est pas ici pour faire du sentimentalisme. Evans n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse. C'est une prisonnière de guerre.

\- Je la libérerai dans ce cas ! Répliqua James.

\- Vos obéirez aux ordres.

\- Sortez de chez moi.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'insurgea Alastor.

\- J'ai dis sortez de chez moi !

\- Vous vous comportez comme Black lorsqu'il a perdu cette fille. Vous êtes aveuglé par la tristesse. Reprenez vous.

\- Marlène McKinnon, lâcha James.

\- Comment ?

\- Cette fille avait un prénom. Elle s'appelait Marlène McKinnon.

Un dragon de fumée se forma derrière le garçon. Son corps n'était pas solide mais les flammes qui s'échappait de sa gueule étaient belles et bien réelles.

\- Qu'est ce que ...

\- Je vous présente Augustus, esprit frappeur et protecteur de ma famille depuis un peu plus de six cent ans. Il chasse les intrus du domaine. J'ai révoqué votre droit à fouler mes terres. Il est là pour ... comment vous dîtes déjà ? Ah ... Obéir.

\- Dumbledore ne vous laissera pas vous en tirer !

\- Disparaissez ou brulez.

Alastor Maugrey disparu quelques secondes à peine avant qu'Augustus ne déverse sa colère sur les grilles du manoir. Un silence pesant suivit le départ de l'Auror. Des murmures approbateurs parcoururent les rangs. Frank donna une puissante tape dans le dos de son camarade.

\- On est avec toi James. Dis nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse.

\- Allons sauver Lily, ajouta Alice en glissant une main dans celle de son fiancé.

\- Menteur, lâcha quelqu'un derrière lui.

James se tourna vers le perron près à chasser quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Sirius se tenait là, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'une des colonnes. Remus était assis sur les marches, souriant légèrement.

\- Ta mère t'as déjà dis qu'Augusta était une dragonne, poursuivit le garçon en souriant.

\- Sirius, murmura James, l'émotion le gagnant.

\- C'est sexiste de ta part.

\- Désolé, répondit le garçon, ne s'excusant visiblement pas pour le dragon.

\- Pas de ça entre nous ... on a des choses plus importantes à faire non ?

\- Ensemble ? Demanda James en lui tendant la main.

\- Jusqu'à la fin, répondit Sirius s'en emparant avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, lui chuchotant. On va la sauver et tu pourras lui dire que tu l'aimes.

James ne fut pas surpris par ces paroles. Sirius avait toujours été capable de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'absence d'Evans, la colère n'avait été qu'un sentiment apparent, le regret était ce qui l'animait réellement. Si elle mourrait, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, alors il la perdrait sans lui avoir dit quoi que soit. Elle ne saurait pas qu'il l'avait aimé, et qu'il l'aimait encore. Il ne pourrait plus la serrer dans ses bras ou sentir ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes. Il ne pourrait plus la voir rire, il ne pourrait plus la voir vivre. Cette pensée lui était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il la sauverait, dut - il en mourir.


	17. Chapitre 17 - Pure Blood Princess

**Encore moi ! Oui oui je suis inspiré !**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (tsss).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Vos reviews et vos messages all**

 **Ça me motive toujours autant ! Encore merci !**

 **Je vous laisse tranquille ! J'espère que ça vous plairas !**

 **Chapitre 17**

\- Ça va nous porter malheur, lâcha Narcissa affichant une moue contrariée.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, lui répondit Lucius après avoir vérifié que personne n'écoutait leur conversation. Ça ne sera pas bien long.

\- Le mariage est dans quelques jours. Le manoir va grouiller d'invités. N'y a-t-il donc aucune alternative ?

\- Cissy, je ne peux pas contredire les ordres du Maître, siffla-t-il agacé par l'incapacité de la jeune femme à voir à quel point il était prisonnier de ses devoirs de mangemort.

\- Que se passera -t-il si tu échoues ? Ce manoir est un lieu de vie, pas une prison.

\- La cave à vin fera l'affaire. Elle est affaiblie, Bella n'y est pas allée de main morte.

\- Pourquoi ne pas la tuer dans ce cas ? Demanda la jeune femme dissimulant à merveille ses émotions derrière un masque de parfaite indifférence.

\- Ils n'ont rien pu en tirer. C'est à mon tour ! Si je parviens à la faire parler, je serais récompensé. Peut être que le Maître viendra à notre mariage.

\- Lily Evans ne parlera pas, répliqua-t-elle avec un peu trop de passion pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité du sang pur.

\- Tu sembles bien la connaître.

\- De nom seulement.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais des scrupules ? Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé en sixième année avec cette Veela ?

\- Des scrupules ? Lily Evans est une sang-de-bourbe, mentit-elle. Je ne veux juste pas que notre mariage soit gâché par quoi que ce soit.

\- Je t'assure que rien ne viendra déranger les préparatifs, et la cérémonie se déroulera sans anicroches.

Narcissa acquiesça mais le coeur n'y était pas. Elle observa Lucius. Le port altier, un sourire charmeur, ses cheveux semblaient encore plus blonds qu'autrefois, presque blancs. Elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine. Ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour eux. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui mais son instinct lui soufflait que leur fins ne seraient pas celles d'un conte. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un dénouement heureux, tout ce qu'elle désirait était d'être à ses côtés. Dans la réussite comme dans l'échec. Son sens de l'honneur était cependant mis à rude épreuve. Elle avait une dette envers Lily Evans. Une dette qu'il lui faudrait payer un jour. Peut-être était-ce aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle était encore élève à Poudlard, celle-ci, pour la sauver d'un sort des plus funestes, avait risqué sa vie. Il lui fallait désormais en faire de même. Elle résidait au manoir depuis un peu plus d'un mois pour des raisons pratiques. Sa mère était également logée ici, pour les convenances. Bien sûr, Lucius et elle faisaient chambre à part. En apparence tout du moins. Le soir venu, lorsqu'elle quitta la suite qu'elle partageait avec sa mère, celle-ci pensant qu'elle rejoignait son fiancé ne posa pas de questions. Elle descendit les marches jusqu'à la grille fermant la cave à vin des Malfoy.

\- Evans, chuchota-t-elle. Evans ? Répéta-t-elle plus fort, retenant une exclamation quand la jeune femme lui répondit par un grognement.

Narcissa se risqua à lancer un Lumos, éclairant la pièce, non sans avoir jeté plusieurs coups d'oeil anxieux derrière elle. Si les elfes la voyaient ici ... elle pourrait toujours dire que les cris de la "sang-de-bourbe" l'avaient réveillé. Elle grimaça en reportant son regard sur la jeune femme. Du sang séché maculait ses vêtements et sa peau. Certaines plaies s'étaient infectées. Son visage était tuméfié, elle ne pouvait ouvrir aucun de ses yeux et sa lèvre était fendue si profondément qu'on pouvait apercevoir sa dentition. Ses ongles avaient été arrachés et ses cheveux rasés. Les dégâts physiques étaient tels que Narcissa ne fut pas certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de Lily Evans. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'étendue des blessures psychologiques de la jeune femme. Bellatrix avait toujours été cinglée, mais côtoyer d'aussi près le Maître des Ténèbres n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa folie. Rodolphus lui-même était terrifié par son épouse.

\- Evans ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda l'élégante jeune femme avant de se maudire intérieurement, évidement que ça n'allait pas.

\- De ... l'eau, supplia la jeune femme, la voix rauque, rugueuse, enrouée au possible.

\- Je vais te chercher ça ! Ne bouge pas ! Zut Cissy ! Se dit-elle à elle même, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ses propos. Elle devait se reprendre ou elle se ferait attraper. Elle gravit les escaliers, se faufila dans les cuisines et demanda à un elfe de lui servir un verre d'eau.

\- Dobby va vous chercher ça Miss Narcissa Black, répondit l'elfe. Miss Narcissa Black aurait pu faire sonner la cloche plutôt que de descendre. Dobby serait venu. Dobby ne vit que pour servir la noble maison des Malfoy.

\- Est-ce que tu es entrain de critiquer mes actions, elfe ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton glacial.

\- Dobby ne ferait jamais ça, Dobby demande pardon à Miss Narcissa Black, Dobby demande quelle punition Miss Narcissa Black jugera suffisante pour punir l'insolence de Dobby, pleurnicha l'elfe.

\- Silence, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Répondit-elle toujours aussi froidement, prenant le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait. Retourne à tes tâches.

\- Oh Miss Narcissa Black est si bonne, si gentille avec Dobby, Dobby ne mérite pas tant de clémence, Dobby mérite le fouet, Dobby mérite de mourir.

\- Je t'ai dis de te taire ! Répéta-t-elle perdant patience, elle le planta là, l'abandonnant avant de subir une nouvelle salve d'excuses. Merlin, Kreattur n'était pas aussi stupide, murmura-t-elle en descendant les escaliers menant à la geôle improvisée de la jeune femme. Evans ? Tu peux t'approcher de la grille ?

\- Non ... répondit faiblement la prisonnière. Jambes ... cassées.

\- Bella espèce de ... Jura Narcissa dans sa barbe. Evans, c'est quoi ce sort que ton idiot de copain utilisait tout le temps pour soulever Severus dans les airs ?

\- Levi ... corpus.

\- Levicorpus, lança Narcissa soulevant la jeune femme avec toutes les précautions du monde et l'approchant de la grille. Tiens bois ça, dit elle en lui tendant le verre mais la jeune fille était trop faible alors elle porta elle-même le verre à ses lèvres, faisant boire une "sang-de-bourbe".

\- Merci ... murmura Lily avant de poser une question à laquelle la jolie sang pur n'avait pas de réponse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides Narcissa ?

Pourquoi était-elle entrain d'aider une sang-de-bourbe, risquant sa vie, celle de sa famille, et même celle de Lucius. Parce qu'elle le lui devait. Elle ne serait peut-être pas là sans elle. Elle aurait pu la laisser croupir ici, mourir ici et ne plus devoir quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit mais elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de personne. Comment aurait-elle pu se regarder en face si elle avait agi ainsi ?

\- Je vais te sortir de là Evans, fais moi confiance. Tiens bon.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Dobby

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (MARRE).**

 **Bonne lecture !  
Merci pour vos reviews et vos messages, vous êtes encore plus au taquet que moi ! **

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Chapitre 18**

\- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui faire confiance ? Demanda Peter innocemment. Elle est fiancé à un Malfoy.

\- Sans elle, je serais encore coincé au 12 Square Grimmaurd, argua Sirius prêt à défendre bec et ongles sa cousine. Elle est digne de confiance.

\- Alors quoi ? Intervint Remus en se saisissant du carton d'invitation. Elle n'a envoyé qu'une seule invitation. On ne peut pas tous y aller.

\- C'est moi qui irait, répondit James.

\- On ne va pas te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup, répliqua Remus. Si Narcissa dit vrai, les protections autour de Lily seront doublées ce jour-là pour éviter que les invités ne tombent sur elle par mégarde.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à m'attendre aux grilles et en cas de problème, commença James avant d'être interrompu par le jeune loup.

\- Le manoir Malfoy fonctionne comme celui de tes parents ou encore celui de la famille de Sirius. On ne pourra entrer t'aider que si Malfoy nous laisse entrer.

\- Non, répondit Sirius.

\- Non ? Répéta Remus.

\- On ne peut entrer que si un membre de la famille Malfoy nous y autorise, le corrigea le rusé sang pur. Cissy va devenir une Malfoy. Elle pourra nous faire entrer en cas de problème.

\- On ne peut pas être sûrs qu'elle est de notre côté, intervint Peter tentant de les dissuader, terrifié à l'idée d'être démasqué et souhaitant discréditer la sang pur au cas où celle-ci révélerait son double jeu.

\- Elle a aidé Andy à s'échapper. Elle aidera Evans. Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit-il à Peter.

\- Bien, alors j'entrerai le premier, seul avec la carte d'invitation. Je descendrais dans la cave où Narcissa dit qu'elle est retenue, je la libère et je vous rejoins. Si vous ne me voyez pas revenir après disons deux heures ...

\- Une heure, le corrigea Remus.

\- Moony, tu as vu la taille de ce manoir ! Lâcha James excédé.

\- Une heure, répéta le maraudeur catégorique. Ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Ok. Après une heure, alors vous pouvez me rejoindre.

Ils peaufinèrent les détails de leur plan, calculant l'heure où seraient prononcés les voeux des mariés, étudiant les plans du manoir et vérifiant encore et encore qu'ils n'avaient rien laissé de côté. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une farce cette fois. La punition s'ils se faisaient attraper ne serait pas des heures de colles mais bel et bien la mort.

Le jour du mariage, ils transplantèrent à bonne distance du manoir de peur de déclencher des sorts disséminés ça et là autour de celui-ci. Ils parcoururent les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient de celui-ci, crapahutant dans les bois à couvert. Alice et Frank s'étaient joints à eux. Le professeur McGonagall avait également contribué à la mission, améliorant sensiblement le sort de métamorphose de James pour que celui-ci soit méconnaissable. Ce dernier passa sans problèmes les grilles pour le plus grand soulagement de ses camarades dissimulés dans les fourrés. Il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve Cissy pour lui remettre la note qui lui disait de se rendre aux grilles pour permettre aux autres d'entrer en cas de problème. Mais trouver la mariée se révéla être une tâche plus ardue que prévu. Il fallait qu'il demande de l'aide à quelqu'un. Mais à qui ? À qui pouvait-il s'adresser sans éveiller les soupçons ? Quelqu'un qui connaissait tout des allées et venues des maîtres de maison. Maître ? Mais oui les Maîtres ! C'est là qu'il les remarqua. Des elfes de maison. Partout.

\- Eh toi là, l'elfe, dit-il adoptant un ton faussement hautain dans une veine tentative d'imiter un sang pur.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Dobby Monsieur.

\- Dobby es- ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

\- Oui Monsieur ! Bien sûr Monsieur ! Dobby vit pour servir les sorciers. Dobby n'a pas d'autre raison de vivre.

\- C'est triste, répondit James oubliant partiellement la raison de sa présence. Tu devrais te trouver un truc qui te plait à toi pour t'occuper pendant ton temps libre.

\- Dobby n'as pas de temps libre, répondit l'elfe avant d'être saisi par la panique. Dobby ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre ! Dobby ne veut pas de temps libre ! Dobby aime servir les Malfoy.

\- Moi j'aimerai pas, Lucius est un connard et son père ne vaut pas mieux. Tu devrais te faire des amis et aller quelque part avec eux ! Tout parait plus beau avec des amis tu sais ... Dis Dobby tu peux donner ça à Narcissa, discrètement ? Personne ne doit te voir. Tu es capable de faire ça ?

\- Oh oui ! Dobby peut faire ça ! Dobby va donner ça à Miss Narcissa Black.

\- Merci Dobby ! Dit le garçon.

\- Monsieur ... votre visage. Il a changé.

\- Oh ! C'est le moment de disparaitre, répondit James en sortant la cape d'invisibilité. Ne parle de moi à personne s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il avant de se volatiliser.

Dobby serra le petit mot dans sa paume. C'était la première fois qu'un sorcier faisait preuve d'autant de déférence à son égard. Il l'avait remercié et lui avait dit "s'il te plait", comme s'il s'adressait à un égal. Il se promit de ne pas oublier le visage de celui-ci. Les cheveux en bataille d'un beau brun sombre, des lunettes rondes et un regard aussi doré que le soleil. Il transplana dans la chambre de la mariée, n'exécutant pas un ordre cette fois mais rendant service ... à un ami ?

James descendit les marches menant à la grille de la cave à vins. Lorsqu'il la vit, gisant inconsciente au sol, son coeur se retourna. Perdant toute retenue et en oubliant toute prudence, il dégaina sa baguette et détruisit la grille avant de foncer vers elle, priant pour qu'elle soit encore en vie.

\- Evans ... Evans ... Evans je t'en supplie ... Non ... Supplia-t-il en ne sentant pas son pouls. Lily, dit-il pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était partie. Lily, répéta-t-il en voyant les paupières de la jeune fille battre doucement.

\- James, répondit-elle en souriant, convaincue de rêver encore.

\- C'est moi, je suis là. Je suis là. Je vais te sortir de là Evans. Tiens bon.

Les mêmes mots que ceux qu'avaient prononcé Narcissa quelques jours plus tôt. Lily se raccrocha à cet espoir. Peut-être qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment là. Qu'il était venu pour elle, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Peut-être qu'il était venu la chercher comme elle avait souvent espéré qu'il fasse quand elle était partie après la mort de Marlène. Peut être qu'il l'aimait encore. Peut être qu'il l'aimait suffisamment pour lui pardonner. Elle laissa ses larmes couler. C'était une belle mort que lui offrait son subconscient. Dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé et qu'elle aimerait toujours.

\- Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi, dit-elle avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscient.


	19. Chapitre 19 - Voldemort

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Merci encore pour vos messages et reviews !**

 **CHAPITRE 19**

James souleva le corps inanimé de la jeune femme avec toute la douceur que lui permettait l'urgence de la situation. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure avant que Narcissa ne prononce ses vœux. Lorsqu'elle l'aurait fait, Remus n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lancer l'offensive. Il devait à tout prix éviter ça. Il avait compté plus d'une trentaine de mangemorts dans les invités et il était possible que d'autres encore soient arrivés après lui. Ils ne feraient pas le poids. Il enfila la cape d'invisibilité qui était assez grande pour les couvrir tous les deux. Malheureusement lorsqu'il tenta de passer la grille qu'il avait détruite, un bouclier invisible le rejeta quelques mètres plus loin. Il lança un regard anxieux à Lily, vérifiant que leur chute ne lui avait pas fait subir de dégâts supplémentaires. Une petite voix lui chuchota que ça ne pouvait pas empirer davantage. Il la déposa sur le sol et tenta de passer de nouveau. Il y parvint sans difficultés. Elle était celle qui ne pouvait pas. Les sorts avaient était lancés sur elle, non sur la cellule. Il avait trouvé ça beaucoup trop simple d'entrer. Lucius avait fait preuve d'ingéniosité, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer Malfoy, il tenta donc de lever les sorts mais rien n'y fit, peu importe le nombre de fois où il tentait de passer avec la jeune fille dans ses bras, il se heurtait à un mur. Alors qu'il pensait que rien ne pourrait aggraver la situation, il entendit un déluge d'applaudissements et de cris retentir au dessus de sa tête. Les voeux avaient dû être prononcés, il était trop tard.

Remus suivit de Sirius, Peter, Alice et Frank se faufilèrent prudemment après qu'un elfe ait reçu l'ordre de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Se séparer aurait été plus prudent mais Narcissa avait accompagné son « service » d'un petit renseignement … Le Maître des Ténèbres étaient présents. Le dîner avait été servi et les invités avait quitté la salle de réception pour la salle à manger. La curiosité poussa Remus a jeter un coup d'œil vers la somptueuse tablée. Aucun d'eux n'avait la prétention d'avoir déjà rencontré le tristement célèbre sorcier. La Gazette le décrivait comme un fringant et charismatique jeune homme. Remus avait diabolisé l'image de celui-ci, lui prêtant des traits monstrueux qui refléteraient mieux son âme aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans Lune. Le portrait dépeint par la Gazette était cependant ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Celui-dont-on-ne-pas-prononcer-le-nom était beau. Presque autant que Sirius et peut-être davantage encore. Ses traits étaient fins, aristocratiques, inimitables. Ses cheveux étaient du même noir que ses yeux. Merlin, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ses yeux. Son regard était déconcertant, comme s'il cherchait à lire quelque chose de caché sur le visage de chacun de ses apôtres. Et lorsqu'il prit la parole, Remus comprit soudain pourquoi les sorciers l'adulaient. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix et il aurait été bien incapable de la décrire à qui que ce soit. Ses mots l'hypnotisaient, comme un serpent qui aurait murmuré des mensonges dorés à ses oreilles. C'était l'homme le plus convaincant et le plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais entendu. Il dépeignit sa vision du monde magique, tel qu'il l'avait imaginé. La paix et la prospérité fleuriraient, et plus merveilleux encore, les sorciers n'auraient plus à vivre dans le secret. Ils gouverneraient le monde, libres d'exercer leur magie. Le charme fut cependant rompu par la suite de son discours qui ne fut ni plaisant, ni charmant. Sa fureur lorsqu'il parlait des moldus était sans bornes. Il pesta et maudit ces derniers, les nés moldus et les traitres à leur sang qui avaient le malheur de s'acoquiner à cette « vermine », décrivant comment il purgerait le monde de tous ceux qui auraient l'audace de contrevenir à sa volonté.

Il ne semblait pas le seul à reprendre ses esprits, Frank recula comme pour se soustraire au charme ensorcelant du mage noir. Dans sa précipitation, le maladroit jeune homme renversa l'un des vases hors de prix aligné dans le vestibule, attirant le regard des invités qui ne réagirent pas immédiatement à la présence d'intrus. La première à réagir fut Bellatrix qui poussa un hurlement de rage en voyant son cousin. Sirius dégaina sa baguette et le reste de leur escouade l'imita d'un même mouvement. La plupart des invités fuirent ou transplanèrent, seuls demeurèrent les mangemorts et leur Maître qui ne semblait pas décidé à salir ses mains. Il observait les affrontements avec un interêt que Remus ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il comprit soudain lorsque ce dernier lâcha un cri de joie lorsque Sirius envoya valser sa cousine à travers la baie vitrée. Il les jugeait. Il les voulait dans ses rangs.

James commençait à s'agiter, faisant les cents pas dans la cellule à la recherche d'une solution, son regard errant autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien d'utile ici, si ce n'est des bouteilles de vins millésimes hors de prix. La solution se dessina dans son esprit. Evans ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici. Mais une bouteille le pouvait. Il n'était pas certain de réussir mais aux vues de la bataille qui avait éclaté au dessus de lui, ils mourraient dans tous les cas. Il entama la longue litanie de sorts pour changer un être vivant de type humain en un objet inanimé. L'inconscience de la jeune fille était un avantage. Incapable de savoir combien de temps il tiendrait un tel sort il se saisit de la bouteille et fonça vers la sortie, passant la grille et ne pouvant retenir une exclamation de joie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily était de nouveau elle-même. Le corps torturé mais délivrée.

\- Potter ! Lâcha une voix familière d'un ton assassin.  
\- Super, soupira James, pointant sa baguette sur Severus Snape. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Ecarte-toi.  
\- Je ne te laisserai pas l'emmener !  
\- Tu préfères qu'elle reste ici à se faire torturer par tes petits amis mangemorts ? Lui demanda le garçon affichant un air incrédule. Tu la détestes à ce point ?  
\- Quand Lucius en aura fini, le Maître a dit qu'il lui laisserait la vie sauve ! Que je pourrais la garder ! Elle sera plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec toi ! Dit-il avant de lancer un sort que James évita de justesse.  
\- Tu ne penses pas une seconde à ce qu'elle voudrait ! Tu penses qu'elle voudrait de cette vie ? Être protégée par le camp qui a en horreur son existence même ?  
\- La ferme ! Tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour obtenir ça ! Pour la sauver !  
\- J'ai ma petite idée, répondit James avec un dégout évident.  
\- Ne me juge pas Potter ! Hurla Severus hors de lui. Tout est toujours si facile pour toi ! Comment est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre hein ?  
\- Non je comprends pas ! Je comprends pas que tu aies rejoins les mangemorts alors que tu l'aimes autant ! Peu importe la haine que tu as pu éprouver pour ta mère, ou ton père, ou même pour moi ! Au final tes actes ne signifient qu'une chose. Elle ne te suffisait pas. Elle n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que tu choisisses la lumière plutôt que les ténèbres. Tu ne l'aimes pas autant que tu le prétends.  
\- Je … je … balbutia Severus, abaissant inconsciemment sa garde et permettant à James de le pétrifier, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'achever une main l'arrêta.  
\- Lily ?  
\- Non … il est déjà à terre.

La procédure aurait voulu que pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, il achève Snape, mais il n'avait rien respecté de ce stupide code mis en place par Maugrey jusqu'ici et une part de lui savait que ce n'était pas juste. Il luttait pour un monde meilleur. Il devait donc montrer l'exemple. Tuer quelqu'un pour ses opinions, aussi répugnantes soient-elles, n'était pas une solution. Un jour, ces hommes et ces femmes seraient jugés pour leur crime. Qui était-il pour décider de qui devait vivre ou mourir ?

\- Tu peux marcher ? Demanda-t-il, se désintéressant de Snape.  
\- Non, répondit-elle.  
\- Ta baguette ?  
\- Brisée.  
\- On t'en trouvera une autre.  
\- Severus …  
\- Quoi Severus ? Demanda-t-il agacé par l'intérêt qu'elle portait à ce dernier.  
\- Donne-moi celle de Severus.  
\- Oh … oui … répondit il en lui mettant celle de son ancien meilleur ami dans la main. Tu vas réussir à te battre ? Lui demanda-t-il en la hissant sur son dos.  
\- Pas le choix, répondit-elle faiblement.  
\- Evans si on sort d'ici vivant … il faudra qu'on parle, dit-il en rougissant sensiblement, reconnaissant qu'elle ne puisse pas le remarquer dans la pénombre de l'escalier qu'il gravissait prudemment.  
\- Et si on échoue ? Dit-elle en resserrant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.  
\- On va réussir, répondit-il.

Ses convictions furent quelques peu ébranlées lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la salle à manger où le chaos semblait régner en maître. Les sort fusaient de toutes parts et, surplombant cette scène apocalyptique, Voldemort, son rire de dément raisonnant plus fort que toutes les formules de mort lancées par ses serviteurs.


	20. Chapitre 20 - Nose

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (gneugneugneu).**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 20**

Albus Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pensé que sa courte absence provoquerait de tel événement. À son retour, Minerva lui apprit que Potter avait mené une véritable mutinerie contre Maugrey, allant jusqu'à lui interdire l'accès du quartier général. La raison était -d'après la jeune femme- plus que justifié. Les propos tenus par l'Auror avaient été jugé inacceptables. Ils n'étaient pas des soldats, ils n'étaient, pour certains même pas encore adultes. Alastor voulait remporter la guerre mais il n'avait pas réussi à remporter le coeur de ses troupes. Ses ordres étaient justes, logiques et nécessaires mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant à les rendre « légitimes ». Un bon chef doit être capable de faire preuve de compassion. Il doit être capable de faire preuve de spontanéité. Suivre son coeur plutôt que sa tête n'était pas toujours une bonne idée mais pour soulever un peuple il faut être capable de susciter chez lui une émotion irrésistible, un sentiment qui prends aux tripes et qui donne l'impression de pouvoir tout accomplir. Ce désir de faire ce qui est juste, c'était cela qui avait poussé chacun des membres de l'Ordre à s'engager. Alastor était un excellent mentor et un professeur de génie mais il n'avait rien d'un meneur. Il n'avait pas pensé que le jeune Potter était déjà prêts à remplir cette tache qu'il lui avait toujours destiné mais il semblait que le garçon ait prit les choses en main. Il s'en remettrait donc au destin mais pour l'heure il semblerait que ce dernier ait besoin d'un petit coup de main.

James ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui avait provoqué la panique dans les rangs de leurs adversaires mais soudain les mangemorts se dispersèrent, transplanant, fuyant la bataille alors qu'ils avaient l'avantage. Cela fit entrer leur Maître dans une fureur indescriptible mais il semblait lui aussi peser le pour et le contre, fixant un point derrière lui. James cacha difficilement sa joie en apercevant Dumbledore dans l'embrasure de la porte, accompagné des autres membres de l'Ordre dont Maugrey. Ils étaient sauvés. James fit face au mage noir, il était si proche qu'il remarqua que la peau de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était si pâle qu'elle en était presque translucide. Elle semblait également peler à certains endroits comme si, à la manière des serpents, il s'apprêtait à changer de peau. Ses yeux qui avait paru si noir de loin étaient en réalité comme injectés de sang, le noir disparaissant complètement à certains endroits au profit d'un rouge sombre. Ses paupières ainsi que son nez semblaient également s'effacer peu à peu. Il n'avait plus rien d'un être humain. James se demanda si c'était dû à la magie noir. Mais ça ne tenait pas la route. Aucune famille n'avait plus baigner dans cet « art » que la famille Black, et pourtant tous ses membres étaient d'une beauté scandaleuse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu regardes toi ? Demanda Voldemort, ses intonations charmeuses disparaissant sous l'effet de la colère, comme si … mais oui c'était ça, il était vexé par ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard du chef des maraudeurs.

\- Rien, répondit James innocemment.

\- Rien ? Tu fais face au plus grand mage noir de ce siècle et des suivants, néanmoins tu ne sembles pas avoir peur.

James ne parvint pas à se retenir d'avantage, pouffant de rire avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour dissimuler son sourire. Les larmes aux yeux, il continuait à fixer ce « rien ».

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire, insolent ! Hurla le Maître des Ténèbres.

\- Vous avez dis … commença James en riant, et il du s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à articuler sa phrase. Vous avez dit « néanmoins ». Nez en moins. Et vous avez « rien » là, ajouta-t-il en désignant le milieu du visage d'un Voldemort abasourdi. Pas de nez je veux dire.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Hurla le mage en pointant sa baguette vers lui mais son sort fut contré par Lily qui semblait avoir été gagnée par l'adrénaline du combat.

\- Espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe ! Comment oses-tu me défier !

\- Cet idiot a un truc à me dire, alors vous allez pas le tuer. Pas aujourd'hui ! Répondit-elle envoyant une nouvelle salve de sorts, faisant peu à peu reculer le mage, aidé dans sa tâche par James ainsi que Frank et Alice qui s'étaient joints à eux.

Encerclé et acculé, Voldemort n'eut d'autre choix que de transplaner offrant à l'Ordre leur première victoire depuis une éternité. Des cris de joies fusèrent de toutes parts tandis que les derniers mangemorts imitaient leur Maître.

\- Ta blague était pas si drôle, fit remarquer Sirius.

\- Oh, parce que Monsieur en a une meilleur peut-être ? Demanda James vexé que son humour soit remis en question.

\- Moi j'en ai une pas mal je crois, intervint Peter.

\- On devrait rentrer, leur fit remarquer Remus. Ils vont surement revenir avec des renforts.

\- Tu sais ce qui va pas revenir Moony ? Demanda Sirius. Le nez de Voldemort.

\- Elle était nulle ! S'exclama James.

\- Elle était mieux que la tienne, répliqua Sirius en croisant les bras.

\- C'est l'histoire du Maître des Ténèbres qui … commença Peter.

\- Tout le monde est déjà parti, soupira Remus.

\- … entre chez un tatoueur … continua Peter sans se soucier de qui que ce soit.

\- Tu la connais celle là ? Demanda James. C'est l'histoire de comment Voldy a perdu son nez. Son père le lui a volé petit et il lui a jamais rendu.

\- Je me suis endormi en t'écoutant, répliqua Sirius.

\- … il demande à se faire percer le nez … poursuivit Peter dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

\- Comme si tu pouvais faire mieux que ça ! Attaqua James.

\- Mieux qu'un jeu de « je te vole ton nez » ? Bien sûr que je sais faire mieux que ça !

\- Les gars, soupira Remus.

\- Ça t'ennuies uniquement parce que t'as pas de blague, lui répondit Sirius.

\- … mais il peut pas parce qu'il a pas de nez, termina Peter assez fier de lui.

\- La ferme Peter ! Lui répondirent les trois maraudeurs d'une seule et même voix.

\- Oh ça va ! Dit le petit rat en transplanant, suivi de Sirius et James.

\- Remus ? Lâcha une voix qu'il n'identifia pas immédiatement jusqu'à ce que sa propriétaire apparaisse, sortant de sous la table où elle s'était dissimulée, époussetant gracieusement sa robe de mariée.

\- Narcissa … merci pour ton aide, lui dit le timide maraudeur.

\- J'avais une dette envers Evans. Ne comptez pas sur moi à l'avenir, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

\- Désolé d'avoir gâché ton mariage, s'excusa Remus.

\- Bellatrix s'apprêtait à torturer Evans devant toute l'assistance pour le dessert. Il aurait été gâché de toute manière, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oh … je vais y aller dans ce cas. Je ne voudrais pas t'importuner plus longtemps.

\- Remus, méfie-toi, il a peut-être un humour douteux mais il est doué pour mentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu … commença Remus.

\- Un traitre peut faire plus de dégâts qu'un ennemi déclaré.

\- Tu sais qui nous as trahi ? S'exclama Remus.

\- Pars, ils arrivent.

\- Un nom Narcissa ! S'écria le maraudeur.

\- Je suis désolée, mon allégeance m'empêche de t'en dire davantage. Je révoque mon invitation, dit-elle et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva devant la grille du château des Malfoy.

Remus ne transplana pas immédiatement au quartier général. Il lui fallait quelques minutes pour encaisser une telle révélation. Narcissa venait de confirmer leur plus grande crainte : un traître se trouvait bien parmi eux. Pire, elle avait affirmé que celui-ci avait un humour « douteux » ce qui réduisait sensiblement la liste des suspects. James, Sirius ou Peter. L'un des trois était la fameuse taupe.


	21. Chapitre 21 - Writer and Reader

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **Merci encore pour vos messages et vos reviews, c'est probablement ce qui me tient éveillé jusqu'à 4h du matin pour écrire !  
BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 21**

Lily n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle avait une idée précise de ce qu'elle voulait comme type de réveil. Sirius lui avait un jour dit qu'une « Drama Queen » sommeillait en chacun d'entre eux. Aujourd'hui, elle était le personnage principal d'une histoire palpitante. Celle d'une fille qui avait été kidnappée, torturée, et qui avait survécu. Elle n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Mais elle refusait de finir comme ça. Elle serait celle qui choisirait la fin. Elle était la maîtresse de son destin. Et ce qu'elle voulait c'était une fin heureuse. Une fin où, lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, ce ne serait ni les médecins et leurs diagnostics « plus qu'encourageants », ni Sirius et ses remarques sur sa « sale mine », ou encore Remus qui venait lui lire tous les jours son livre préféré. Ce ne serait pas non plus Peter et ses bouquets de fleurs qui rendaient l'air presque irrespirable dans la petite chambre d'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. Ce ne serait pas non plus Alice grondant Frank qui aurait débranché un fil par mégarde et alarmant tout le service qui la croirait morte à cause du long « bip » sur le moniteur. Ils étaient essentiels à l'histoire mais pour le moment, pour cette scène, elle avait besoin du second personnage principal : James Potter.

James qui ne lui avait pas rendu visite une seule fois. Le lâche. À cause de lui, elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle devait faire semblant d'être encore trop faible. Elle voulait qu'il vienne. Qu'il s'empare de sa main et qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Comme dans ses romans à l'eau de rose que Marlène lisait secrètement. Elle voulait qu'il se confie à elle pensant qu'elle était inconsciente. Et qu'à la fin il lui dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Ces quelques mots qui auraient tout effacé. Les erreurs, la tristesse, la colère et les regrets. Et alors qu'il prononcerait ces fameux mots, elle battrait doucement des paupières et poserait enfin son regard sur lui. La première personne qu'elle verrait en se réveillant. Si tout se déroulait comme ça, alors son cauchemar n'en aurait pas été un. Elle avait imaginé cette scène encore et encore pendant son séjour dans la cave infestée de rats des Lestrange. Elle avait peaufiné chaque détail pour oublier la souffrance que Bellatrix lui infligeait. Elle avait fini par croire qu'elle vivrait assez longtemps pour réaliser ce rêve étrange lorsque Narcissa avait prit le temps de guérir quelques unes de ses blessures. Cette fin, c'était tout ce à quoi elle s'était raccrochée. Elle voulait l'obtenir. C'était une obsession de son esprit brisé.

Une part d'elle-même savait qu'elle délirait, cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle avait besoin de voir un « spécialiste », qu'elle n'était pas une « Drama Queen » mais une personne en plein déni, se raccrochant à une illusion pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la réalité. Une réalité où imaginer n'avait pas suffit à atténuer quoi que ce soit. Une réalité où elle aurait envisagé la mort comme une délivrance. Une réalité où son rêve avait été que tout s'arrête.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux, prête à briser la seule chose qui la préservait encore de la folie, il fit son entrée. Si elle avait été une lectrice, elle aurait probablement poussé un cri d'excitation mais elle ne lisait pas, elle écrivait et il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour ne pas tout gâcher. Elle ne bougea donc pas d'un cil lorsqu'il tira la chaise, s'installant à côté de son lit. Il fallait qu'il lui prenne la main sinon personne ne lirait ! Le contact physique dans la littérature sentimentale, c'est essentiel. Mais il ne la toucha pas. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Il était si silencieux qu'elle douta même qu'il soit encore là et entrouvrit un oeil pour vérifier. Il la fixait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle le referma rapidement, se maudissant d'avoir cédé. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes de honte jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne la main. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal ? Ce n'était plus aussi cliché après tout. Des livres sur des filles allongées dans une chambre d'hôpital, inconscientes, recevant une déclaration enflammée de leurs amants, il y en avait des centaines. Combien y en avait-il sur une fille qui faisait semblant de vivre ça et se faisait pitoyablement attraper ? Ne pas connaître la suite rendait tout plus intéressant. Elle était impatiente et terrifiée. Si elle avait été une lectrice, elle aurait dévoré ce chapitre pour en connaître le dénouement.

\- Evans c'est ridicule … ouvre les yeux, dit-il en riant de ce rire bien trop enfantin qui l'avait fait fondre plus d'une fois.

\- Non, répondit-elle dans un souffle, résistant à l'envie de l'écouter.

\- Je me moquerai pas, promit-il en riant.

\- Suis juste le texte ! Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Quel texte ? Demanda-t-il tout aussi amusé que perdu.

\- Dis-moi que tu as quitté Hestia parce que tu t'es rendu compte que c'était moi que tu aimais vraiment ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! Et n'oublies pas de dire mon prénom ! Genre « je t'aime Lily », c'est important pour le dramatique.

Un silence insoutenable suivit sa déclaration. Il devait la prendre au mieux pour une folle et au pire pour une fille incapable de tourner la page, obsédée par une histoire qui n'avait aucun avenir. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'oublier tout ça, mais il l'en empêcha en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Chut c'est mon tour, dit-il. Suis le texte, ajouta-t-il entrant dans son jeu, il toussota légèrement pour éclaircir sa voix avant de poursuivre. Je n'ai pas quitté Hestia parce que je suis me suis rendu compte que c'était toi que j'aimais vraiment. Je l'ai quitté parce que j'ai toujours su que c'était toi que j'aimais. Je le savais à onze ans, je le savais quand tu m'as quitté et je le savais quand tu es revenue. Je le savais parce que je ne pouvais pas être amoureux d'elle alors que croiser son regard ne suffisait pas à me faire oublier la raison même de ma propre existence. Alors que son rire ne provoquait pas chez moi une peur irrationnelle à l'idée d'un jour ne plus pouvoir l'entendre. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux d'elle alors que ça ne me faisait pas mal quand elle pleurait. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux d'elle alors que sa voix n'était pas capable d'apaiser mes pires angoisses et ne me donnait pas envie d'écouter chaque chose qu'elle avait à me dire. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux d'elle alors que mon coeur ne se serrait pas lorsqu'elle souriait, respirait, ou même existait. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux d'elle parce que la seule capable de me faire ressentir tout ça c'est toi. Parce que celle que j'aime c'est toi Evans.

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et elle serra un peu plus la main de celui qui venait de surpasser ses rêves et toutes les autres réalités. Elle se fichait de savoir ce que pensaient les lectrices parce qu'en cet instant, elle était l'héroïne la plus heureuse qui ait jamais existé.

\- T'es censée ouvrir les yeux, murmura James, ses lèvres frôlant doucement les siennes. C'est écrit dans le texte.

\- Quel texte ? Répondit-elle, glissant sa main derrière la nuque du garçon, ses lèvres enfin pressées contre les siennes.

\- Je t'aime Lily, dit-il quand elle le relâcha enfin.

Elle devait respecter sa promesse, il avait dit les mots qu'elle attendait. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux et posa sur lui son regard. Elle en était désormais certaine, elle pourrait écrire la fin qui lui plairait, peu importe ce qui arriverait. L'auteur avait peut-être son mot à dire sur certains événements de sa vie mais elle se réservait le droit de choisir le dénouement de l'histoire.


	22. Chapitre 22 - Traitor (1)

**Les personnages** **appartiennent à JKR.**

 **Désolé pour le délai, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration mais ça va mieux !  
BONNE LECTURE ! **

**PS : J'écris une autre fanfiction Jily (une AU) que je compte publier dans le courant de la semaine !**

 **Hésitez pas à aller la lire ! Elle s'appellera : High School Maraudeur (HSM oui oui).**

 **Chapitre 22**

Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit Narcissa le jour de son mariage concernant l'identité de la personne qui les avaient trahi et qui les trahissaient d'ailleurs encore. Elle avait en un instant réduit sensiblement la liste des suspects. Alastor Maugrey ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il avait dit à James de se méfier car la « taupe » se trouvait bel et bien être l'un des maraudeurs. Narcissa avait donné pour seul indice : un « humour douteux ». C'était peu. C'était même insuffisant pour parvenir à une quelconque conclusion. Ce jour là, aucun de ses amis n'avait fait preuve d'une imagination débordante pour ce qui était des plaisanteries au sujet du nez … ou plutôt de l'absence de nez du Maître des Ténèbres.

James ne pouvait être le coupable. Il était celui que Maugrey mettait sans cesse en garde. Celui que Dumbledore avait choisi pour guider ses troupes. Et il y avait Lily. James n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu nuire à la jeune fille. Le doute s'insinua cependant de nouveau dans son esprit. Narcissa avait dit qu'il devait se méfier car le parjure dissimulé dans leur rang maniait le mensonge avec une habilité rare. Remus avait vu James mentir un nombre incalculable de fois, que ce soit à leurs professeurs, à ses parents, et même pour lui, pour dissimuler son "petit problème de fourrure". Après le départ de Lily lorsque Marlène avait été tuée, James était resté. Il avait continué à se battre pour l'Ordre. Pourquoi ? Après tout, il était issu d'une famille sang pur. Il haïssait Lily de tout son être. Or elle était une née moldue. Une « sang de bourbe ». Est ce que cela avait été suffisant pour que James change de camp ? Son chagrin avait-il prit le dessus sur le reste ? Avait-il voulu se venger de Lily ?

Tout cela ne tenait pas la route. Remus ne pouvait y croire une seconde. Peut être était-ce cela le problème. Leur incapacité à accepter la vérité. Ils avaient été trahi c'était une certitude. Et pourtant, alors que Narcissa lui avait clairement désigné le coupable parmi ses trois meilleurs amis, il ne pouvait se résoudre à soupçonner l'un d'entre eux.

\- Remus, où est ce que tu as rangé le cadeau de Lily ? L'apostropha Sirius, tirant le jeune loup de ses pensées.

\- Il est dans la chambre, sur le meuble près de la fenêtre, répondit-il distraitement, son esprit échafaudant de nouvelles théories.

Maugrey avait toujours accusé Sirius. Pour lui, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la magie noire était mauvais. Il avait toujours mit ses accusations sur le compte de l'extrême intolérance de l'auror. Après tout pour Alastor, lui même était potentiellement un ennemi. Il considérait que les loups garous étaient une abomination, un mal qui devait être éradiqué pour le bien de la communauté magique. Et il lui arrivait d'avoir la même opinion. Méritait-il de vivre alors que son existence était une menace pour ses proches ? Mais tel n'était pas le propos pour le moment.

Tout comme lui, Sirius avait involontairement baigné dans la magie noire. Peut être plus encore. Il ne se transformait en créature maléfique qu'une fois par mois. Bien sûr, à l'approche de la pleine lune, le loup ressortait davantage, il le sentait plus proche à mesure que le temps passait, chaque année il semblait plus fort. Mais une fois de plus, il ne s'agissait que d'une nuit. Sirius avait « ça » dans le sang et en été entouré depuis sa naissance. Sa famille pratiquait cet « art » depuis des siècles. Bellatrix était un exemple des dégâts que pouvaient occasionner de telles pratiques.

Il savait que Sirius n'avait pas « juste » fuit chez les Potter. Il n'avait pas « juste » quitté sa famille. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de la véritable histoire. Remus connaissait les dessous de l'affaire. La réalité était moins reluisante que l'épopée dépeinte par les tabloïds. L'héritier des Black n'avait pas juste plié bagages dans la nuit pour voler vers de plus verts pâturages. La querelle ne concernait nullement la somme faramineuse que Sirius avait touché à la mort de son oncle Alphard et que Walburga convoitait.

Cet été là, Orion et Walburga Black n'avaient pas laissé leur ainé se rendre chez les Potter. Ils avaient « besoin » de lui. Remus se souvenait que James avait l'habitude de dire à Sirius de venir vivre définitivement chez lui. L'héritier des Black avait toujours refusé. Un jour, poussée par la curiosité, Remus lui en avait demandé la raison. Pourquoi ne pas partir ? Qu'est ce qui le retenait encore là bas ? Etait – ce de la fierté ? Avec l'argent de son oncle Alphard il ne serait pas un poids pour les Potter. Sirius avait répondu à toutes ses interrogation par un seul mot. Ou plutôt un prénom. Celui de son petit frère. Regulus.

Sirius aurait pu quitter la famille Black dès qu'il eut atteint sa majorité, soit seize ans dans le monde magique. Mais s'il partait il devrait abandonner son petit frère derrière lui. Il avait donc décidé d'attendre que celui ci soit également majeur. Il était convaincu de pouvoir le faire changer d'avis … de camps. Il affirmait que Regulus n'était pas comme le reste de sa famille. Que c'était un chouette gamin qui tentait de répondre aux exigences de sa famille mais qui ne partageait pas leur haine. Malheureusement pour Sirius, ses parents avaient fini par comprendre son « petit manège ». Sentant qu'ils risquaient de perdre leur deux enfants et de se retrouver sans héritier, ils avaient décidé d'enchainer Sirius à leur famille de la pire manière qui soit : en le faisant rejoindre les rangs du Maître des Ténèbres. Ils savaient que Sirius refuseraient alors ils avaient voulu corrompre son esprit et son âme.

Cet été là, ils l'avaient exposés à toutes sortes de magie noire, l'obligeant à en user à outrance. La frontière entre le bien et le mal ne semblait plus aussi distincte pour lui, qu'elle ne l'était autrefois. Il n'avait du son salut qu'à l'intervention miraculeuse de sa cousine Narcissa. Celle ci lui avait permit de fuir avant que les dégâts ne soient irréversibles. Dorea Potter quand à elle, avait marqué sa peau de runes qui avait purifier et purger son corps de cet excès de magie noire. Mais les séquelles demeuraient néanmoins. L'épisode du Saule Cogneur en était le parfaite exemple. Sirius pouvait se montrer cruel, c'était une chose que Remus ne pouvait nier.

Peter aussi était suspect. Le garçon était des plus influençable. Il obéissait aveuglement. Aujourd'hui c'était James mais demain, ce pourrait être le Maître des Ténèbres. N'était – ce pas déjà le cas ? Les avaient – il trahi ? Sirius se montrait bien souvent méprisant à l'égard du petit rat. Peut être que celui ci en avait eu assez. Assez de vivre dans l'ombre perpétuelle d'idole qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir égaler. L'idée lui paraissait des plus improbable. Peter était invisible. Il n'était pas suffisamment talentueux pour que le Maître l'accepte dans ses rangs. Son sang n'était pas aussi pur que celui de James ou Sirius. Sa famille n'était pas aussi renommée que les leurs.

\- Remus ! Bouge toi ils vont arriver ! S'agaça Sirius.

À cet instant précis, des clés se firent entendre dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Cette dernière s'ouvrit laissant apparaître James et à son bras, Lily, quelque peu amincie par son séjour à l'hôpital mais néanmoins debout et de retour parmi eux. Peter sur leur talon portait un sac d'affaire qui devait appartenir à la jeune fille. Le regard de Remus alla de James à Peter pour ensuite se poser sur Sirius. Comment parviendrait-il à découvrir l'identité du coupable avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Ses sombres pensées furent néanmoins chassé par un rayon de soleil dans leur quotidien morne et routinier. James et Lily ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Leur pupilles brillaient de nouveau de cette lumière qui ne s'était jamais véritablement éteinte : celle de l'amour. James ne cessait d'effleurer la joue de la jeune fille, écartant des mèches qui n'avaient nul besoin de l'être de son visage avec une douceur et une dévotion rare. James était innocent. Lily était son âme sœur. Si elle mourrait, il mourrait aussi. Il ne restait donc que Sirius et Peter...


	23. Chapitre 23 - Forgiveness

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (gneugneugneu).**

 **Bon déjà je suis super désolé du délai, j'ai vraiment abusé mais j'étais focalisé sur High School Maraudeurs (hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil).**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas et que vous m'en voulez pas trop !**

 **Merci d'être encore là, je vais essayer de jongler un peu mieux entre celle ci et HSM promis !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 23**

James avait une autre méthode. Une méthode qui fonctionnait. L'Ordre faisait enfin des progrès et de plus en plus de sorciers participaient dans l'ombre à vaincre le Maître des Ténèbres. Aidant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, libres de choisir leur niveau d'implication. Maugrey était mécontent. Pour lui il n'y avait pas de nuances. Soit une personne faisait partie de la résistance, soit elle n'en faisait pas partie. Pour James, il était important de tenir compte des circonstances de chacun. Les Weasley étaient le parfait exemple. Ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre l'Ordre, leurs enfants étaient trop jeunes pour être livrés à eux même. Cela n'empêchait pas Molly et Arthur d'être des alliés précieux. Beaucoup étaient dans le même cas, prêts à offrir l'asile à ceux qui étaient traqués et pourchassés par les Mangemorts.

Lily ne pouvait qu'être fière de ce qu'il était parvenu à accomplir en un temps aussi limité. Les choses allaient pour le mieux pour ce qui était de l'Ordre mais elle ne pouvait en dire autant pour ce qui était de leur couple. Pouvaient-ils réellement se qualifier ainsi quand ils se voyaient à peine ? Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui « clochait ». Bien évidement ce n'était pas improbable qu'elle « psychote » juste mais elle ne pouvait ignorer ce pressentiment. Il lui manquait lorsqu'il partait en mission. Il continuait de lui manquer lorsqu'il était là. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Peut être était-ce la surcharge de travail et les responsabilités qui lui incombaient désormais, toujours était-il que James n'était jamais entièrement « avec » elle. Cette distance la rendait folle. Elle ne parvenait pas à la réduire peu importe ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait beau dormir dans ses bras chaque nuit, entrelacer leurs doigts à chaque occasion, le serrer contre elle, se blottir contre lui, ou encore l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain … rien n'y faisait, ce n'était pas physique. C'était autre chose.

Elle n'osait néanmoins pas lui en parler. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'une fois qu'elle aborderait le sujet, tout deviendrait plus concret. Formuler le problème à voix haute lui semblait suicidaire. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois depuis leur réconciliation miraculeuse à l'hôpital. Une preuve supplémentaire que quelque chose clochait dans leur relation. C'était idiot mais se chamailler faisait parti d'eux. Ne pas le faire ne faisait qu'accentuer le fait que quelque chose manquait. Elle n'était pas parano … elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas l'être. C'était problématique. Devait-elle risquer une dispute en lui faisant part de ses insécurités … en l'accusant de ne pas être assez présent ? Peut être qu'une autre approche pourrait leur éviter ça. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur rares moments ensemble pour une chose dont elle n'était pas sûre.

C'est dans ces moments que « son » absence se faisait le plus ressentir. Marlène. Sa meilleure amie, sa Marley. Celle qui était capable de comprendre et disséquer le comportement de n'importe quel garçon. Celle qui parvenait à tout dédramatiser. Elle aurait pu se tourner vers Alice mais elle aurait eu l'impression de se servir d'elle comme substitut. De plus, elle avait l'impression qu'un fossé la séparait de ses amis d'autrefois. Elle était celle qui était partie et James celui qui était resté, par conséquent, ils étaient devenus plus proche de lui. Elle était la « méchante » de l'histoire. Ils lui avaient pardonné bien sûr mais c'était comme si elle avait perdu le droit de se plaindre.

Dans tout les cas, elle ne voulait se confier à personne d'autre que Marlène. Mais elle n'était plus là et elle devait apprendre à vivre sans elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que la première fois. Plutôt que de fuir son absence ou d'essayer de combler le vide qu'elle avait laissé, elle devait accepter sa présence. La présence de l'absence. Une jolie contradiction en somme.

Marlène n'était plus là, mais elle n'approuverait certainement pas sa stratégie consistant à se tourner les pouces en évitant le sujet et en reportant l'instant fatidique qui pouvait bouleverser son futur dans le seul but de ne pas ternir son présent. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains enfilant sa robe de chambre, s'aventurant dans les couloirs du manoir Potter. Elle préférait de loin l'appartement de James et Sirius mais vivre avec quatre garçons dans un espace prévu pour deux étaient vite devenu intenable. Ils avaient donc décidé que vivre ici serait plus accommodant. Sirius et Remus avaient ainsi leur intimité. Et Peter avait récupéré la chambre de James. De plus c'était plus simple pour James de vivre, littéralement, au dessus du QG de l'Ordre. Elle avait pensé - à tort - qu'ils auraient d'avantage d'occasions de se voir et de passer du temps ensemble mais le résultat fut tout à fait l'inverse. James ne s'arrêtait presque pas. Il lui arrivait de ne la rejoindre dans leur chambre qu'aux aurores, se levant quelques heures plus tard.

Elle entreprit donc de le chercher, ses pieds s'enfonçant silencieusement dans les luxueux tapis du manoir qui recouvrait le parquet parfaitement ciré des longs corridors. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Elle se souvenait du bal. Merlin ce qu'elle aimait danser avec lui. Elle aurait pu tournoyer à l'infini pour peu que cela fut dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui plus personne ne dansait ici. Plus personne ne riait. On aurait pu croire qu'une colonie de détraqueurs avait élu domicile au dessus de leur tête, aspirant la moindre étincelle de bonheur qui aurait pu émaner d'eux. Elle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, s'attendant presque à voir Charlus Potter. Mais Charlus n'était plus là. Comme beaucoup d'autres. La présence de l'absence.

Mais James était là. Physiquement tout du moins. Ses cheveux éternellement en pagaille, ses lunettes derrière lesquelles brillaient deux iris d'un doré inimitable. Il lui tournait le dos et pourtant il savait qu'elle était là. Elle l'avait vu à la fine contraction de son dos, à ses épaules qui s'était légèrement redressé. À sa respiration qui s'était interrompu un instant. Elle pouvait reconnaitre tout ça puisque son corps se tendait aussi en sa présence comme s'il était capable de reconnaitre sa « moitié ».

\- James, murmura-t-elle, son coeur tressautant en un léger soubresaut lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

\- Evans ? Tu ne dors pas ? Il est tard.

Il lui tendit les bras et elle se retint de s'y jeter. Elle ne devait pas faiblir. Pas ce soir. Pas encore. Il fallait qu'elle crève l'abcès et si elle acceptait son invitation silencieuse à le rejoindre, elle savait qu'aucun mot n'accepterait de franchir ses lèvres. Son corps refuserait tout bonnement de gâcher un tel moment.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il s'inquiétant probablement de ne pas la voir le rejoindre.

\- À toi de me le dire, répondit-elle, inspirant avant de poursuivre. Est ce qu'il y a un problème ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? L'interrogea-t-il visiblement perdu. Tous le monde va bien et tout se passe pour le mieux, les dernières missions ont été un franc succès ! Poursuivit-il, convaincu qu'elle parlait d'un problème au sein de l'Ordre.

\- Je parlais de nous deux James. Est ce qu'il y a un problème ? Répéta-t-elle agacée qu'il n'ait pas pensé à eux en premier et s'en voulant de faire passer ses problèmes futiles avant la Cause.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda-t-il confirmant ainsi ses doutes puisqu'il ne niait pas, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas parano et cette nouvelle ne la réjouit aucunement.

\- Tu es là … sans vraiment l'être …

\- J'ai du travail, prétexta-t-il.

\- Je sais. On en a tous. Toi plus que les autres bien évidemment. Mais c'est … autre chose. James pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu es aussi loin ? J'ai beau me rapprocher, rien n'y fait.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en détournant le regard, signe qu'il mentait.

\- Tu le sais. Dis moi juste ce qui ne vas pas, insista-t-elle en le voyant se murer ostensiblement dans son silence. Si tu ne dis rien, comment est ce que je suis censé régler le problème ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas pardonné, finit-il par admettre, toujours sans la regarder. Je t'aime mais … une part de moi te déteste.

Son coeur ne se brisa pas face à cet aveu. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il s'agissait de ça. Elle avait juste préféré rester dans le déni aussi longtemps que la situation le lui avait permis. Elle avait craint cet instant et à juste titre. À la crainte succéda l'impuissance. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

James Potter la détestait.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis par message ou en review !**


	24. Chapitre 24 - Innocent

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (la catin).**

 **Je me fais pardonner c'est cadeau !**

 **Pensez à me donner votre avis en review ou en messages !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 24**

Peter les entendaient se disputer encore et encore. Sirius hurlait, véritable explosion de rage et de haine. Remus était son opposé en tout point, d'un calme olympien, sa colère était latente mais néanmoins bien présente. La moindre chose était sujet à la querelle depuis leur retour du manoir. Le rétablissement de Lily et le départ de James et celle ci pour le manoir n'avait fait qu'accentuer la tension entre le capricieux jeune homme et son taciturne compagnon.

\- Où est ce que tu étais la nuit passée ? Demanda Remus toujours sans hausser le ton.

\- Je dois te rendre des comptes maintenant ? Répondit Sirius se braquant comme toujours face à la moindre manifestation de contrôle.

\- Je me fiche que tu te tapes d'autres personnes ! Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je te pose la question.

\- Tu sembles avoir déjà décidé de mes activités nocturnes, répliqua presque hargneusement le garçon.

\- Je les suppose. Je préférais que ce soit le cas crois moi.

\- Tu préférais que je me tape d'autres personnes ? Répéta Sirius trop en colère pour saisir immédiatement de quoi il retournait. Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle, insista Remus, refusant de toutes évidences à énoncer ses accusations de manière intelligible.

\- Non je ne sais pas Remus ! J'en ai assez de tes accusations ! De tes soupçons ! De tes interrogatoires ! Tu veux savoir où j'étais ? Loin ! Loin de toi !

Peter entendit la porte de la chambre que partageait ses amis claquer, suivit de celle de l'entrée. Sirius était encore sorti. Il aurait du être rassuré. Les soupçons de Remus étaient là pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, portés sur Sirius, ce qui les détournaient de lui. Ses sentiments étaient néanmoins tout autres. La culpabilité lui lacerait les entrailles. Les voir se déchirer ainsi ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle chose. Remus n'était jamais en colère contre personne. Encore moins contre Sirius. Il se souvenait du temps où même James trouvait que Remus « gâtait » un peu trop le ténébreux garçon. Peut être était-ce la punition du jeune loup. À la manière d'un parent trop laxiste qui souhaiterait reprendre le contrôle sur un enfant capricieux à souhait après des années de relâchement, l'échec était attendu.

Peter n'était pas stupide. Il savait que Narcissa était derrière tout ça. C'était la seule explication pour la soudaine prise de conscience de Remus. Ce dernier, tout comme James et Sirius, n'avait pas cru Maugrey quand celui ci avait affirmé que l'un d'entre eux était un traitre à la Cause. Et une fois de retour du manoir Malfoy, il avait changé du tout au tout. Narcissa avait du l'aiguiller sans pour autant donner son nom. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas dans le camp de l'Ordre mais dans celui de son mari. Peter aurait pu la dénoncer.

Il aurait pu informer le Maître de Ténèbres qu'elle était celle qui avait ruiné son propre mariage laissant entrer les rebelles dans le manoir. Mais il n'avait rien dit. La notion de dette chez les sorciers était très développée. Que l'une des descendantes de la famille Black, et nouvelle épouse Malfoy lui soit redevable était une chose qu'il ne gâcherait pas bêtement. De plus, il était chargé de récolter des informations sur l'Ordre et non sur les mangemorts. Il ne trahissait donc pas son serment au Maitre des Ténèbres.

\- Peter ? L'appela Remus.

\- J'arrive … répondit le garçon ne pouvant s'empêcher de sursauter.

\- Je suis désolé … on t'as réveillé.

\- Je ne dormais pas, répondit le petit rat.

\- Tu peux prendre une des potions de sommeil de Sirius, lui proposa-t-il aimablement. Il n'en aura probablement pas l'utilité ce soir, ajouta-t-il, son visage s'assombrissant.

\- Merci … Sirius aussi fait des cauchemars n'est ce pas ?

\- On en fait tous, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est « normal ».

Il doutait que leur cauchemars soient aussi violent que les siens. Ils étaient sa punition. Une manière d'expier sa trahison. Il ne boirait probablement pas cette potion. Il méritait d'être hanté par les visions de leurs corps inanimés. Morts par sa faute. Parce qu'il avait été trop faible, trop égoïste … Lorsqu'il avait le malheur de vouloir changer les choses, lorsqu'il décidait dans ses songes de tout avouer, de tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, son esprit redoublait alors d'inventivité pour s'assurer que sa peur supplante son amour pour eux. Il était dévoré par cet horrible serpent « de compagnie » qui se trouvait toujours au coté du Maître. Parfois il mourrait après avoir été torturé des heures durant. Parfois c'était James qui le tuait. Cette mort là était presque douce. Mais ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de son meilleur ami était plus douloureux que les doloris de Bellatrix ou les morsures de Nagini.

\- Dors bien Pete.

\- Tu devrais en prendre une aussi Remus.

\- Je vais l'attendre … peut être qu'il rentrera cette fois.

Peter n'essaya pas de le dissuader. Certaines choses demeuraient inaltérables. Même le Maître des Ténèbres ne pouvait rien contre elles. Malgré ses soupçons, même si Sirius était le traître … Remus ne pouvait se résoudre à le haïr. Sa droiture le poussait à faire ce qui était juste. Les disputes en étaient la preuve. Néanmoins pour ceux qui était de son coeur, rien, pas même la raison, ne pouvait altéré de quelques manière que ce soit son amour pour Sirius. Peter se demandait si la « courtoisie » s'étendrait à sa personne. Remus l'aimerait-il toujours lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'il était celui qui les avaient poignardé dans le dos ? Il en doutait. Lorsqu'ils sauraient … ils le tueraient. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Personne ne l'aimait autant.

* * *

Remus n'esquissa pas le moindre geste lorsque Sirius entra dans la chambre. L'horloge qui lui faisait face lui indiquait qu'il était environs quatre heure du matin. Milles et une questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Elles furent réduites au silence lorsqu'il sentit le matelas du lit s'affaisser sous le poids de son amant qui avait opté pour sa forme animale.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Il se souvenait distinctement de leur cinquième année, lorsque Sirius avait envoyé Severus le rejoindre dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ils avaient refusé de lui parler pendant des mois. Une exception demeurait néanmoins : Padfoot. Le chien les rejoignaient durant la pleine lune malgré tout. Il se souvenait que Sirius détestait dormir seul et qu'il lui arrivait bien souvent de se glisser dans son lit mais pendant cette période, il en avait été banni. Une fois encore Padfoot avait été l'exception. Alors plutôt que de le rejoindre sous sa forme humaine il se transformait.

Tout comme aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir sous cette apparence. Il ne pouvait que passer un bras autour de lui et le serrer. Et il le fit.

Padfoot était et serait toujours innocent.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Comme toujours mes messages et les reviews sont à votre disposition si vous avez une remarque !**


	25. Chapitre 25 - Victory and Defeats

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (par pitié que quelqu'un lui rachète les droits que je puisses écrire le nom de quelqu'un d'autre).**

 **Est ce que je suis pardonnée ?**

 **3 chapitres d'un coup c'est des excuses en bonne et due forme non ? Non ? Encore un peut être.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 25**

Lily avait fui cette nuit là. Elle avait prit ses jambes à son cou, terrifiée par cette réalité qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé si ce n'est dans ses pires cauchemars. Elle avait passé des années à se convaincre qu'elle le haïssait en vain. Elle n'y était même pas parvenue lorsqu'il avait poussé Severus à bout ce jour là près du lac, entrainant la fin de leur amitié. Savoir qu'elle était parvenue à se faire détester de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était insupportable. Elle était en colère contre lui et contre elle même. Elle lui avait donné des centaines de secondes chances. Ne pouvait-il pas en faire de même ? Son amour pour elle était-il donc si fragile ?

Elle avait toujours été agacée par le fait qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il était celui qui l'aimait le plus. Il en fallait, d'après la coutume, toujours un. Dans chaque couple, l'un des deux était celui qui aimait davantage. Lily avait toujours trouvé cette idée stupide dans son fervent besoin d'égalité. Le fait qu'il eut exprimé ses sentiments le premier plutôt que de les refouler comme elle n'était en aucun cas une preuve à ses yeux. Mais elle avait fini par se résigner. James gagnait toujours. Elle se souvenait d'en avoir parlé avec lui. Il avait bien évidemment un point de vue différent du sien à ce sujet. Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien de toutes manières. Pour lui, il n'était pas le gagnant mais le perdant. Il serait celui qui serait le plus blessé si les choses tournait mal. Elle comprenait aujourd'hui ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Elle avait perdu.

La défaite était cuisante. Elle s'était donc réfugiée dans son appartement, pour lécher ses plaies tel une animal blessé. Elle s'était retranchée chez elle, comme un soldat qui aurait déserté. Elle était un déserteur. Viendrait-on la chercher ? Serait-elle condamnée ? Une part d'elle voulait qu'il la cherche. Qu'il la trouve. L'autre craignait que le verdict ne soit sans appel. S'il la quittait … Son coeur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Une voix lui rappela qu'il avait dit l'aimer mais l'amour ne suffit pas toujours.

Elle sursauta en entendant des coups à sa porte. Elle se saisit de sa baguette, sur ses gardes. Il était peu probable que des mangemorts prennent la peine de frapper avant d'entrer mais la prudence était de mise en toutes circonstances désormais. Ils étaient en guerre et les coups bas étaient monnaie courante, elle ne pouvait exclure la possibilité d'une nouvelle « méthode » pour les piéger.

\- Qui est là ?

\- C'est moi.

Il était là. Il était venu la chercher. Elle se précipita vers la porte, s'arrêtant une fois la main sur la poignée. Elle avait failli oublier la procédure. Rien ne prouvait que la personne derrière la porte n'était pas sous polynectar ou n'avait pas imité la voix de James à l'aide d'un sort. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la magie compliquait tout. Les guerres moldus n'étaient pas aussi complexes. Personne ne pouvait vous faire boire une potion qui vous ferez tout avouer. C'était la plus grande crainte de l'Ordre. Maugrey s'était néanmoins inspiré des moldus pour y remédier. Une minuscule potion à boire en cas de capture. La mort était instantanée. James avait révoqué cette pratique. La mort n'était pas une option pour lui et encore moins une solution.

\- Lily ?

\- Oui …

\- Tu dois me poser une question, lui rappela-t-il avec impatience.

\- La dernière chose que tu m'ai dîtes.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter ça.

\- C'est la procédure.

Elle l'entendit jurer doucement. Elle était probablement masochiste. C'était la seule explication plausible et qui justifierait sa demande. Pourquoi aurait-elle demandé une telle chose alors que ses plaies étaient encore béantes de la dernière valve qu'il avait déchargé sur elle. Elle recula, son instinct de survie lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas réchappé à la mort pour se détruire mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se réfugier où que ce soit, les mots lui parvenant distinctement à travers le battant de la porte.

\- Je ne t'ai pas pardonné. Je t'aimes mais une part de moi … te détestes.

\- Va t'en … murmura-t-elle brisée.

\- Lily …

\- Je t'ai dis de partir ! Hurla-t-elle cette fois.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'être en colère et cela la rendait d'autant plus furieuse, effet secondaire de la frustration qui en résultait. Elle était celle qui l'avait quitté. Elle était celle qui l'avait abandonné. Elle aurait du en accepter les conséquences mais elle en était incapable. Elle était convaincue qu'en d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait pardonné. Elle l'aurait aimé. Pour toujours. Elle ne l'aurait pas détesté.

\- Si j'avais été à ta place … commença-t-elle mais elle fut interrompue.

\- Oui mais tu ne l'es pas.

\- J'ai dis si !

\- C'est ça le truc Evans, dit-il, sa voix bien moins assurée laissant enfin transparaitre à quel point il était brisé … tout autant qu'elle. Tu ne m'aurait jamais détesté. Tu m'aurais pardonné. Tu m'aurais aimé. Mais moi tu vois, je ne t'aurais jamais quitté.

Elle étouffa un sanglot, sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal si tu es celui qui a perdu ? Lui demanda-t-elle, laissant coulé ses larmes sans faire mine d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda-t-il avant de poursuivre sans attendre sa réponse. Notre dernier jour à Poudlard. Il y avait une sorte de guerre des sexes à cause d'une dispute entre Sirius et … Elle.

\- Et Marlène, le reprit-elle.

\- Et Marlène, répéta-t-il. Sirius a dit que tu avais perdu parce que tu m'avais embrassé …

\- Je me souviens.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu lui as répondu ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Que je n'avais pas perdu parce que tu avais gagné parce que … tes victoires sont les miennes, termina-t-elle.

\- Il semblerait que le contraire fonctionne aussi. Mes défaites sont les tiennes.

Alors elle avait perdu aussi … Restait à savoir quoi. Elle ouvrit la porte prête à faire face aux conséquences de sa lâcheté et de sa trahison. Une part d'elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une punition qui apparaissait sous les traits de James n'en était pas vraiment une. Elle pria néanmoins. Elle voulait que ses victoires continuent d'être les siennes. Elle voulait même des défaites. Elle voulait qu'ils continuent à être une équipe.

* * *

 **Merci d'être encore là, le suite arrive vite (on croise les doigts pour que je reviennes pas dans six mois).**

 **Laissez moi votre avis en review ou par messages !**

 **À bientôt !**


	26. Chapitre 26 - To Love and to Hate

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (marre).**

 **Merci pour vos messages et reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 26**

Il avança vers elle et elle recula presque imperceptiblement. Il sembla néanmoins le remarquer, s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte sans esquisser le moindre geste, ses iris mordorées fixées sur elle. Elle ne lui connaissait pas ce regard. Mélange d'incertitude et de culpabilité. La situation était hors de contrôle. Elle devait lui demander ce que cela signifiait, pour eux, maintenant et pour l'avenir mais ses lèvres demeurèrent hermétiquement closes.

Elle s'était souvent demandée pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement courageuse. N'était-elle pas en cet instant même d'une lâcheté sans précédent ? Terrifiée par la douleur qu'il pouvait infliger à son coeur. Tétanisée face à un futur qu'elle avait elle même compromis.

Il lâcha un rire sans joie, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un beau brun. Elle reconnu le geste qu'elle avait autrefois assimilé à tort à de l'arrogance. Elle avait longtemps pensé qu'il faisait cela pour les décoiffer davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà dans le seul but de rappeler à tous ses exploits de Quidditch en se donnant l'air de descendre de son balai après une virée mouvementée. C'était bien évidement une explication tirée par les cheveux. Il était tout simplement nerveux. Ce geste signifiait qu'il était mal à l'aise. Elle avait apprit à aimer le voir faire. C'était comme si elle était la seule à voir cette fissure dans sa légendaire assurance. Elle décida cependant de l'ignorer en cet instant, remettant en doute tout ce qu'elle avait cru certain. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne savait rien de ce James qui la détestait.

\- Ça t'amuses ? Attaqua-t-elle aussi agressive et sur la défensive qu'autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient encore des inconnus que les circonstances avaient fait se côtoyer.

\- T'es pas sérieuse, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, sa condescendance était subtile mais parfaitement perceptible pour qui voulait la voir et Melin elle voulait la voir.

\- Tu l'es toi ? Enchaina-t-elle, sa langue se déliant peu à peu en se retrouvant sur ce terrain connu qu'ils avaient arpentés tout deux tant de fois.

\- Pas assez à ton goût de toute évidence, lâcha—t-il aussi à l'aise qu'elle dans cette discipline.

\- Tu ne saurais pas ce que ça signifie même si tu trébuchais sur la définition, asséna-t-elle assez fière de ne pas avoir perdu la main.

\- Désolé, répondit-il feignant un air contrit avant de poursuivre. En général j'évite les dictionnaires pendant mon temps libre.

\- Oh je pense qu'on peut dire avec certitude que tu es doué pour éviter les choses n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle sans tenter de dissimuler le sarcasme ou le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une question purement rhétorique.

\- Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire au juste hein ? S'insurgea-t-il. Éclaire moi de ta sagesse infinie Evans, je t'écoute !

\- Ne pas me faire une déclaration d'amour pour ensuite m'annoncer … ça !

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! Protesta-t-il. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance !

\- Et maintenant ça en a, conclut-elle pour elle même.

\- Ça ne rends pas ce que je t'ai dis à l'hôpital moins vrai, plaida-t-il passant une fois de plus sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Arrête de faire ça ! Lui cria-t-elle. Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

\- Les filles adorent que je fasse ça, répliqua-t-il dans une volonté de la faire sortir de ses gongs basculant dans ses vieux penchants de suffisance parsemée d'arrogance.

\- Je suis sûre qu'Hestia sera ravie de te regarder faire, lui dit-elle sans tenter de cacher sa jalousie et désignant la porte en une invitation explicite à foutre le camp de chez elle.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il s'était rapproché. Tout au long de leur échange. Petit pas par petit pas, mots après mots, il avait réduit la distance entre eux. Il n'était plus debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était face à elle. À portée de main. Elle retint son souffle, et sa propre main qui menaçait de glisser dans ses cheveux éternellement en bataille. Elle ne pouvait ignorer l'étincelle de désir qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Il avait toujours adoré la pousser à bout affirmant que ses yeux n'étaient jamais plus beaux que lorsqu'elle était en colère. Comment pouvait-elle le haïr en retour ? C'était impossible. Il avait brisé ses défenses une à une et sans relâche jusqu'à arriver comme en cet instant, au plus près d'elle et de son coeur qu'elle lui avait finalement offert. Elle devait le lui reprendre. Avant qu'il ne le malmène tant et si bien qu'elle n'en aurait plus l'utilité.

\- Je t'ai dis de sortir.

\- Tu n'as pas dis ça, lui fit-il remarquer à juste titre.

\- Je te le dis maintenant ! S'agaça-t-elle.

\- J'ai jamais été doué pour t'obéir.

Elle l'attrapa par le col, l'obligeant à se baisser de manière à avoir son visage à hauteur du sien. C'était une mauvaise idée. Elle avait fait ce geste à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard mais aujourd'hui elle ne parvint pas à ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur les lèvres du garçon qui s'étirèrent d'un sourire narquois en remarquant sa distraction momentanée. C'était plus difficile de résister à la tentation après y avoir goûté. Il en allait de même pour ses sentiments à son égard. Elle avait réussi à prétendre le détester, mais elle n'en était plus capable aujourd'hui. Pas après l'avoir aimé.

\- Embrasse moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle frissonna en le sentant glisser ses mains autour de sa taille, et l'approcher d'un geste sec contre lui. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cette tension entre eux depuis son retour. C'était grisant et terrifiant. Elle agrippa plus fort son col, ne fermant les yeux qu'une fois que les lèvres du garçon se furent saisies des siennes. Elle se pressa sans la moindre retenue contre lui, allant jusqu'à enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il la hissait dans ses bras avec aisance. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains s'aventurer bien plus bas que sa taille, se contentant de mordre sa lèvre en une punition silencieuse qui n'en était finalement pas une puisqu'elle le sentit se tendre de désir. Elle poussa un gémissement de surprise lorsqu'il la plaqua contre le mur, mais celui ci fut étouffé par ses baisers de plus en plus pressants.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il en avait toujours était ainsi. Ils avaient toujours jonglé entre amour et haine. Ce qui clochait, le problème sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Ce qui n'allait pas c'était qu'ils jouaient un rôle. Elle avait évité le conflit et lui aussi. Ça ne leur ressemblait pas. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre. Ils étaient fait pour ça. Pour des disputes enflammées et une réconciliation tout aussi embrasée. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'aimaient. Dans la haine. Elle recula son visage un instant pour reprendre son souffle et lancer une ultime provocation.

\- Tu vois. Tu es doué pour m'obéir.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par message ou en review !**


	27. Chapitre 27 - Ex Girlfriend(s)

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'autre là, JKR.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 27**

Lily se réveilla seule. Elle tendit la main, les draps étaient froids, il était parti depuis un moment déjà. Elle bascula sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Elle pouvait encore sentir sur sa peau nue, ses baisers. Elle se leva après de longues minutes à contempler le vide, soupirant doucement en se rappelant que ses vêtements et surtout ses sous vêtements devaient être éparpillés dans le salon. Dans tous les cas, elle devait prendre sa douche et donc se changer, elle frissonna et pressa le pas vers la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, elle s'attarda donc quelque peu n'ayant de toutes manières rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas encore parfaitement remise de la dernière mission et bénéficiait donc de « vacances ». Pour la première fois depuis que cela lui avait été imposé, cela ne la contraria pas, elle avait besoin de souffler loin de l'ambiance fébrile du QG de l'Ordre. Elle enroula une serviette autour de ses cheveux et enfila un tenue confortable avant d'aller se préparer de quoi manger en repensant à cette nuit avec lui et à leur décision commune de tout arrêter.

Rien de définitif. Il ne s'agissait pas d'adieux. Pour le moment tout du moins. Ils n'étaient pas prêts et peut être ne le seraient-il jamais. Ils étaient parvenus à la conclusion qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Ils savaient bien évidement s'aimer et nul doute qu'ils maniaient à la perfection l'art de se haïr mais pour ce qui était de former un couple, leurs tentatives s'étaient sans exceptions conclues par un échec plus violent chaque fois que le précédent. Lily comprenait mieux ce que sa mère entendait lorsqu'elle lui disait que parfois « l'amour ne suffit pas toujours ».

Ça avait été douloureux de l'entendre lui dire qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Elle était partie une première fois, pourquoi cela ne se reproduirait-il pas ? Les membres de l'Ordre prenaient des risques, la plupart rentraient sains et saufs de mission mais certains n'avaient pas autant de chance. Que se passerait-il la prochaine fois qu'elle perdrait quelqu'un. Fuirait-elle encore ?

Elle comprenait ses doutes même si elle était plus que sûre de ne pas refaire la même erreur une seconde fois. Elle ferait en sorte d'être de nouveau digne de confiance à ses yeux mais pour cela elle devait être patiente. Seul le temps pouvait réparer ce qui avait été brisé. Ils avaient sauté avec trop d'enthousiasme dans une nouvelle histoire sans s'assurer que les bases de celle ci ne s'effondrerait pas au premier contretemps. Une part d'eux savait que tout cela avait été prématuré et plus que bancale. D'où les derniers jours à littéralement marcher sur des oeufs en évitant toute forme de conflit et en s'éloignant par la même occasion de ce qui les définissaient.

Elle fit doucement revenir les oignons dans la poêle, plissant le nez de plaisir, son ventre s'impatientant bruyamment. Elle était plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un moment. L'idée de ne plus avoir à faire semblant lui otait un véritable poids. Bien évidement, il lui manquerait terriblement. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir le toucher quand elle le désirait lui déplaisait mais le reste était définitivement une bonne chose pour eux. Faire semblant que tout allait pour le mieux en espérant que ça finirait pas être le cas avait été aussi stupide que de fermer les yeux dans l'espoir de ne pas être vu.

Elle continua à s'affairer dans la cuisine, terminant rapidement de se préparer un petit plat aussi simple que délicieux. Elle n'était pas très doué pour ce qui était des repas complexes mais à son échelle, petit à petit, elle progressait. Être en couple n'était pas si différent. On ne s'improvise pas chef cuisiner en une nuit. Il faut de l'entrainement, de la pratique avant de prétendre à son propre restaurant. C'était peut être ça la recette du succès.

Elle aurait pu passer la journée à flâner dans son appartement mais elle ressentait une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée de ne rien faire alors que les autres se donnaient coeur et âme pour la Cause. Elle se reposa donc un peu avant de rejoindre le QG. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes, Fabian et Gideon étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu de leur petit excursion chez les Lestrange. À leur coté se tenait Emmeline et … Hestia.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir en croisant le regard de cette dernière. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que James lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait rompu avec elle mais il ne faisait nul doute que la jeune fille la tenait pour responsable. Hestia s'était portée volontaire et était partie en mission immédiatement après leur rupture et Lily ne l'avait par conséquent pas croisée depuis. Elle se sentit d'autant plus coupable qu'elle n'avait pas eu une seule pensée pour sa rivale durant tout ce temps.

Elle comprit rapidement son erreur en voyant la jeune fille s'avancer vers James et poser une main possessive sur l'épaule de celui ci en lui souriant bien trop aimablement pour une « ex ». Hestia Jones n'avait pas abandonné. C'était évident. Elle n'était pas partie en mission pour passer à autre chose. Elle était partie reprendre des forces. Le regard fixé sur celle ci, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Alice l'avait rejoint.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Lily, la rassura son amie qui avait du remarquer l'intérêt qu'elle portait au chef des maraudeurs et à la jolie brune qui accaparait son attention.

\- Vraiment ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Il est avec toi maintenant non ? Lui dit la jeune fille en lui assenant une petite tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre les jumeaux Prewett.

\- Non … répondit Lily bien que son interlocutrice soit déjà loin.

Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Sa sérénité avait été de courte durée. Elle avait pensé - à tort - que James et elle se construiraient chacun de son coté pour mieux se retrouver. Elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'une troisième personne ferait son entrée dans l'histoire. Est ce que cela les plaçaient au même niveau Hestia et elle ? Deux ex qui espéraient ne plus l'être.


	28. Chapitre 28 - Traitor (2)

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (tsss).**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 28**

Sirius s'installa devant le tableau de Charlus et Dorea Potter qui se promenaient bras dessus bras dessous dans une réplique parfaite du jardin du manoir. Ils semblaient si jeunes, si heureux, indifférents aux malheurs qui se déroulaient autour d'eux. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, posant sa tête contre ceux ci. Il aurait voulu qu'ils soient encore là. La colère l'emplit rapidement face à l'injustice de sa situation. Il n'avait jamais eu de parents, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez James. Les perdre aussi vite après les avoir trouvé était d'une cruauté sans nom. Le destin semblait s'acharner. Les gens qu'il aimait étaient-ils condamnés à mourir ? Était-il, comme le reste des Black, un mauvais présage ? Dorea lui sourit tendrement en agitant la main, lui envoyant un baiser qu'il fit mine d'attraper. Son sourire s'étira davantage encore lorsqu'elle le vit faire. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

James s'installa silencieusement en tailleur à coté de lui, sans lever les yeux vers le tableau, incapable de le regarder. Il ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance de son meilleur ami même si la sienne s'en rapprochait. James était comme son père. Plus sensible. C'était un truc de petit génie. Ils ressentaient tout plus violemment. L'hypersensibilité était le fardeau des surdoués. Il le regarda, se promettant de le protéger. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il passa ses bras autour du garçon et l'étreignit avec force.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, énonça simplement James en posant ses mains sur ses avant bras, devinant comme toujours, à la perfection, ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Il le relâcha, ses inquiétudes calmées par l'assurance du chef des maraudeurs. James était confiant. Ils allaient gagner cette guerre et enfin être heureux. Il les vengerait. Charlus, Dorea, Marlène … et tous les autres. Ils ne seraient pas morts en vain. Il reporta son regard sur le tableau. Il comprenait pourquoi James gardait son regard ostensiblement baissé. L'illusion était dangereuse. Il sentait qu'il perdait pied avec la réalité.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, l'informa James en se levant. Tu viens.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il ne protesta pas, c'était pour son bien. Le parc du manoir avait été laissé à l'abandon trop longtemps pour que la nature n'y reprenne pas ses droits. Il était bien éloigné du petit paradis que Dorea avait créé ici autrefois. Les choses s'étaient dégradées si vite, en si peu de temps. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que son futur serait un tel champ de bataille. Il s'était imaginé vivre avec James jusqu'à ce que celui ci se décide enfin à épouser Lily. Il serait resté auprès de Remus se laissant aimer et le chérissant en retour. Il s'était imaginé recevoir des cartes des quatre coins du monde, envoyées par une Marley bien décidée à profiter de sa liberté. Il l'aurait parfois rejoint, simple incartade brisant pour quelques nuits son indépendance farouche.

La réalité était tout autre. Marlène ne voyageait pas, elle était morte. Remus ne l'aimait plus, il pensait qu'il était le traitre. James et Lily n'étaient ni mariés ni même ensemble. Comment rattraper un tel gâchis ? Comment continuer à avancer ? Pourquoi continuer à avancer alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien au bout de tout ça.

\- Tu as le même regard que cette nuit là, lui fit remarquer James qui s'était arrêté devant un rosier qui avait mystérieusement résisté au chaos.

\- Je ne vais pas me suicider, répondit Sirius sachant pertinemment à quoi faisait référence son meilleur ami. Je me demandais juste … à quoi bon ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on se bat ? Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste se tirer d'ici. Préserver le peu qu'il nous reste.

\- On a plus rien Sirius. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a tout perdu. On a beau essayer de faire bonne figure … quelque chose s'est brisé en nous tous. C'est ce que fait la guerre. Elle détruit tout. Il n'y a pas de vainqueurs.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là alors, s'emporta Sirius.

\- J'essaye de faire que ça s'arrête avant que d'autres personnes ne soient engrenées là dedans. J'essaye d'assurer un futur aux générations suivantes.

\- Je suis pas aussi altruiste, répliqua le ténébreux garçon.

\- Non, répondit James en lui souriant avec un amour évident. Toi t'es là pour moi.

\- Bordel, jura doucement Sirius ne cherchant pas à nier.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il se souvenait de la fierté qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Dumbledore le lui avait proposé. Il avait enfin l'occasion de prouver sa valeur. Il pouvait enfin se démarquer du reste de sa famille. Prouver au monde qu'il était différent, qu'il n'avait rien d'un Black. Il ferait ce qui est juste. Il rendrait le monde meilleur. Il se battrait pour les moldus, les nés moldus, et les sangs mêlés. Pour mettre un terme à l'obscurantisme. Pour empêcher ce génocide. Il aurait voulu ressentir encore cette fougue. Il aurait voulu avoir encore foi en l'avenir. En leur combat.

\- Depuis quand est ce que tu es aussi pessimiste ? C'est le truc de Remus ça, plaisanta James.

\- Remus est trop occupé à … commença-t-il avant de se raviser terrifié à l'idée d'implanter la même idée dans l'esprit de James.

\- Te soupçonner ? L'interrogea James toujours amusé, ne prenant visiblement pas tout ça au sérieux.

\- T'es au courant ? Il t'en a parlé ? Demanda-t-il se sentant d'autant plus blessé à cet idée.

\- Non c'est Peter. Il était inquiet pour vous deux.

\- Tu ne penses pas que je sois … le traitre, n'est ce pas ?

\- Il n'y a pas de traitre, répliqua James catégorique.

Sirius n'en était pas aussi certain. Maugrey était peut être « trop » méfiant mais il n'aurait pas risqué la cohésion du groupe pour des accusations infondées. Ses soupçons s'étaient portés sur lui et Remus. Il se savait innocent … La seule explication était une chose qu'il avait refusé d'envisager. Mais Remus avait de toute évidence moins de scrupules. Il ne s'embarrasserait donc pas davantage.  
Remus était le traitre.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos messages et reviews, je reviens vite avec la suite !**


	29. Chapitre 29 - His Exception

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (je l'écris pas en gras, ça me détends).

 **! IMPORTANT !**

 **J'ai eu un petit soucis en publiant les 3 chapitres précédents, le 28 s'est publié en double et du coup - pour les plus rapides d'entre vous - vous n'avez pas eu le 27 donc pensez à aller lire le chapitre (merci à Nicolas d'avoir remarqué le premier mon erreur et de me l'avoir signalée et merci aussi aux autres !).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 29**

Voilà des jours que plus personne ne tenait en place dans le manoir Potter. On disait que la prochaine « mission » allait être décisive. Ils allaient enfin faire ce qu'ils avaient tous toujours voulu : sauver des vies. Aucun d'eux n'était fait pour tuer. Si ça avait été le cas, ils seraient dans le camps adverse. Il y avait eu beaucoup de combat depuis le début du conflit entre les partisans du Maître des Ténèbres et la Résistance. Et surtout beaucoup de morts. Dans leurs rangs, dans ceux de l'ennemi et dans ceux des « civils ».

Maugrey n'était pas un héros et James savait au fond que son mentor avait raison. Il n'y pas de place pour ça. Ils étaient en guerre. Ils se battaient pour gagner et non pour sauver qui que ce soit. Le camp qui subissait le plus de dégâts seraient déclaré vainqueur. Les vies perdues n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux, seul comptait l'aliénation complète du camps adverse. Si Voldemort parvenait à tuer tout les membres de l'Ordre, plus rien ne s'opposerait à lui et à son nouveau régime. En revanche, s'ils étaient ceux qui réduisait en charpie les mangemorts, il n'y aurait plus de victimes. Il n'y aurait plus de morts. James ne parvenait pas à réfléchir ainsi. Sacrifier des vies aujourd'hui pour celle de demain lui semblait inhumain. Qu'est ce qui différenciait une famille moldue morte pendant le conflit de celle qui aurait réussi à s'en sortir ? Comment pouvait-il se résoudre à ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui et à se focaliser uniquement sur ce qui y mettrait un terme.

Voldemort n'était pas simplement un fou furieux. Il était une idéologie qu'une partie de la population approuvait. Il n'était pas seul et chaque jour, de nouveau sorcier grossissaient ses rangs. Pour beaucoup, il représentait le futur. Un avenir où les sorciers n'auraient plus à se cacher. Il voulait renverser l'ordre établie. L'ignorance était le fléau de cette guerre. Il était aisé de dépeindre une image négative des moldus. La séparation entre les deux mondes était telle que les mensonges les plus farfelus pouvaient être crédible. De nouvelles armes plus performantes que les buchers de l'Inquisition, capable de les tuer tout aussi facilement qu'un sort. La communauté magique avait été plus terrifiée par la « menace moldue » que par la montée au pouvoir de ce sorcier inconnu soutenu par l'élite sang pure. Dumbledore avait tenté de prévenir leur dirigeants du danger mais ils n'avaient rien fait. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin décidé à agir, il était déjà trop tard. Il n'était plus un inconnu, il était le Maître des Ténèbres, ils n'étaient plus de simple sang purs, ils étaient des mangemorts.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, Gid' et Fabian sont parvenus à voler les plans du Ministère chez les Lestrange, annonça James qui attendit que tous aient fini d'applaudir leur camarade avant de poursuivre. Hestia et Em' étaient quant à elles chargées de vérifier la véracité d'une certaine information qui nous a été donnée par un informateur au sein du ministère.

Il s'écarta, cédant la parole à Emmeline. Elle annonça que quelques mois plus tôt, un « nouveau » service avait été ouvert au Ministère. Celui ci était chargé de réactiver la Trace sur les nés moldus. Lily ainsi que les quelques nés moldus membres de l'Ordre s'agitèrent à cet annonce. Hestia intervint pour les rassurer, ils étaient intervenu et avaient fait en sorte que leur noms soient « par mégarde » effacés des fichiers de recensement. Malheureusement les autres n'avaient pas pu bénéficier du même privilège. La bonne nouvelle était que les nés moldus majeurs et mineurs n'étaient pas exécutés bien qu'on ne pouvait en dire autant de leur famille. D'après leur informateur, des centaines de nés moldus étaient enfermés à l'heure actuelle dans les geôles du Ministère. La mauvaise nouvelle était qu'ils allaient être déplacé à Azkaban. Une fois que cela serait fait, une fois qu'ils seraient gardé par les détraqueurs, l'Ordre ne pourrait plus rien faire pour eux.

\- C'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Sirius avec un enthousiasme contagieux.

\- On entre, on les libères et on leur fait quitter le pays, répondit James.

\- Où iront-ils ? Demanda Frank sans se soucier de la partie du plan qui mettait sa propre vie en danger.

\- En France, en Allemagne, aux État Unis, répondit le chef des maraudeurs.

\- Les frontières sont fermés James, lui rappela Benjy Fenwick.

\- Les frontières « magiques » oui, le corrigea James, ils ne peuvent pas utiliser de portoloins, ou de cheminées mais rien ne les empêchent de quitter le pays par bateau ou en avion.

\- Ils y a beaucoup d'enfants ? Le questionna Alice.

\- Oui. Tous orphelins, l'informa Hestia, provoquant une vague d'agitation.

\- On doit agir vite, ils seront déplacés dans la nuit de lundi à mardi.

\- Mais … c'est le jour de Noël, fit remarquer Peter.

\- Oh je suis certain que le Maître des Ténèbres va annuler leur déportation quand il se rendra compte de ça Pete, ironisa Sirius.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable, intervint Remus.

\- Et si tu t'occupais de tes affaires, répliqua Sirius.

\- Les gars … murmura Peter mal à l'aise.

\- Si tu t'attaques à lui c'est mes affaires, continua Remus.

\- Et quand tu t'attaques à moi, qui est ce que ça regarde ? Le contra Sirius.

Un silence pesant s'instaura dans l'assistance. C'était pour beaucoup une première. Remus et Sirius ne se disputaient jamais. Tout le monde étaient habitué à l'agacement de Sirius face à certaine des interventions de Peter. C'était également normal pour Remus d'intervenir. Ce qui ne l'était pas était la réaction de l'ancien héritier des Black. Sirius se contentait généralement de râler, et de fournir de piètres excuses à Peter.

\- C'est par ici que ça se passe, intervint James en tapotant les plans éparpillé sur la gigantesque table de la salle à manger du manoir. Les geôles se situent au dernier sous sol du Ministère.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une prison au Ministère, intervint Edgar Bones.

\- Parce qu'elle est inutilisée depuis qu'Azkaban a été mise en service, répondit Emmeline. La plupart des entrées ont été détruites ou scellé. Une partie sert aux stockages des archives et la dernière … dit-elle en désignant les cercles rouges sur les parchemins, sont actuellement pleines de nés moldus.

\- Qui fera parti de l'expédition de sauvetage, demanda Sturgis Podmore.

\- J'aurais besoin de tous le monde. Fabian et Gideon vous resterez ici.

\- On est en état de venir, intervint l'un des jumeaux.

\- Vous venez de rentrer de mission, reposez vous, leur ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Pareil pour Emmeline et Hestia, ajouta-t-il ce qui fit grogner les deux jeunes filles qui ne protestèrent néanmoins pas.

Les nés moldus étaient retenus dans quatre sections de la prison, James assigna ces dernières à des équipes de quatre. Il détailla la procédure, répétant plusieurs fois qu'ils n'auraient pas le droit à l'erreur. La réunion dura plus longtemps qu'aucune autre auparavant. Chacun apportant sa pierre à l'édifice, peaufinant et corrigeant le plan de James. Lily demeurait en revanche silencieuse et James devinait sans peine la raison de son silence. Il l'ignora tant qu'il le put mais une fois que tous eurent quitté la pièce et qu'il ne resta qu'eux deux, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'en soucier.

\- Evans … commença-t-il mais elle le coupa immédiatement.

\- Je viens.

\- Tu n'es pas en état, argua-t-il bien qu'il ne s'agisse en réalité que d'un prétexte pour la tenir à l'écart du danger.

\- Je suis parfaitement remise, rétorqua-t-elle. Et tu le sais. Je viens.

\- Les équipes sont déjà formées et …

\- Je viens, répéta-t-elle.

\- Evans …

\- J'ai dis je viens. Compris ? Dit-elle en appuyant son doigt contre son torse.

\- Tu viens.

\- Bien, conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons, le plantant là.

Les choses n'avaient pas changées. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un « leader né » et c'était vrai dans la plupart des cas. Lily Evans n'était pas « la plupart des cas ». Alors que tous lui obéissait aveuglément, elle était celle qui pouvait faire plier sa volonté. Il se retrouvait incapable de la moindre autorité quand il s'agissait d'elle. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle était comme toujours une exception. Son éternelle exception.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **La suite arrive !**


	30. Chapitre 30 - Sacrifice

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (marre).**

 **Merci d'être encore là, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 30**

Le jour J arriva rapidement et l'excitation était à son comble. Tout le monde s'agitait dans le manoir pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Ils n'auraient pas le droit à l'erreur. Les secondes chances n'étaient certainement pas monnaie courante depuis le début de la guerre. Un faux pas signifiait bien trop souvent la mort et c'était une chose inenvisageable en cet instant. Ils ne laisseraient pas des innocents être offerts en pâture à la cruauté des détraqueurs.

Lily ne tenait plus en place et son impatience était palpable. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au plan du ministère. Les Maraudeurs avaient encore fait des merveilles. Elle se souvenait que les quatre insupportables garçons avaient fabriqué une carte de Poudlard capable de signaler la position de chaque élève ou professeur présents dans l'enceinte du château. Ils en avaient fait de même pour le Ministère. Elle observa les étiquettes des noms de fonctionnaires et visiteurs évoluer dans le complexe labyrinthe de couloirs et de salles du bâtiment publique. Son regard s'attarda sur ceux dont les noms étaient immobiles : les nés moldus retenus par l'État sorcier.

Le plan de James était ingénieux. Il les avait divisés par équipes de quatre mais celles ci ne se formeraient qu'une fois qu'ils seraient tous à l'intérieur. Ils n'arriveraient pas à plusieurs, cela attirerait trop l'attention alors qu'une personne isolée passeraient sans problème les « portes » du Ministère. De simples visiteurs en somme. Le processus ralentissait bien évidement le rythme de l'opération mais c'était une nécessité. Cela augmentait également les risques pour les premiers a pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, puisqu'ils devraient y rester plus longtemps que les autres.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils leur faudrait redoubler d'imagination pour passer inaperçu. Personne ne se rendait au Ministère en simple touriste. Encore moins avec le contexte politique actuel. Les personnes présentes étaient soient des employés, soit des citoyens qui avaient besoin de papiers administratifs. Ainsi pour ne pas attirer l'attention, James avait trouvé judicieux de choisir un lieu où un groupe n'attirerait pas l'attention : les toilettes. Il y en avait à tous les étages, dans tous les départements. Chaque « équipe » s'était vu assigner des toilettes. Ainsi personne ne resterait planté les bras ballants dans un couloir, ce qui réduirait considérablement leurs risques d'éveiller les soupçons.

Lily n'avait eu que peu d'occasion de se rendre au siège politique de la société magique britannique. « Peu d'occasion » se résumant ici à une seule et unique fois. Elle avait eu la chance d'apprendre l'existence du monde magique un peu plus tôt que les autres nés moldus grâce à Severus, mais bien qu'elle l'eut martelé d'au moins un milliard de questions, le taciturne garçon s'était bien souvent montré avare dans ses réponses, comme s'il hésitait à partager son savoir avec elle.

Elle comprenait mieux ses réticences maintenant qu'elle était au courant de ses opinions au sujet des nés moldus. Elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité d'avoir eu une pensée aussi amère. Après tout, ils étaient bien jeunes à l'époque et un garçon de moins de dix ans à d'autre chose à penser que l'organisation géopolitique de la société à laquelle il appartient. Il n'avait pas fait de la rétention d'informations. Il était plus crédible qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte de l'étendue de sa propre ignorance. Après tout, ce qui semblait évident pour lui, ne l'était pas pour elle et vice versa. Elle pouvait haïr le Severus actuel mais elle n'étendrait pas son ressentiment à celui de son enfance. Ses souvenirs de lui étaient précieux et elle les garderaient comme ultime vestige de ce qu'ils avaient un jour possédé et qui n'était et ne serait jamais plus.

Elle se dirigea d'une démarche assurée vers la cabine téléphonique rouge. Sa queue de cheval battant l'air au rythme de ses pas. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur son reflet qui lui renvoyait l'image d'une inconnue et composa le code lui permettant d'accéder par l'entrée visiteur au Ministère.

Malgré les précautions prises par l'Ordre du Phoenix, l'identité de la plupart des membres n'étaient pas secrete. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour déduire que les familles sang pures qui avaient disparu de la circulation étaient impliqué dans la Résistance. De plus, les affrontements avec les mangemorts s'étaient sensiblement multiplié et contrairement au camp adverse, ils ne portaient pas de masques. C'est pour cette raison que des affiches mettant leur tête à prix étaient placardés un peu partout.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait coloré ses cheveux, optant pour un brun foncé plus commun que sa crinière de feu. Ses pupilles vertes étaient dissimulées par des lentilles de contact marrons ainsi que par des lunettes. Elle avait dissimulé ses tâches de rousseur à l'aide d'un fond de teint et troqué son jean contre une longue robe de sorcière d'un vert terne. James avait opté pour des moyens de camouflages moldus, ne pouvant pas être de ce qui avait été mis en place par le nouveau gouvernement pour déceler d'éventuels intrus. Le polynectar aurait été une valeur sure mais ils ne disposaient pas de suffisamment de temps pour préparer la potion et leur réserve n'aurait pas suffit vu que la totalité des membres de l'Ordre - à l'exemption des jumeaux Prewett, d'Hestia et Emmeline -avaient été mobilisé pour cette mission.

\- Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite la bienvenue, annonça une voix à l'arrivée de la cabine téléphonique dans l'atrium.

Elle avança d'une démarche qui sans être pressée, n'était pas lente pour autant. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'émerveiller devant l'architecture de la salle. Elle ne fit pas attention au claquement de ses talons sur le parquet parfaitement ciré et encore moins au plafond magique incrusté de symboles doré. Son regard ne s'attarda ni sur les murs de bois sombre vernis, ni sur les deux rangées de cheminées qui s'embrasaient à chaque nouvelles arrivée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si parmi les nouveaux arrivants se trouvaient l'un de ses coéquipiers. James avait décidé que certains accéderaient au ministère par le réseau de cheminée et l'entrée des employés, et d'autres comme elle par l'entrée des visiteurs. Elle était l'une des dernières à devoir passer les mailles du filet. Aucune agitation autour d'elle n'indiquait que ceux qui l'avaient précédés s'étaient fait prendre mais rien n'était encore gagné. Elle devait rejoindre les ascenseurs situés dans le second hall et pour cela elle devait passer le bureau de sécurité. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer les portes, elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras et la faire pivoter, faisant disparaitre son objectif de son champs de vision, le remplaçant par le badge des forces de l'ordre magique.

Elle porta instinctivement la main à sa taille pour se saisir de sa baguette avant de se raviser. Si elle résistait, les renforts rappliqueraient et ils seraient alors impossible pour les autres de faire sortir les prisonniers ou même de sortir eux même. Nul doute que le ministère activerait un niveau de sécurité maximal dès que son intrusion serait rapportée.

Le sacrifice était un concept qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé pourtant aujourd'hui ce choix s'offrait à elle. Elle aurait pu assommer le garde et rebrousser chemin jusqu'à l'une des cheminées. Elle aurait pu fuir et une part d'elle la suppliait de choisir cette option. Mais savoir qu'une telle lâcheté de sa part provoquerait la mort d'innocents mais aussi celle de ses amis qui se retrouveraient coincés ici par sa faute, l'empêchait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Si son heure était venue et si cela permettait de sauver la vie de la personne qu'elle aimait alors elle l'acceptait.


	31. Chapitre 31 - Christmas or Yule

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (mais comme elle les utilisent pas/plus je me permets de le faire).**

 **Merci pour votre patience, je sais que j'abuse parfois au niveau des délais mais j'ai des pannes d'inspirations et je peux pas vraiment y faire grand chose mais sachez que je fini toujours mes fictions donc je vous abandonnerai pas sans fin.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 31**

\- Un problème monsieur l'agent ? S'enquit Lily en contrôlant difficilement les trémolos de sa voix.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une employée n'est ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle avec un aplomb qu'elle ignorait posséder.

\- Je dois vous fournir un badge dans ce cas. Suivez moi, dit-il, la libérant de l'emprise de sa main pour se diriger vers le bureau de sécurité.

Lily fut tentée de partir. Il lui tournait le dos après tout et prendrait-il la peine de la chercher si elle s'évanouissait dans la foule ? Le pauvre bougre avait l'air fatigué et semblait plutôt déprimé à l'idée de passer Noël au Ministère. Elle se ravisa néanmoins et le suivit docilement. Elle le laissa s'installer à son poste et sortir de quoi lui faire un badge visiteur. Il fallait qu'elle reste aussi détendue que possible, se rassurant comme elle pouvait. Après tout il ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu bien que sa tête soit placardée juste derrière lui.

\- Nom, prénom, et le motif de votre présence.

Elle ne disposait que de peu de temps pour répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas juste inventer un nom de famille au risque de passer pour une née moldue. Elle devait donner le nom d'une famille sang pure dont les membres n'étaient pas suffisamment connus pour que son mensonge soit crédible. Cela excluait donc les Black, les Malfoy et bien d'autres. Elle ne pouvait également pas donner le nom de famille de l'un de ses coéquipiers. Nul doute que si elle se présentait comme une Potter ou une Vance, elle serait arrêtée immédiatement.

\- Prince, répondit-elle. Liliane Prince. Je suis ici pour voir mon cousin Severus.

Prince était le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Severus. Sans être connue, la famille devait figurer dans l'énorme annuaire que le garde feuilletait bien que la mère de Severus ait été renié pour avoir épousé un moldu. Elle se tendit légèrement en remarquant que le livre ne contenait pas simplement les noms mais également les prénoms et elle doutait très sérieusement que Severus ait une cousine nommée Liliane. Il fallait qu'elle détourne son attention.

\- Quelle plaie de travailler ici le jour de Noël n'est ce pas ? Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation tandis qu'il atteignait la page des P, trouvant aisément la liste des membres vivants de cette famille, son doigt se figeant sur la page. Noël ? Lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil, la fixant d'un air suspicieux.

Lily se mordit la joue, se maudissant silencieusement. Noël était une fête moldue. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient cédé à la coutume mais nul doute qu'avec le nouveau régime, la tolérance envers cette fête n'était plus d'actualité. Elle aurait plutôt du parler de l'équivalent celte de cette fête : Yule. Le garde regarda autour d'eux. Probablement pour chercher un collègue en renfort. Allait-elle finir aux mains des détraqueurs pour une erreur aussi stupide ? Il ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il reporta son regard sur elle avant de lui sourire complice … peut être qu'il ne cherchait rien en particulier ? Peut être qu'il vérifiait simplement que personne ne l'avait entendu.

\- Noël ? Yule ? Quelle différence. Ce régime n'a pas de sens, lâcha-t-il dans sa barbe en refermant le registre sans plus chercher que ça son nom, lançant un sort sur un badge et le lui tendant aimablement.

Elle ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'espoir. Peut être que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait pas encore gagné, si même des employés de son nouveau gouvernement trouvaient absurdes ses idéaux élitiste. La peur ne fonctionnerait pas éternellement. Elle avait un instant craint que si cette opération était un fiasco, l'Ordre ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Après tout, ils étaient tous là. S'ils se faisaient attraper, il ne resterait plus rien. Mais elle se trompait. Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour s'élever contre l'injustice.

\- Vous devriez faire attention, certains employés font du zèle et pourraient vous dénoncer pour moins que ça.

\- J'y penserai ! Merci beaucoup et joyeux … noël, dit elle en chuchotant le dernier mot, ce qui arracha un sourire joyeux au garde.

Elle passa les portes et se retint de se ruer vers les ascenseurs. Elle avait perdu de précieuses minutes mais attirer l'attention ne lui en ferait certainement pas gagner. Elle se trouvait actuellement au niveau -8 et devait se rendre dans les toilettes du département du jeu et des sports magiques situés au niveau -7. Si tout c'était bien passé pour elle, Dorcas Meadowes devait l'y attendre avec Sturgis Podmore et Caradoc Dearborn. Ensuite ils devraient se rendre au niveau - 10 pour rejoindre le tribunal magique et plus précisément les anciennes geôles retenant les nés moldus.

Elle agrippa les pans de sa robe dans une veine tentative de dissimuler son impatience et son anxiété. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau, elle s'excusa rapidement et se faufila jusqu'aux toilettes.

\- Elles sont hors service, lui apprit une employée qui passait par là alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. On a appelé quelqu'un pour les faire réparer mais en attendant il faut utiliser les autres. Les plus proches sont à deux couloirs d'ici, lui précisa aimablement la jeune femme avant de retourner à ses tâches, sans se douter que la raison pour laquelle les toilettes étaient hors services étaient parce que des membres de l'Ordre les avaient saboté pour réduire davantage encore les allés et venues.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte que James avait construit le plan d'évacuation des nés moldus sur le même schéma que ses sales tours d'autrefois. Muni d'un plan détaillé du Ministère, double presque parfait de la carte du Maraudeur, il avait formé des équipes de quatre, en écho avec son quatuor d'antan. La seule différence était qu'autrefois il jouait de sales tours aux Serpentard, et aujourd'hui il faisait face à un ennemi bien plus impitoyable que quelques heures de colle. Maître des Ténèbres ou pas, James avait quand même décidé que boucher des toilettes était une idée parfaitement adaptée pour une opération de cette ampleur. Le pire étant que ça fonctionnait effectivement. Elle frappa quatre coups à la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle se sentit happée et fut accueilli chaleureusement par Caradoc et Sturgis, et un peu moins par Dorcas qui ne semblait toujours pas la porter dans son coeur. Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer et côtoyer la jeune fille lors des vacances qu'elle avait passé chez James alors qu'ils étaient encore élèves à Poudlard.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Attaqua la petit brune, en ouvrant la porte des toilettes pour sortir.

\- J'ai été controlé à l'entrée, expliqua-t-elle en agitant son badge visiteur. Pas vous ? S'étonna-t-elle en suivant le groupe.

\- Si, intervint Caradoc, moi. Je suppose qu'il est revenu de sa pause plutôt que prévu puisque James était censé nous faire entrer et passer pendant le changement de ronde. L'agent était sympa, je le plains un peu, ajouta le garçon en appelant l'ascenseur.

\- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et bien … quand on aura réussi, il sera le premier à être tenu responsable de la faille dans la sécurité.

Lily n'y avait pas pensé et ne devait pas y penser. Elle ne devait pas se détourner de leur objectif. Deux cent soixante douze personnes étaient enfermés et parmi eux cent quatre vingt quatorze enfants. Tous condamnés à un sort pire que la mort.

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !**


	32. Chapitre 32 - His loss

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'autre là … JKR.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 32**

Remus était contrarié. Il observa ses coéquipiers, tandis qu'ils avançaient à couvert vers l'ancienne prison du Ministère. Il appréciait Alice et Frank et n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion concernant Benjy Fenwick mais ce n'était pas « ses » coéquipiers.

Une part de lui savait que James faisait ça pour calmer la situation mais le résultat était l'effet inverse. Être loin de Sirius ne calmait en aucun cas sa colère, bien au contraire. Loin de la présence toxique du garçon, il avait l'esprit plus clair. Ou tout du moins aussi clair que possible lorsque vous soupçonniez votre meilleur ami et accessoirement grand amour de votre vie d'être un traître. Il le détestait davantage encore puisqu'il était la raison pour laquelle il ne faisait pas - ou plus - parti de l'équipe.

James ne se séparerait jamais de Sirius. Ils étaient deux faces d'une même pièce. Le chef des maraudeurs refusait de croire que Sirius était le traitre. Et il refusait de croire que Remus l'était. Il refusait de se laisser faire. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une tactique du camp adverse pour les diviser. Pourtant le résultat n'était-il pas le même en cet instant ? James l'avait changé d'équipe. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Ignorer le problème ou l'écarter ne le faisait pas disparaitre comme par magie.

\- Remus ! Siffla Alice, le plaquant contre le mur, posant sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit, l'obscurité les dissimulant alors que deux employés du ministère passaient près d'eux.

\- Désolé … chuchota-t-il une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloigné.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi distrait … intervint Frank prudemment, comme si son instinct lui soufflait qu'il mettait peut être les pieds dans le plat.

\- Peu importe ! S'agaça Alice. Si tu continues comme ça on va se faire prendre et tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se le permettre ! Alors oublies le reste et concentre toi sur l'objectif !

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Remus.

\- Sois pas si dur avec lui Alice, les peines de coeur c'est le pire, intervint Benjy.

Remus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Sa relation avec Sirius avait toujours été cultivé dans le secret. Le fait que Benjy en parle aussi librement et de toute évidence, en toute connaissance de cause était impromptu et profondément déstabilisant. Mais peut être qu'il n'était pas aussi discret que ce qu'il pensait. À Poudlard déjà, les filles s'en donnaient à coeur joie, narrant leur histoire et les mettant en scène dans des récits plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres. Leur imagination fertile s'était développée bien plus vite que la réalité qu'elles dépeignaient. Il avait toujours aimé Sirius. Mais ça n'avait pas été réciproque.

Sirius se plaisait à dire que si Remus avait été plus explicite, ils n'auraient pas perdu autant de temps mais plus le temps passait, plus il doutait de cet argument. Si toute l'école avait été capable de le voir, comment était-il possible que Sirius ait été aussi aveugle ? Tout cela était-il une mise en scène ? S'était-il mis à coucher avec lui pour endormir ses soupçons ? C'était plus crédible que la version que Sirius lui avait servi. Celle où il l'avait également toujours aimé sans jamais oser aller plus loin en raison de leur amitié.

Ça expliquerait pourquoi aujourd'hui il ne le touchait plus. À quoi bon maintenant qu'il avait été découvert ? Voilà des jours et des nuits que Sirius avait abandonné leur lit et même leur appartement. Il l'évitait. Leurs seules occasions de se croiser était le manoir des Potter, et ces fameuses occasions se faisait des plus en plus rares à cause de James. Grâce à James ? Il ne parvenait pas à décider s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de positif ou non. Toujours était-il qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune mission en commun.

Des exclamations de joie le tirèrent de ses pensées. Ils avaient finalement atteint les prisonniers. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, entassés les uns sur les autres dans des cellules prévues pour de simples gardes à vue ? Alice s'activait à briser un à un les sorts de protection qui avaient été mis en place. Frank l'assistait dans sa tâche tandis que Benjy et lui faisaient passer les uniformes d'écoles de magie comme Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, ou encore Ilvermorny au travers des barreaux. James avait mis un certain temps à pondre cette idée et aussi farfelue soit-elle, ils n'avaient rien de mieux en stock et devraient donc s'en contenter en espérant que cela fonctionne.

Le plan était simple. La plupart des prisonniers étaient des enfants ce qui rendait difficile leur évacuation puisque rien ne pouvait justifier leur présence au sein du Ministère. C'est ainsi que James était parvenu à la brillante idée de les faire passer pour des élèves visitant le Ministère. Il aurait été aisé de se fournir les uniformes de Poudlard mais bien trop d'employés y avaient des enfants scolarisés, ce qui rendait peu crédible que certains aient eu droit à la visite tandis que d'autres non. Dumbledore avait fait jouer ses relations auprès de ses collègues directeurs et ces derniers s'étaient fait un devoir de leur fournir ce dont ils avaient besoin. Soit cent quatre vingt quatorze uniformes capable de s'ajuster à la taille de la personne qui l'enfilait.

\- J'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez attentivement, commença Alice en s'adressant aux nés moldus. Je sais que vous n'avez qu'une chose en tête, courir loin de cet enfer mais j'ai besoin que vous gardiez votre calme. On va devoir traverser le département jusqu'aux ascenseurs et ensuite … il faudra traverser le hall principal jusqu'au cheminées. Alors on va dire qu'on va jouer à un jeu. Celui de la classe verte, de la sortie scolaire. Vous avez tous déjà visité un monument ou un musée n'est ce pas ? Les interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Lui répondirent une quarantaine de voix.

\- Bien. Alors c'est simple, on va vous diviser par groupe de dix et par uniforme. Vous serez en rang deux par deux. Moi et le reste des adultes nous seront des accompagnateurs, des professeurs. Je vais ouvrir les grilles … dit-elle. On garde son calme. Le seul moyen de sortir est qu'aucun de vous ne panique. Vous êtes déguisés, personne ne vous reconnaitra.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle lorsqu'Alice ouvrit les grilles. Ils ne pouvaient pas être certains de la détresse psychologique et physiques des prisonniers. Ils ne pouvaient pas être certains qu'ils ne se précipiteraient pas dehors en se bousculant, appliquant la règle du chacun pour soi. Mais aucun d'eux n'esquissa le moindre geste s'apparentant de près ou loin à cela. Au contraire. Certains enfants, les plus âgés, donnèrent la main aux plus jeunes. Les adultes quant à eux, les rassuraient tandis qu'ils se mettaient en place comme le leur avait demandé Alice. Ils étaient plus unis que jamais. Cela aurait pu réchauffer le coeur de Remus si ce spectacle ne lui rappelait pas douloureusement ce qu'il avait perdu.

 **N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou à laisser une review si vous avez des questions ou juste pour me donner votre avis !**

 **À bientôt !**


	33. Chapitre 33 - The Dark Lord

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (gneugneugneu).**

 **Un petit merci spécial à la personne dont le user est Izarra1007 qui m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire avec l'une des plus belles review qu'on m'ai jamais laissé !**

 **Comme toujours je suis désolée des délais mais je préfère ne pas écrire que bâcler un chapitre. Merci pour votre patience, votre compréhension et vos encouragements !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 33**

Lily encadrait un groupe d'une vingtaine d'enfants. Ces derniers semblaient avoir miraculeusement retrouvé le sourire dès l'instant où de petits carrés de chocolats leur avaient été distribué. Une part d'elle se prit à espérer qu'ils parviendraient à se remettre de la tragédie qui s'était abattue sur eux. Le chocolat était bien évidemment une idée de Remus mais James y avait ajouté son petit grain de sel. Les confiseries n'étaient pas ce qu'elles paraissaient être au premier abord.

Ils avaient en leur possession trois « types » de tablettes. Les rouges permettaient aux enfants ayant enfilé l'uniforme de Durmstrang de parler russe, et les bleues, le français, pour ceux qui avait revêtu la tenue de Beauxbâtons. Quant aux vertes, elles donnaient un léger accent américain à ceux qui avaient écopé de l'uniforme d'Ilvermorny.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hall, elle inspira et leur fit signe d'avancer. Le fait de parler une autre langue semblait les occuper suffisamment pour qu'ils ne paniquent pas mais Lily n'était pas aussi détendue. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tenaillait l'estomac et elle ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer, ce qui lui attira un regard désapprobateur de Dorcas.

\- Par Merlin Evans, reprends toi ! Siffla la jolie brune.

\- Oui, excuse moi, balbutia-t-elle sans parvenir néanmoins à gommer son expression soucieuse.

Ils étaient si proches du but, le son des cheminées s'enflammant lui parvenaient déjà. Encore quelques mètres et ils seraient tous à l'air libre. Ils seraient sauvés. Elle devait se concentrer sur cela et rien d'autre. Elle ne pouvait laisser une intuition infondée la détourner de leur objectif. Peut être était-ce la raison pour laquelle, lorsqu'elle se révéla avérée, Lily ne parvint pas à réagir assez vite.

Dorcas, les vingt deux enfants, les trois adultes ainsi qu'elle même étaient les derniers. Les autres étaient tous déjà dehors c'était une certitude puisqu'un quart d'heure séparait chaque groupe et que Caradoc et Sturgis n'étaient nul part en vue. La possibilité qu'ils aient tous été capturé était peu probable. Si ça avait été le cas, nul doute qu'ils seraient venus les débusquer dans les geôles plutôt qu'à découvert ici.

\- Mademoiselle Prince ! L'interpella une voix qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien : le garde.

Elle tenta de presser le pas, dans une vaine tentative de feindre de ne pas l'avoir entendu malheureusement pour elle, il la rattrapa et tout comme la première fois, se saisit de son épaule d'une main ferme.

\- Vous partez déjà ? S'enquit-il d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'hostile, ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

\- Oui … mon cousin n'est pas là, prétexta-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Dorcas qui continuait d'avancer d'un bon pas vers les cheminées suivie par les « élèves ».

\- Severus Snape n'est ce pas ? Insista-t-il. Le voilà qui arrive ! Vous avez failli vous manquer !

Elle se figea. Severus était là. Bon sang quelle idiote de donner le nom d'un mangemort réputé. Nul doute que tous le connaissaient ici. Si elle avait choisi le nom d'un simple employé du ministère plutôt que celui d'un serviteur du Maître des Ténèbres, peut être ne se serait-elle pas retrouvée dans une position pareille.

\- Je ne voudrais pas le déranger, balbutia-t-elle, la panique l'empêchant de fournir un mensonge crédible et elle sentit la prise du garde se resserrer sur son épaule.

\- Liliane Prince, je vais vous demander de m'accompagner.

\- Je suis navrée, murmura-t-elle avant de sortir sa baguette, pétrifiant le pauvre malheureux.

Elle profita du vent de panique qui souffla autour d'elle pour fuir à toutes jambes vers les cheminées, slalomant entre les sorcières et sorciers qui s'écartaient sur son passage pour une raison qu'elle ne saisi que trop tard lorsqu'un sort la frappa dans le dos. Elle grimaça pour voir qui était son assaillant et potentiellement son meurtrier et se figea en croisant le regard d'un brun sombre de celui qui avait été autrefois son ami, son confident, une personne de confiance.

\- Severus.

\- Rends toi. Je lui parlerais. Si tu coopères Il te laissera la vie sauve. Ton potentiel compensera … le reste.

La fureur qu'elle ressentit face à sa proposition lui fit voir rouge. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle accepterait une telle chose ? Avait-il perdu la tête pour caresser cet espoir absurde de la voir tourner le dos à tout ce en quoi elle croyait ? La connaissait-il donc si peu pour oser penser qu'elle voudrait rejoindre leurs rangs ? Elle se souvenait très clairement lui avoir un jour demandé si le fait que ses parents étaient des moldus poserait problème dans le monde qu'il lui avait dépeint avant même qu'ils ne reçoivent leurs lettres d'admission à Poudlard. La réponse d'autrefois avait été bien différente de celle qu'il lui servait aujourd'hui. Le « reste » ?

\- Le reste ? Cracha-t-elle sans tenter de cacher sa répulsion. Tu veux dire le fait que je sois une sang de bourbe ? Poursuivit-elle, employant le vocabulaire de ses ennemis.

\- Vous ne gagnerez pas Lily, asséna-t-il d'un ton presque tranquille et ne semblant pas déstabilisé par sa haine.

\- Vraiment ? Lâcha-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire des plus resplendissants au vue de sa situation critique. Pourtant nous avons déjà gagné.

\- Que veux-tu … commença-t-il avant qu'une alarme ne raisonne soudain dans tous le hall. Les prisonniers ! Lâcha-t-il incrédule avant de lui lancer un regard qui n'avait plus rien de clément, pointant sa baguette vers elle. Où sont-ils ?

\- Loin, répondit-elle tout en relevant fièrement le menton.

Elle le vit lever sa baguette prêt à lui faire payer son insolence, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bloquer le sort, une voix aux accents envoûtants retentit à la fois dans le hall et dans son esprit. Un frisson la parcourut face à cette intrusion et bien que cela sembla parfaitement absurde, elle tenta sans succès de bloquer celle ci en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- Et bien, et bien, qu'avons nous là ?

Il était là.

Le Maître des Ténèbres.


	34. Chapitre 34 - Anger

**Les personnages appartiennent à la personne qui fait du queerbaiting (JKR pour les intimes).**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos messages !**

 **Désolé pour le délai, j'ai une autre fiction en cours, High School Maraudeurs du coup j'essaye d'uploader les deux en même temps sauf que les chapitres de HSM (4000 mots) sont bien plus longs que ceux de HaH(II) (1000 mots).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 34**

Lily ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa terreur de se retrouver face à Lui. À quoi bon ? Il était dans sa tête, elle le sentait. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir mis plus de cœur à l'ouvrage lors des cours de Dorea Potter bien que l'objectif à ce moment là était de pénétrer dans l'esprit de l'autre plutôt que de le bloquer. Elle serra sa baguette dans sa main tentant de se reprendre. Il n'était pas un dieu, c'était un simple sorcier, il pouvait être vaincu.

Cette pensée provoqua l'hilarité de son ennemi qui s'esclaffa. Un rire terrifiant de part sa beauté. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de l'observer lors de leur dernière altercation au manoir Malfoy mais maintenant qu'il était si proche, elle ne put que remarquer la beauté sombre du Maître des Ténèbres mais aussi sa peau qui semblait bien trop fine, presque transparente ainsi que les nuances de rouge dans ses pupilles qui plutôt que rondes se rapprochaient de la forme de fentes comme celles d'un chat ou … d'un serpent.

Elle le vit se tendre et une part d'elle caressa l'idée absurde qu'elle était parvenue à vexer le vaniteux sorcier. Cela lui permit néanmoins de réunir assez de courage pour tenter de fuir : elle se releva à la hâte, lançant plusieurs sorts qu'il bloqua avec beaucoup trop de facilité. Le combat n'était pas équitable, il pouvait prévoir chacun de ses coups.

\- La vie n'est pas juste petite sorcière, susurra-t-il d'une voix tout aussi charmante que le reste de sa personne.

\- Maître, intervint Severus alors que celui ci levait sa baguette, probablement pour l'exécuter.

\- Hm ? S'enquit Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en suspendant son geste.

\- C'est d'elle dont je vous ai parlé. Lily Evans.

\- Je vois, répondit le Maître des Ténèbres, l'information le contrariant visiblement. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire preuve de clémence mais Severus est l'un de mes serviteurs les plus fidèles.

Lily lança à Severus un regard de profonde répulsion. Espérait-il récolter quoi que ce soit d'autre que son mépris ? Pensait-il qu'elle lui serait reconnaissante parce qu'il avait semble-t-il plaidé sa cause auprès de son Maître ? Elle ne pouvait imaginer quelles ignominies il avait du perpétrer pour s'élever au rang de petit favori de Voldemort. Il lui fallait une diversion. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'une des cheminées. Quelqu'un sembla entendre ses prières puisque quatre d'entre elles s'enflammèrent brusquement, détournant l'attention du Maître des Ténèbres un infime instant qui lui permit de fuir. James, Alice, Frank et Dorcas fonçaient quant à eux vers elle.

\- Non ! Cria-t-elle, leur faisant signe de faire demi tour, des sorts sifflant déjà au dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle se baissait pour les éviter.

Dorcas s'arrêta et dégaina sa baguette la pointant sur le Maître des Ténèbres, ses yeux brillants d'une haine que la tristesse ne parvenait pas à atténuer. Elle avait face à elle le meurtrier de son frère. Lily ne connaissait pas bien Dorcas Meadowes. Sans la détester, elles avaient eu quelques mots durs l'une pour l'autre lors de leur première rencontre au manoir Potter. Elles étaient si jeunes alors que les raisons de leur différent d'antan lui échappaient aujourd'hui et lui paraîtraient sans nul doute futiles en comparaison avec tout ce qui se passait.

Beren Meadowes s'était engagé dans l'Ordre très tôt. Trop tôt peut être. Il avait été tué dès sa première mission par le mage noir en personne. Dorcas ne se l'était jamais pardonné, se sentant responsable. La vengeance était ce qui l'avait poussé à continuer malgré tout. Tout son être tendait vers cet instant. Vers ce moment où elle ferait face à l'assassin de son petit frère. Mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Elle le sut en le voyant bloquer son sort avec une aisance méprisante.

Lily le vit. L'éclair vert du sort de mort qui filait vers la jeune femme. Si rapide que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Et rien ne l'arrêta. Il frappa Dorcas en plein cœur et son corps s'effondra telle une marionnette dont les fils auraient été coupés. Lily ne s'entendit pas crier, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux à coté du corps inerte de celle qui était revenue pour elle.

Lily ne se laissait pas souvent aller à la colère. Peu de choses parvenaient à la pousser à bout. Une seule pour être exacte : James Potter. C'était ce qui l'avait rendu si spécial à ses yeux. Ça avait été le premier signe de son attirance pour lui. Mais cette fois-ci, sa fureur n'était pas dirigée contre le jeune homme. Elle le vit batailler contre les quelques mangemorts aux côtés de Frank et Alice. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce rythme. L'alarme raisonnait toujours et nul doute que d'autres serviteurs du mage noir ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre leur maître. Cette colère qu'elle ressentait était étrangement reliée à sa magie. Elle sentait celle ci battre sous sa peau au rythme des dératés de son cœur. Une voix lui souffla de libérer celle-ci et elle le fit. La puissance du sort souffla les vitraux, les brisant en une pluie de verres si fines qu'on aurait pu croire à de la poussière. La stupeur était le sentiment qui se propagea dans les rangs de l'ennemi à la vision de leur dirigeant à terre. Il n'était pas inconscient, simplement partiellement sonné mais c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour emprunter les cheminées et fuir.

Elle du abandonner le corps de Dorcas derrière elle, se blottissant dans les bras de James, enfouissant son visage contre le torse du jeune homme, alors que les flammes vertes les enveloppaient pour les emporter loin du Ministère.


	35. Chapitre 35 - No tomorrow

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'autre là, la nana qui vire un acteur parce qu'il consomme de la drogue mais qui garde celui qui tape sur sa femme. Oui, JKR.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et vos reviews.**

 **Pour ce qui est de twitter j'ai changé de user du coup pour me trouver c'est QueenOfAssgard maintenant.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 35**

Remus observa son reflet dans le miroir, bataillant pour nouer sa cravate. Des années à Poudlard n'avaient pas rendu cette tâche plus aisée. Son état d'esprit ne facilitait pas non plus les choses. Il attrapa sa veste tout aussi noire que sa cravate, l'enfilant dans le silence de sa chambre d'hôtel. Pouvait-on vraiment qualifier cela de chambre ou même d'hôtel ? Mais c'était mieux que rien et le reste était au dessus de ses moyens. Il n'avait pas de salaire. Être dans la Résistance était semblable à du bénévolat et contrairement à la majorité des membres de l'Ordre, il n'avait pas de famille fortunée qui pouvait l'entretenir et aucun héritage en vue pour pourvoir à ses besoins.

Il ne vivait plus avec Peter et Sirius, dans l'appartement. Il ne voulait pas devoir à ce dernier quoi que ce soit. Il n'aimait déjà pas cette sensation, autrefois, et cela n'avait fait que s'accentuer avec les soupçons qu'il entretenait à son égard. Il avait demandé à Peter de ne rien dire à James de peur que ce dernier ne lui demande de venir vivre au manoir. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de présenter la même requête à Sirius. Nul doute que celui ci ne demanderait pas à James de le loger, cela serait en contradiction parfaite avec les accusations dont il l'accablait désormais pour couvrir sa propre trahison. Cette pensée arracha une grimace de déception douloureuse au jeune homme qui lança un regard à sa montre. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il enfila un manteau noir, dissimulant son visage en rabattant le col de celui ci avant de s'aventurer dehors. Le froid lui fit presser le pas jusqu'à une ruelle adjacente vide. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il était seul avant de transplaner devant le cimetière d'Edwinstone, la ville natale de Dorcas.

Il passa sans encombres les hautes grilles en fer forgé, plaignant les deux pauvres bougres chargés de garder l'entrée sous cette pluie battante. Il feignit de ne pas remarquer le regard de l'un d'eux qui s'attarda un peu trop sur sa personne pour qu'il ne puisse y lire du dégoût. Sa lycanthropie avait été révélé à tous les membres de l'Ordre. La plupart avaient fait preuve de tolérance. Après tout ils se battaient pour une minorité oppressée, il n'aurait pas été logique d'en faire souffrir une autre. Pourtant certains d'entre eux -essentiellement les sorcières et sorciers issus des plus vieilles familles- voyaient son existence d'un mauvais œil de part les préjugés ancestraux qui avaient été encrés dans leur subconscient. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer pour cela. Il était dangereux et bien qu'il eut toutes les bonnes intentions du monde, lorsqu'il se transformait, ses résolutions disparaissaient. Il n'était alors qu'une bête. Un monstre.

Il prit place à la gauche de James, ignorant consciencieusement Sirius qui était debout à la droite de celui-ci. Peter quant à lui se tenait près du ténébreux maraudeur, et lui fit un sourire contrit en le voyant. Remus le lui rendit tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers celui qui les avait trahis. Ses poings se serrèrent doucement et la colère réduisit le discours de Caradoc à un bourdonnement. Remus s'obligea néanmoins à suivre la cérémonie. On ne pouvait pas réellement parler d'un enterrement puisque le corps de la jeune femme avait du être abandonné au Ministère par James et les autres lorsqu'ils avaient fui. Il s'agissait donc d'un hommage à la jeune femme qui s'était vaillamment battue pour l'Ordre et qui avait péri aux mains du Mage Noir.

\- … et elle était ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde …

Remus sentit James se tendre légèrement face aux paroles de Caradoc. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la moindre question pour savoir ce qui trottait dans l'esprit du chef des maraudeurs en cet instant. Et il était plus que probable que James ne fut pas le seul à nourrir de telles pensées. Caradoc Dearborn et Dorcas Meadowes étaient «ensemble» ou tout du moins autant que deux personnes constamment en mission à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre puissent l'être. Toujours était-il qu'ils formaient un couple plutôt uni qui aurait sans nul doute évolué rapidement vers un engagement plus sérieux une fois la guerre finie. Malheureusement ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion. Dorcas était morte et Caradoc n'avait plus pour objectif de survivre ou même de gagner. Il voulait simplement venger sa mort. James aurait pu perdre Lily ce jour là. Il aurait pu être à la place de Caradoc et cette pensée lui était visiblement insupportable. Remus posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami, sans un mot car rien ne pourrait calmer cette angoisse qui leur tenaillait à tous l'estomac : celle de perdre la personne pour laquelle ils se battaient.

Remus les enviait tous autant qu'ils étaient. Dorcas et les autres qui avaient donné leurs vies pour l'Ordre étaient partis en héros. Leur sacrifice et leur dévouement seraient un jour célébrés dans des livres d'histoires qui conteraient leurs exploits. Il n'aurait pas cette chance. La personne pour laquelle il s'était un jour battu, celui avec lequel il avait envisagé un avenir n'était pas mort. Il était bien vivant, à quelques pas de lui, dénué d'honneur et de loyauté. Un traître.

Il vit chaque sorcière et sorcier présent lever leurs baguettes et illuminer le ciel orageux de boules de lumière d'une blancheur incandescente. Remus les imita presque machinalement, la ferveur qui l'entourait ne parvenait pas à le gagner, son regard revenant toujours se poser sur Sirius et son esprit assaillit par des questions qui resteraient sans réponses. Comment et surtout pourquoi les avoir trahis ? Il se sentit rongé par la culpabilité en reconnaissant le sentiment qui dominait malgré tout ses pensées : le désir. Merlin, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir glisser ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur la peau d'albâtre de son ancien amant.

Un murmure parcouru l'assistance et Remus ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui avait provoqué cette vague d'un enthousiasme subtile et pourtant parfaitement décelable. Il leva les yeux vers les sphères qui disparaissaient déjà, remplacées par des flocons de neige virevoltant vers eux, les entourant d'un manteau blanc. Il tendit la main, se délectant de la morsure froide de l'air.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, lâcha Sirius.

\- Je connais un bar dans le coin, répondit James.

Remus et Peter les suivirent bien évidemment, ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre qui avaient semble-t-il tout autant besoin de se changer les idées. Alice et Frank se joignirent donc à eux, ainsi qu'Hestia, Emmeline et Sturgis.

Ce soir là, Remus but beaucoup. Assez pour oublier. Assez pour se jeter au cou de Sirius. Il ne fut pas le seul à se noyer dans un amour à l'avenir incertain, au futur compromis. Alice et Frank décidèrent de se marier. Leur bande avaient alors joyeusement titubé jusqu'à l'église la plus proche et un prêtre les avaient unis. Emmeline et Sturgis avaient fait office de témoins tandis que le reste d'entre eux peinaient à rester debout.

Le fait que leur vies soient constamment en jeu les rendaient insouciants. Cela les poussaient à vouloir tout faire rapidement sans soucis des conséquences que cela pouvaient entraîner car après tout, à quoi bon se soucier du lendemain quand il n'était pas certain qu'il y en eut un.

Malheureusement pour James, cette nuit n'était pas la dernière. Il ne faisait nul doute que Lily -qui pressait le pas au petit matin pour rejoindre la bibliothèque du manoir Potter dans le but de se renseigner sur l'utilisation improbable de sa magie- ne verrait pas son «écart de conduite» d'un bon oeil. L'écart en question se baladant en petite tenue dans le manoir.

\- Evans, on ne t'attendait pas aussi tôt, lâcha Hestia qui ne paraissait nullement gênée et qui finissait tranquillement de boutonner ce que Lily reconnu être la chemise de James.


End file.
